Em Mil Pedaços
by deviliciouss
Summary: Pós guerra. Velhos amigos, Snape e Tonks, tentam reconstruir suas vidas... mas será mesmo a amizade o que os une?
1. Prólogo

_Sete de Agosto de 1999._

Ele a reconheceu assim que ela entrou no Três Vassouras; ainda que fosse metade da mulher que havia sido. Aqueles ultrajantes cabelos rosa chiclete espetados há muito haviam ido, substituídos por fios cor de cobre, num corte comportado. Olhos verdes se estreitavam sob a franja, à procura dele. Por fim o enxergou e dirigiu-se à sua mesa em passos decididos... não sem antes dar um inevitável esbarrão na barriga proeminente de um gordo bruxo na metade do caminho.

"Tonks", ele cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça enquanto ela ainda pedia desculpas ao bruxo.

"Severo." Ela deu um sorriso rápido enquanto se sentava; sorriso que logo sumiu, devorado pela máscara de auto-controle que ela em vão impunha a seu rosto. Essa era, na verdade, a maior das mudanças que haviam se operado nela. Uma dureza nova tinha se instalado em suas feições nas últimas semanas. Todos os sentimentos que ela tentava esconder, porém, eram muito claros para ele... mas não tinha sido para ficar analisando e comparando a nova Tonks que ele a havia chamado até ali.

Snape rapidamente pediu dois uísques de fogo e ela lhe deu um segundo sorriso rápido.

"Então...", ela perguntou, as mãos se entrelaçando sobre a mesa; e, ele podia adivinhar, um pé balançando agitado debaixo dela.

Ele preferiu ir direto ao assunto:

"McGonagall quer você como a nova professora de feitiços".

"Eu?" Ela arregalou os olhos e se sentou reta na cadeira. Era a última coisa que ela esperava quando Severo lhe enviara uma coruja algumas horas mais cedo. "Eu? Como? Por quê?"

"Não me disse. Mas deve ter suas razões. Ela insistiu mesmo quando eu disse que preferia alguém mais... com uma coordenação melhor". Ele esperou alguns segundos; e então, seus lábios se curvaram alguns milímetros para cima.

Ela o encarou. Seus olhos negros brilhavam; ela conhecia aquele sorriso. Não era sarcástico; mas apenas... provocador.

"Ora, muito obrigada!" Ela fingiu indignação.

Madame Rosmerta se aproximou da mesa com a bandeja em uma das mãos; colocou os dois copos na mesa e se afastou.

"Você comentou com os Weasley que não se sente mais... ah... confortável trabalhando como auror..." Ele disse, num tom estudadamente casual.

Ela mordeu o lábio antes de responder.

"É. Hm... lembranças demais, entende?"

Ele não fez nenhum comentário sarcástico, como metade dela esperava. Pelo contrário.

"Entendo. Você deveria agradecer por ter a oportunidade de mudar um pouco de cenário e..." ele se interrompeu; estava indo um pouco longe demais. Levou o copo aos lábios, desviando os olhos do ar curioso no rosto dela. Ela o imitou, bebendo devagar, pensativa.

"Hogwarts, por outro lado... Vamos ser colegas, então?" Tonks lhe perguntou por cima de seu copo. "Outra vez?"

"Se você aceitar... Devo apenas lhe lembrar de uma coisa: às vezes é muito, muito mais fácil lidar com um bande de Comensais sedentos por vingança do que com aqueles insuportáveis pirralhos querendo bancar os sabe-tudo."

Ela sorriu pela terceira vez o fantasma de seu antigo sorriso. Apesar de tudo, aquele senso de humor ácido e rabugento de Snape continuava exatamente o mesmo. Ela suspirou melancólica e não desviou os olhos dele até que ele a encarasse de volta.

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Nada"; e ficou estudando o restinho da bebida em seu copo. É, talvez fosse mesmo bom mudar de ares... recomeçar uma vida nova. Ou pelo menos, tentar. "Quando é que eu tenho que dar a minha resposta?"

"Em duas semanas. Precisamos de mais um tempo para procurar alguém caso você não aceite..."

"Tudo bem"; e virou o resto do copo. "E você? Poções, ainda?"

A mudança no rosto dele foi mínima. Olhos negros se estreitaram alguns milímetros e o queixo endureceu quase imperceptivelmente. Ainda assim, ela notou e abafou uma risadinha.

"Isso responde. Mas soube que é vice-diretor agora..." ela se interrompeu mordendo o lábio outra vez e fixando o olhar em um ponto além dele. Snape se virou. Um bruxo de cabelos castanho-claros, usando um enorme casacão puído, acabara de entrar no bar. E antes que Severo se desse conta, as palavras escaparam de seus lábios pela primeira vez:

"Eu... sinto muito pelo que aconteceu..."

"Tudo bem", ela o interrompeu. "Guerra..." e ela abanou a mão no ar, tentando explicar. "Pelo menos.. nós..."

E no momento seguinte a máscara de auto-controle que ela mantinha tão cuidadosamente se partiu em mil pedaços. E pela primeira vez de muitas que viriam ele se lamentou por ser tão fechado, tão controlado, tão incapaz expressar um mínimo de preocupação e sentimentos... tão incapaz de apenas abraçá-la e...

Só que havia muito mais do que controle, muito mais do que incapacidade de se expressar. Muito mais...


	2. Do Lado Errado Dos Black

_Julho de 1995._

_Severo Snape não dava muito por ela então. E ele a conhecia muito bem: havia sido seu professor de Poções por sete longos anos. Tonks não tinha mudado quase nada. Continuava perguntadeira, curiosa e levemente irritante. Às vezes, bem mais que levemente. Como se não bastasse falar demais, ela ainda era, com louvor, a aluna mais desastrada que ele já havia tido; o número de frascos quebrados, caldeirões derretidos e outros acidentes superava em muito os de Weasley, Potter e Longbottom juntos._

_Para coroar tudo, ela se vestia como um rapaz, com aquelas calças remendadas e os cabelos curtos. Rosas, roxos, verdes. Qualquer que fosse a cor, era ultrajante, uma aberração. Nem parecia uma Black ( uma meio-Black, que fosse ), famosos por sua elegância, tradição e beleza. Bem... bonita ele não saberia dizer se ela era, sempre escondida debaixo de todo aquele carnaval de remendos. Mas, elegante e tradicional, definitivamente... não. Era o lado errado dos Black. Sempre confabulando com aquele... aquele maldito Sirius. E com o lobisomem, também._

_E era Auror. Ele sempre erguia uma sobrancelha e balançava a cabeça nessa hora, incrédulo. Auror. Não era de se surpreender que o Ministério da Magia estivesse tão decadente. Snape, porém, teve que dobrar a língua quanto às habilidades dela muito cedo. Se não era excepcional, era ao menos muito competente. E como boa Grifinória que havia sido, era sempre muito impetuosa... defeito que até podia ser relevado com os bons resultados que conseguia para os negócios da Ordem._

_Tonks só não havia ainda ganho o respeito de Severo Snape. Isso, porém, iria mudar muito em breve..._

_25 de Agosto de 1999._

Não havia sido difícil se decidir. Aquela proposta de ensinar em Hogwarts, por mais que soasse absurda, parecia ter caído do céu. Bem, a escola estava igualmente cheia de lembranças, mas cheia também de pessoas que a compreenderiam. Desde o fim da Guerra, todos os membros da Ordem pareciam, inconscientemente, buscar algum conforto uns nos outros. Haviam sido muitos os momentos de pesadelo a que sobreviveram juntos... e Harry, Ron, McGonagall e tantos mais também tinham perdido alguém, de uma ou outra forma.

Ela ia sentir falta da divisão dos aurores, não dava para negar. Tinha sido difícil segurar as lágrimas na pequena festa de despedida que haviam preparado para ela na semana anterior. Não tinham sido tantos os anos ali, afinal, mas tinham sido dos melhores. Ela era jovem, cheia de sonhos e entusiasmo nos seus primeiros dias. Ia salvar o mundo...! Agora, parecia estar além das suas forças sequer salvar a si mesma.

Tonks trancou a porta devagar, fitando a casa já quase vazia por trás das janelas empoeiradas. Não ia sentir um pingo de falta daquele lugar; já tinha perdido o seu item mais importante há muito, muito tempo. Ela abotoou os últimos botões do casaco, da mesma forma como vinha fazendo tudo nas últimas semanas: vendo de fora, como se fossem os dedos de outra pessoa. O seu verdadeiro eu estava escondido bem lá no fundo daquela casca tão cheia de auto-controle; só assim ela conseguiria seguir em frente. A casca que agora se preparava para aparatar até Hogsmeade, levando consigo dois malões, a coruja de penas avermelhadas, a vassoura e os seus bens mais preciosos: algumas cartas e fotografias. Cartas sensíveis, poéticas, mesmo quando eram um simples bilhete de três frases; escritas naquela caligrafia clara e caprichada, às vezes, uma gotinha de chá aqui e ali. Fotografias mostrando o Remus tão feliz que ele havia sido naqueles últimos meses.

Ela ainda apertava o maço de papéis no bolso quando chegou ao portão principal da escola.

"Está atrasada", ele lhe disse, saindo das sombras e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Dá um tempo, Snape. Tinha coisa demais pra arrumar. E cinco minutos não é nada"; ela disse lhe dando um abraço rápido.

"Sinto lhe informar que, para um professor, cinco minutos são muita coisa", ele disse suavemente enquanto a abraçava de volta; depois murmurou um feitiço locomotor e a bagagem dela os seguiu pela estradinha que levava até a escadaria da escola e por dentro do castelo.

"E então, por onde eu começo?"

"Nossa diretora está lhe esperando em sua sala; e vai lhe dar todas informações quanto às aulas e o nosso sistema de ensino. Mas antes, vou levá-la até seu quarto."

Ele a guiou por incontáveis corredores e escadazinhas, muitos dos quais ela simplesmente morria para conhecer quando era apenas uma estudante curiosa. Era tão confortante estar ali outra vez... o castelo continuava exatamente o mesmo que havia sido por séculos sem fim. Sólido, seguro. Ela só emergiu de seus pensamentos quando sentiu os dedos longos pousando suavemente em seus ombros e permanecendo por ali durante alguns segundos, numa passagem particularmente mais estreita.

Por fim, chegaram a um quarto situado no alto de uma torre, com duas grandes janelas, através das quais ela via uma parte do campo de quadribol, o lago e o sol quase baixinho no horizonte. A vista ali era linda, de tirar o fôlego.

"O jantar é às sete e meia, acho que ainda se lembra. E... eu sugeriria que adiantasse o seu relógio alguns minutos para não se atrasar mais", Snape concluiu, com um sorriso quase invisível nos lábios. Ela o olhou se fingido exasperada; e se voltou para contemplar o resto do quarto. Um tapete felpudo sob os pés, uma cama grande e que parecia ser muito fofa, um armário de madeira escura, uma mesa de estudos e a lareira. Não podia ser mais aconchegante.

"Sabe..."; e ela se voltou para Severo outra vez, com um sorriso breve nos lábios e os olhos carregando uma tristeza, para ele, indisfarçável. "Acho que vou me dar muito bem aqui... mesmo tendo um certo morcego velho e implicante como colega."

muuuuuito obrigada à nina neviani e à sandy mione pelos comentários! )

bem, esse capítulo teve poucas revelações, eu sei, mas precisava situar direito a história. agora... ahn? de onde surgiu toda essa intimidade entre o snape e a tonks? porque ele se preocupa tanto com ela? e como assim ela conhece os mínimos detalhes e reações dele? e cadê o lupin? para essas e mais respostas, não percam os próximos capítulos D


	3. Mais que Morta

"Só não entendo porque eu. Dentre todos os bruxos da Inglaterra... quero dizer, eu tenho consciência da minha falta de coordenação. Você acha... que ainda assim..."

"Ora, Nymphadora"; e McGonagall fez um gesto impaciente com a mão. "Isso é o de menos. Você sempre se saiu muito bem em feitiços, o Professor Flitwick", ela suspirou, "vivia me repetindo isso desde o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Pense na quantidade de feitiços que você ensinou para os garotos nesses últimos anos. Claro que"; e ela encarou Tonks severamente por cima dos óculos enquanto fazia um muxoxo "...nem todos seriam aconselháveis para se ensinar numa escola. Quero que se lembre disso." Ela pediu, obtendo um sorriso vagamente constrangido como resposta. "Você tem muito jeito com os adolescentes; é só lembrar daqueles primeiros jantares da Ordem. E todos nós concordamos unanimemente com a sua nomeação."

"Até o Snape?" Tonks não resistiu.

"Inclusive o professor Snape. Agora"; Minerva ficou de pé e estendeu a mão. "Aqui estão as chaves da sala e do armário do Professor Flitwick. Quero apenas que você faça uma análise rápida do que ele ensinou; nas primeiras semanas de aula iremos apenas revisar. Sinto não poder lhe ajudar mais... meu trabalho me chama"; e ela apontou uma gigantesca pilha de pergaminhos, a maior parte ainda lacrada, sobre a mesa.

"Não tem problema; eu me viro." Ela deu um sorriso rápido, pegou as chaves e saiu da sala, sob o olhar atento da diretora. Só quando a porta se fechou foi que Minerva deixou transparecer uma expressão mais branda tomar conta de seu rosto. Não havia dúvidas de que Nymphadora estava se saindo muito bem; nem parecia a mesma garota à beira do estado de choque que ela encontrou naquele dia fatídico. Agora, se ela algum dia voltaria ao que era antes... McGonagall duvidava seriamente. Mas esperava que a convivência com gente mais jovem ajudasse no processo; este era o terceiro e secreto motivo daquele convite.

Ela suspirou, voltando à realidade. Tinha dois anos de correspondência e arquivos para atualizar. Correspondentes aos dois anos de inatividade em Hogwarts. Dois anos de atraso na educação de quase uma geração inteira de jovens.

"Maldito Ministério da Magia, fechando a escola depois da morte do Albus!"

Embora odiasse Adivinhação com todas as suas forças, Minerva conseguia prever muito claramente que teria sérios problemas com "certos alunos" naquele regresso, especialmente um certo aluno com as iniciais H e P. Cheia de fúria, ela se atirou ao trabalho.

_Primeiro de Setembro de 1999._

Tonks havia passado seis dias trabalhando arduamente. As anotações do falecido Professor de Feitiços eram claras e precisas; mas ela queria surpreender a todos. Não se sentia exatamente empolgada com o novo emprego (aliás, ela duvidava seriamente que algum dia fosse voltar a se empolgar com alguma coisa), mas estava esperançosa. E muito ansiosa. E se Minerva... e até mesmo Snape... (e um leve sorriso lhe aflorava aos lábios quando ela se lembrava. Mentiroso!) achavam que valia a pena ter ela, Tonks, como professora... então... talvez valesse mesmo.

Snape. Severo... Se um ano atrás alguém lhe dissesse que se tornariam tão íntimos, tão cúmplices, ela gargalharia na cara desse alguém e lhe diria que estava sob um feitiço de confusão. Mas as circunstâncias a fizeram conhecer um outro lado dele; e o fizeram conhecer um outro lado dela... desembocando no que eles tinham agora: sentimentos muito especiais, daqueles de querer ver o outro bem e feliz. Ele não era tão rabugento quanto parecia à primeira vista; e até tinha algum senso de humor (distorcido, é claro). Tudo o que ele precisava mesmo era de um bom abraço, mas um abraço sincero, como ela havia achado desde o começo.

Tão atencioso nos últimos dias... bem, do jeito dele. Não deixou de criticar seus planos de aulas ("fracos demais") nem implicar com suas vestes novas, compradas especiamente para as aulas ("vai dar aula usando isso?" e ela estava muito satisfeita com a aquisição: eram mais comportadas - para o padrão Tonks - chegavam até os jolhos e tinham a cintura marcada; e até as cores eram mais sóbrias que o normal). Mas houve também umas duas partidas de xadrez; alguns passeios no jardim depois do jantar... e uma taça de vinho entregue com um leve sorriso, como agora.

Ela agradeceu e bebeu um gole; e sentiu um friozinho no estômago quando passou os olhos pelo do Salão Principal. Estava se enchendo rapidamente com as vestes negras; os alunos finalmente retornavam à escola. Volta e meia ela espichava o pescoço, tentando enxergar rostos conhecidos; mas Harry, Rony e Hermione só apareceram muito depois do chapéu seletor ter entoado sua nova canção; desta vez, festiva, versando de novo sobre a união entre as casas e a necessidade de se preservar o mal sob controle.

Tonks não resistiu e deu um tchauzinho para os garotos surpresos. Ela não comeu muito (como aliás vinha ocorrendo desde "aquele dia") e pulou a sobremesa, pudim de chocolate. Estava começando a se sentir apática outra vez quando viu mais uma cabeça coberta por cabelos flamejantes atravessar rapidamente o salão, dar a volta e sentar na cadeira vazia do outro lado de McGonagall.

"Desculpa... a demora... mas... mamãe... teve outra... daquelas... crises." Murmurou um Carlinhos Weasley ofegante; e em seguida seus lábios formaram um "Criaturas Mágicas" na direção de uma Tonks agradavelmente surpresa, enquanto ele erguia a mão num cumprimento.

McGonagall fez outro gesto de impaciência e murmurou algo sobre a Sra. Weasley ter todo o direito de ter quantas crises ela quisesse. Ficando de pé, bateu com uma colher num cálice de estanho, chamando a atenção das quatro mesas:

"Alunos, atenção. Começamos agora, finalmente, mais um ano de muito estudo. Como sabem, temos várias mudanças no _staff_ da escola. Não é com felicidade que assumo o cargo de diretora. Se pudesse escolher, estaria ainda ocupando meu antigo posto. Mas o que tem de ser feito, será feito. Peço a mesma responsabilidade a vocês. Sei que muitos..." e seus olhos se voltaram na direção do trio "... passaram por aprendizados alternativos durante esses dois anos; mas é importantíssimo concluir os estudos de forma adequada. Pode não parecer nada agora, mas pensem no futuro. Os alunos do sétimo anos deverão, portanto, fazer seus N.I.E.M.s normalmente." Minerva fez uma pausa e, quando voltou a falar, sua voz pareceu levemente emocionada. "Vamos nos lembrar agora dos que nos deixaram... dos que pereceram na luta contra as trevas..."

Tonks sentiu olhos negros a fitando inquisidores quando levou a taça aos lábios, para esconder uma lagrimazinha que escorria pelo seu rosto.

_Setembro de 1995._

"_Ops."_

_A taça escorregou de suas mãos e fez um estrondo ao bater no chão, tingindo as pedras de vermelho escuro. Snape bateu o calhamaço de papéis na mesa, fechou os olhos e cuspiu:_

"_Mas será possível que a senhorita não saiba... existir... sem fazer barulho?"_

"_Desculpa! Não foi por mal, eu..."_

"_Eu tenho, caso não tenha percebido, uma quantidade enorme de relatórios para ler; e já é a oitava vez que a senhorita me interrompe apenas esta noite! Será que não pode simplesmente se sentar e ficar imóvel? Se é que conseg..."_

"_Ok, pára! Já deu!" Tonks sentiu toda a revolta de sete anos e mais algumas semanas aflorando; ela finalmente tinha se dado conta de que não era apenas uma aluna; e agora podia dizer na cara tudo o que pensava sobre toda aquela injustiça e falta de educação. "Como se eu tivesse feito de propósito! Você sabe muito bem que não, não fiz pra te encher o saco. Pensa que é só você quem tem problemas? Que está com a cabeça quente?" E sua voz foi subindo e subindo de tom enquanto falava cada vez mais rápido. "Pois bem, eu vou te contar um segredo: todo mundo aqui tem seus problemas. Todo mundo. Mas você..." ela estendeu o dedo na direção dele, que abriu a boca como se fosse dizer alguma coisa mas se interrompeu na metade do caminho; limitando-se a erguer uma sobrancelha "...você é o único que desconta em todo mundo! Todo cheio de si, achando que é muito inteligente e cheio de classe, mas não é coisa nenhuma. Não tem um pingo de educação! É, é. Parece que faz questão de ser intratável. Deve ser um frustrado, ou... talvez... o contrário. Pois saiba, Senhor Severo Snape..." e ela chegou bem perto de Snape, que a tudo assistia com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios finos, e sussurrou "... que se não fosse tivesse essa tendência a ser insuportável, ranzinza e grosso... talvez pudesse ser até... muito interessante. Um pouco de educação... não ia te fazer mal. Pelo contrário."_

_E o jorro de palavras cessou de repente. Ela sentiu as bochechas pegando fogo. Tinha mesmo tido coragem de dizer tudo aquilo? Louca! Encarado o terrível e vingativo Mestre de Poções? Ela estava ferrada. Morta. Mais que morta. Sem dizer mais uma palavra, passou por ele e sumiu nas sombras do número doze, Grimmauld Place, a tempo de ouvir ainda uma voz desdenhosa perguntado:_

"_Terminou o showzinho?"_

_Snape sentiu o sangue fervendo. Muito. Todo mundo tinha problemas? Não como os dele. Ter que andar na linha para recuperar a confiança do Lord das Trevas; conseguir não se trair; e ainda ter que aturar aqueles cretinozinhos em Hogwarts... Aliás... que tipo de problemas tal criatura poderia ter? Falta de rasgos suficientes na calça? Probleminhas amorosos pós-adolescentes? Maldita moleca! E que historiazinha ridícula era aquela... "pudesse até ser interessante"? Como se ele quisesse que aquela garota louca o achasse interessante. Devia era estar naqueles dias ou algo que o valha. Descerebrada._

_Na reunião seguinte, Severo passou por Tonks, parou, olhou por cima do ombro e disse calmamente:_

"_Boa noite, Nymphadora."_

_E seguiu em frente. Ela só conseguiu gaguejar uma resposta quando ele ia longe; e um sorriso de incredulidade se estampou no rosto dela quando o seguiu para a reunião._

---

mwahahaha! adorei escrever esse capítulo. essa cena final, da discussão, foi extremamente divertida ;D


	4. Porque Sim

_Outubro de 1995._

_Na segunda vez (e em todas as seguintes) ela o corrigiu._

"_E aí, Snape. Boa noite!"_

"_Boa noite, Ny..."_

"_Tonks!"_

"_...dora."_

_E ela apenas sorriu de um jeito misterioso, como se guardasse um gande segredo, e sumiu num piscar de olhos. A cena voltou a se repetir por muitas e muitas reuniões: ela interrompia o que quer que estivesse fazendo para lhe cumprimentar e então, sumir. Snape começou a ficar intrigado; e, em uma certa noite, a segurou pelo braço antes que ela tivesse tempo de desaparecer nas sombras outra vez._

"_Mas aonde é que a senhorita pretende chegar com isso, afinal?"_

"_Ah, a lugar algum. Eu só acho que a gente devia agir como pessoas civilizadas, sabe?" Ela ergueu a sobrancelha. "E um "boa noite" é um ótimo começo, você não acha?"_

"_Pessoas civilizadas..." ele ainda se sentia fervendo por dentro quando lembrava do "showzinho" dela. "Quem sabe se a srta. tivesse uma aparência civilizada..." ele estreitou os olhos, mirando os cabelos alaranjados._

"_Ora, não seja por isso." E fechando os olhos e se concentrando, ela fez escorrer pelos ombros uma cascata de fios castanhos claros; e olhava para ele agora com olhos verdes e brilhantes. Estava encantadora, ela tinha certeza; e tinha feito de propósito. "Melhor assim?"_

"_Hm."_

_E ela sorriu. Na verdade, nem sabia o porquê daquilo tudo. Não tinha porquê. Porque sim. Porque ela queria quebrar aquela casca de rabugice. Ela não resistia a um bom desafio. Já tinha dado os primeiros passos chamando a atenção dele com todos aqueles "boa noite". Havia percebido uma centelha mínima de aprovação no olhar que acompanhara aquele "hm" seco. Mas ela ainda queria mais. Tinha certeza de que, se apertasse os botõezinhos certos, descobriria um Snape que ninguém conhecia._

Dois de Setembro de 1999. 

Quando o despertador tocou, às 7:30 da manhã, ela já estava se revirando na cama havia pelo menos duas horas. Ainda assim, conseguiu chegar ao Salão Pincipal para o café da manhã quando faltavam apenas quinze minutos para começar sua primeira aula. Tudo culpa dos cabelos; eles tinham que combinar com a roupa mas também, ser comportados. Tonks gastou quase uma hora e meia em frente ao espelho fazendo caretas e testando a cor dos fios. Verdes! Rosas! Negros! Loiros! Por fim, se resolveu por um tom castanho escuro que não comprometia nem um pouco.

Assim que ela colocou os pés na sala e viu os alunos do primeiro ano olhando para o teto alto, as escuras paredes de pedras, todos caladinhos e com enormes olhos arregalados, ela os achou as coisas mais adoráveis e inofensivas do mundo.

Nada poderia dar errado.

_Nove de Setembro de 1999._

"Olha, será que vocês poderiam ficar quietos..."

A sala do quinto ano estava um pandemônio. A sua maravilhosa idéia de trazer corvos para os alunos treinarem feitiços silenciadores tinha se revelado péssima. Os corvos haviam escapado da gaiola, os alunos, escapado de seus lugares para caçar ou derrubar ou as aves; e estas contra-atacavam com vôos rasantes e bicadas e, completando a cena de caos, penas negras choviam do teto.

"Alunos, atenção! Vamos voltar para seus lugares..."

A gritaria continuou.

"Quietos, por fav..."

Tonks se interrompeu quando um aluno da Grifinória subiu na mesa dela para mirar um corvo. Certo, aquilo tinha sido demais. Fechando os olhos, ela ergueu a varinha, que já soltava faícas alaranjadas, e mirou-a para o alto enquanto berrava:

"CALEM A BOCA!"

Quando a sala entrou em seu campo de visão novamente, os alunos estavam mudos e de olhos arregalados: o feitiço tinha derrubado duas cortinas, um corvo e um lampião, que tinha iniciado um pequeno incêndio numa pilha de pergaminho em branco. Bom, pelo menos, eles tinham fechado as matracas.

"Recolham cada um o seu corvo, por favor. Em silêncio!" Ela disse, enquanto apagava o fogo com um aceno de varinha.

Isso resumiu bem a semana. À exceção dos alunos do primeiro ano, todas as outras classes foram um pesadelo. E não era só ela, Tonks, quem tinha essa opinião. Ainda no terceiro dia de aula a diretora convocou uma reunião extraordinária com todos os professores, para pegarem ainda mais duro. Os alunos, principalmente os do sétimo ano, que deveriam ter se formado há dois, queriam estar em qualquer outro lugar, fosse pela idade ("com vinte anos e ainda na escola! eu devia era estar trabalhando..."), fosse pelo longo período de inatividade... ou porque haviam visto demais.

Mas hoje... hoje finalmente era sexta-feira. Quando a sineta tocou, às quatro horas, ela queria ser a primeira a sair da sala, correndo e deixando os livros pelo caminho. Mas não; tinha que ficar e recolher todos os pergaminhos, redações e restos não-desaparecidos do material daquela aula; e quando terminou já devia quase ser hora do chá.

"E então? Já foi devorada viva pelas "criancinhas inofensivas"?" perguntou uma voz macia e irônica que se aproximava.

"Oh"; e ela estendeu a mão, rápida, para agarrar um vaso que ia escorregando quando ela se virou para receber Snape. "Tudo bem, confesso, eu estava um pouco errada. Me deram uma canseira, esses alunos. Tô pregada! Só quero subir pro meu quarto, tirar essas botas e..."

Ele a interrompeu com um movimento de cabeça.

"Ainda não. Vim levá-la para um passeio lá fora. Você precisa de um pouco de ar puro."

Ela o encarou boquiaberta.

"Você? Desde quando você sabe o que é ar puro?"

"Não discuta"; ele estreitou os olhos e se fez ameaçador, enquanto lhe oferecia o braço. "Vamos."

Ela revirou os olhos e enganchou-se no braço dele. Snape lhe lançou alguns olhares de esguelha enquanto caminharam até o jardim. Na verdade, havia sido assim durante toda a semana. Ele a vinha estudando disfarçadamente. Analisando todas as mínimas variações de expressão, seu tom de voz, os olhares. E sempre se certificando, sem que ela soubesse, que tudo estava correndo bem, que ela estava se adaptando e se sentindo confortável no castelo. Hoje ela parecia realmente bastante cansada, mas, de alguma forma, quase imperceptível, menos vazia do que naquela tarde no Três Vassouras. Bom, bom.

"Soube dos seus métodos pouco ortodoxos para colocar ordem na sala"; ele disse num tom muito casual, como se comentasse sobre o tempo.

Ela riu.

"Se eu não fui expulsa dessa vez, não vou ser mais."

Ele meneou a cabeça; e ela podia jurar ter visto o vestígio de um sorriso em seus lábios, quando os olhos dele se estreitaram de repente alguns milímetros. Um garoto magricela de cabelos negros desgrenhados havia cortado seu caminho, descendo até a cabana que havia sido de Hagrid, hoje lacrada. Mais um marco da Guerra... Tonks franziu a testa. Canino, que havia sobrevivido, fazia festinhas em volta do garoto.

"Ah, pobre Harry"; ela disse por fim.

Snape não respondeu. Ela ergueu os olhos e viu uma pontinha de desagrado inconfundível na expressão dele.

"Você não muda nunca, não é?"

"Hm."

Não era de todo verdade. A moça a seu lado, que agora lhe dava um beijo na bochecha e se afastava em direção ao garoto e ao cachorro, era a prova viva disso. Que ele podia, sim, mudar sua opinião a respeito de alguém; e mudar radicalmente, até. Mas ela era... especial. Um caso que não podia ser comparado com quase nenhum outro.

_Outubro de 1995._

"_Estou muito desapontado com você, priminha"; Sirius disse entre um gole e outro de cerveja amanteigada._

"_Ué. Por quê?"_

"_Que história é essa de ficar de conversinha com o Ranhoso pelos cantos?" _

_Os "boa noites" haviam evoluído para mais algumas frases._

"_Ah. Isso. O que é que tem?"_

"_Estamos trabalhando todos juntos agora, Sirius"; interpôs Lupin. "Eu particularmente não vejo nada de mais em dois membros da Ordem conversarem..."_

"_É, oras." E Tonks deu de ombros. "Além do quê, ele não é tão ranzinza quanto parece. E eu ainda vou provar: ele só precisa"; e ela ergueu um dedo no ar e disse em tom professoral aos dois amigos que a encaravam atentos: "é de um bom abraço."_

_Sirius engasgou com a cerveja._

"_Acredite. Você não vai quere abraçar o Ranhoso. Não mesmo. Traiçoeiro feito cobra. Além disso..." ele estreitou os olhos "... essas conversinhas estão me parecendo muito íntimas, sabe?" E havia um leve tom de malícia em sua voz._

_Tonks gargalhou._

"_E o que é que você tem com isso?"_

"_Tenho muita coisa. Não quero minha prima envolvida com gente desse tipo."_

"_Ah, bancando o irmão mais velho, agora? Mas e daí se eu quiser? E daí?"_

"_E daí... que eu tenho outra pessoa em mente pra você, priminha. Muito, mas muito melhor mesmo que o Ranhoso. O melhor pretendente que você poderia querer!"_

"_Ah, é? Quem?"_

"_O Aluado aqui"; Sirius concluiu, dando um tapão nas costas de Remus, que colocou a xícara com estrondo sobre o pires; ele e Tonks aliviados porque a cozinha escura não deixava ninguém notar o quanto haviam corado só com uma simples brincadeira a respeito de ficarem juntos._


	5. Vingança e Uísque de Fogo

_Setembro de 1999._

Pobre Harry. Tão, tão mudado desde a primeira vez que o vira. Parecia que havia sido há séculos. Na época, Tonks havia se revoltado com a vida de maus-tratos e desprezo que o garoto levava, morando com aqueles Dursleys horríveis. Mas aquilo, comparando-se com o que Harry vivia hoje, não era nada. Àquela época, ao menos, o garoto se irritava... tinha vida dentro de si. Hoje... Ela suspirou. Ele parecia não se interessar por nada à exceção do quadribol. A bem da verdade, naquela tarde, uma semana atrás, ele só ergueu os olhos para ela e se animou um pouco quando Tonks lhe perguntou dos treinos, que começariam em breve. Mas até mesmo aquele vago interesse se esvaíra quando ele expressou sua descrença em encontrar um substituto à altura de Gina Weasley. Harry então voltou a se fechar; baixou a cabeça para o enorme cachorro que babava em seu colo e ignorou Tonks por completo. Não de propósito. Era uma reação instintiva, atualmente muito normal, naquele garoto perturbado e triste. Os olhos verdes agora eram... assombrados. Eternamente assustados. Olhos que haviam visto demais, presenciado pesadelos demoníacos; e saído vivos. E ela podia jurar, e por experiência própria, que, às vezes, aquela última opção era perfeitamente dispensável.

"Pobre Harry."

Ela ergueu a mão para enxugar mais uma maldita lágrima que insistia em cair. Ele precisava de amigos e de todo o calor humano que precisasse; e, na verdade, não faltavam voluntários para isso. Mas o garoto se afastava de todos, preferindo a solidão. Ela queria fazê-lo falar, se abrir, contar toda a sua revolta e frustração e tristezas, mas...

Mas ela mesma não estava nada bem. Sim, estava se dedicando irrepreensivelmente às aulas; e havia resolvido não ceder. Ia se tornar a melhor professora que já haviam tido ou... não se chamava... bem, Tonks. E realmente estava melhorando um bocado. Durante o dia, então, ela era conhecida como "aquela professora de feitiços um pouco atrapalhada, exigente e mandona". Mas havia momentos, como agora... muito tarde da noite, em que ela, incapaz de dormir e não agüentando mais se revirar sob os lençóis, em que sentia uma falta absurda dele. De dormir juntos. Braços e pernas entrelaçados, se fundindo, querendo mais e mais do outro até mesmo durante o sono profundo. Da respiração calma em seu pescoço, o nariz afundado em seus cabelos, procurando seu cheiro. Uma mão possessiva em sua cintura. Da solidez do corpo dele, o calor... os lábios a beijando de leve, a acariciando de leve mesmo enquanto ele dormia...

Snape assistia a tudo havia alguns minutos, sem se fazer notar, mesclado às sombras. Na verdade, estivera esperando por aquele momento. O momento em que a máscara finalmente ia se romper; e Tonks ia parar de fingir que não sentia nada e extravasar toda a dor. Ele queria que ela gritasse, se revoltasse, quebrasse cosias. Não seria um processo fácil, mas era necessário para que ela se curasse. Mas não ia começar naquela noite. Snape então se aproximou com pisadas leves como as de um gato. Ele pensou em fazer algum comentário sarcástico para que ela revidasse, mas se sentiu completamente desarmado com o sorriso molhado de lágrimas. Então ele apenas perguntou suavemente:

"Não consegue dormir?"

"É. Insônia... e você?"

"Detenção"; ele respondeu simplesmente, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ela virou para o lado e fez um som deveria ter sido uma risada mas que soou como uma fungada.

"Eu devia ter imaginado."

E levou à mão ao rosto para secar outra lágrima. Snape sentia como se fosse se separar em dois. Metade dele não se sentia nem um pouco à vontade com mulheres chorando; o velho coração de pedra simplesmente não se comovia com aquela demonstração excessiva de feminilidade. Mas ela não era apenas uma mulher; era Tonks. Não sabia se se aproximava e a envolvia em um abraço; ou se falava com ela ou... Ele começou colocando suavemente a mão em seu ombro.

"Escute..."

E então, ela resolveu por ele. Se jogou em seus braços, e a primeira coisa que ele sentiu foram as lágrimas molhando sua roupa, seu pescoço. Mas apenas algumas. Ela ainda não havia se partido... ainda não. Ela afundou o rosto na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro dele, sentindo o cheiro bom que se desprendia das roupas dele, coberta pelos cabelos que ela havia aprendido a gostar, sentindo os braços esguios dele a envolvendo enquanto se acalmava.

"Quer que eu a acompanhe até seu quarto? Algumas horas de sono irão lhe fazer bem." Ele murmurou longos minutos depois em seu ouvido.

"Não adianta"; ela sussurrou com a voz abafada pelo contato com as vestes negras. "Não vou conseguir dormir. Não consigo dormir desde.. desde..."

"Shh."

Ela suspirou, engolindo de vez o choro.

"Quer conversar, então?" Ele murmurou outra vez; e seu tom de voz era macio e quente e preocupado.

Ela suspirou profundamente, engolindo de vez o choro.

"Pode ser, desde que não seja sobre... aquilo." Tonks respondeu se afastando dele, agora a imagem do auto-controle.

"Tudo bem. Hm... se incomoda se formos até minha sala? Teremos mais privacidade lá."

Ela deu de ombros e acompanhou-o até as masmorras.

"Quer beber alguma coisa?"

"Chá"; e no instante seguinte uma xícara fumegante surgia na mesinha à sua frente. Fechando os olhos, ela tomou um longo gole enquanto voltava a se controlar. Snape se sentou a seu lado com um copo de uísque de fogo na mão.

"E então, quem foi o felizardo que pegou detenção essa noite?"

Ele respondeu com aquele velho arzinho de desdém.

"Ah. Um pobre infeliz da Grifinória..."

"Pra variar..."

"... que pensou ser mais esperto que eu." Ele finalizou, colocando os pés sobre a mesa e bebendo um gole de seu uísque de fogo.

Ela sorriu.

"O que é engraçado?" Ele perguntou estreitando os olhos.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

"Você."

E ele podia adivinhar um novo sorriso por trás da xícara pelo modo como seus olhos se apertaram levemente. O sorriso logo sumiu, mas ele, ele, Severo Snape, se sentiu satisfeito por ter feito aquela garota sorrir.

"Estamos nos dando melhor com as criancinhas inofensivas, não estamos?" Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, impassível.

"Os monstrinhos"; ela corrigiu, colocando a xícara vazia sobre a mesa. "Um bando de pequenos trasgos enlouquecidos"; e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto lhe contava as últimas atrocidades dos monstrinhos.

"E como... como se sente aqui? Quero dizer... como está lidando com tudo e..." e voz dele adquiriu aquela tonalidade incerta que ela vinha notando nos últimos tempos.

"Bem"; ela respondeu simplesmente, afundando agora o rosto em seu ombro; e se calou durante algum tempo. "E você, Sev...? Como você se sente aqui... agora..." Ela murmurou preguiçosa, se virando em busca de uma posição mais confortável.

Ele demorou longos minutos para responder e, quando o fez, tinha a testa franzida, olhando muito sério e implacável para o fundo do copo vazio.

"Como se não tivesse o direito de estar aqui. Como se tivesse me aproveitando... sujo..."; ele suspirou. "Nem o retrato..." ele se interrompeu de repente. Ainda que ela fosse Tonks, haviam certos momentos de fraqueza que preferia que ela não visse.

Ela não disse mais nada; e foi só então que ele notou a respiração pesada e o corpo mole.

"Tonks." Ele chamou. Ela se aconchegava ao corpo dele, um braço passando por sobre sua cintura, a respiração profunda em seu pescoço.

"Tonks."

Ele suspirou derrotado. Ela estava ferrada num sono profundo. Seu quarto era no terceiro andar da torre Oeste; e estava totalmente fora de cogitação atravessar metade do castelo com ela dormindo daquele jeito. Sacando a varinha, ele optou pelo caminho mais prático. Com todo o cuidado, fez Tonks se levitar e deitou-a em sua cama. Alcançou uma coberta (ela sempre reclamava que as masmorras eram frias demais, mesmo no verão) e puxou até debaixo do queixo dela. Então suspirou outra vez. Estava sozinho e, como sempre nessas horas, seu rosto demonstrava uma ou outra coisa que sempre fazia questão de não deixar transparecer. Fixou os olhos nela por um longo tempo, uma expressão enigmática no rosto, tamborilando um dedo sobre os lábios finos. Como ela reagiria se soubesse que ele, Snape, era a fonte de todos os seus problemas?

_Outubro de 1995._

"_... e daí se eu quiser? E daí?"_

_Severo sentiu seus lábios se curvando um tantinho para cima quando a ouviu erguer a voz contra Sirius. Não que ele quisesse. Ora. Tinha muito mais coisas com que se preocupar do que com uma possível paixonite daquela garota louca. Claro que ele não quereria nada com ela; jamais. Mas o prazer de ver Black contrariado era maravilhoso, lhe dava uma satisfação enorme. Ele se voltou para dentro das sombras, empurrando para o fundo da mente a vozinha que lhe dizia que Tonks poderia ser bonita se quisesse; e era inteligente e forte e... _

"_Bobagem"; ele murmurou para si mesmo._

---

Tsc tsc, que ser mais pouco romântico esse Sevinho, apelando pra varinha em vez de carregar a dama nos braços. Mas ele vai pagar.


	6. Uísque de Fogo e Cerveja Amanteigada

_Novembro de 1995._

_Snape se inclinou perigosamente e murmurou em seu ouvido, usando seu tom de voz mais quente, mais macio e mais sedutor:_

"_Tenha uma boa noite, Nymphadora."_

" _Tonks", foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer, num sussurro, a voz trêmula, olhos fechados, enquanto um arrepio percorria seu corpo._

_E quando Snape fechou a porta atrás de si e saiu para a rua, trazia ainda nos lábios o vestígio de um sorriso... um sorriso de satisfação, temperado com um leve sabor de vingança. _

_Enquanto isso, Tonks havia desabado no antiqüíssimo sofá dos Black e murmurava consigo mesma. O que havia sido aquilo? Estaria ela louca ou... Severo Snape estava mesmo a fim de... seduzi-la? Porque ela podia apostar todos os seus discos das Esquisitonas que sim, aquele tom de voz havia sido calculadamente utilizado para deixá-la sem fôlego e com as pernas bambas. Mas porque, Merlin, porque? Ela franziu a testa._

"_E será possível..."_

_E Tonks se interrompeu, balançando a cabeça. Não era ali que ela havia planejado chegar, absolutamente. Quando começara aquele jogo, seu único objetivo era, pura e simplesmente, conseguir um Snape mais tratável. Mas agora..._

"_Será possível... estar se interessando por dois ao mesmo tempo?"_

_Talvez fosse. E não parecia surpreendente, se ela analisasse bem. O que um tinha, faltava ao outro. Eram tão diferentes quanto... quanto..._

"_... cerveja amanteigada e uísque de fogo!" ela murmurou para si mesma, abafando uma risadinha em seguida._

_Remus era agradável, quente, confortável e espalhava um calorzinho gostoso por suas entranhas sempre que entravam em contato (se bem que, ultimamente, o calorzinho aparecia só de pensar nele). Era uma bebida para todos os lugares, para se beber com quase todo mundo. Tinha um quê de álcool e a deixava um pouco fora de si, meio feliz demais e corando._

_Já Snape... um tremor involuntário não muito agradável percorreu seu corpo. Snape... era tão amargo, traiçoeiro (segundo Sirius) e perigosamente viciante quanto uísque de fogo. O rastro que ele deixava não era um simples calorzinho. Ele queimava por dentro, com chamas que duravam até muitas horas depois de se haver bebido; e, se não se fosse forte o suficiente, era um vício que poderia levar à perdição. Ele não era bonito, não se encaixava em padrão de beleza algum. Mas quando aqueles olhos negros, quase sempre tão frios, resolviam se aquecer e quase... bem, quase devorá-la, bebê-la... conseguiam ter o mesmo efeito que a voz aveludada tivera há pouco._

_ELa suspirou; e sobrepondo-se à imagem dos cabelos negros e nariz adunco em sua mente surgiu outra. Olhos doces e meio tristes, voz rouca, cabelos ficando grisalhos caindo pela testa._

"_Ah, Remus, seu tolinho..."_

_Ele tinha vergonha do cabelo! Na noite em que ela contou a ele o quanto os achava charmosos, ele a olhou como se tivesse ouvido o maior absurdo de todos os tempos. Tonks sorriu. Como alguém podia ser ao mesmo tempo tão forte e tão doce, tão capaz e tão frágil...? Ele era um homem feito, vários anos mais velho do que ela, mas às vezes ela simplesmente não resistia e queria abraçá-lo e passar as mãos pelos seus cabelos como se ele fosse um garotinho. _

_Bem, bem... ela até podia estar se sentindo atraída pelo uísque e pela cerveja, mas, quando deixava a imaginação fluir solta, eram sempre os olhos cor de âmbar, exóticos e doces, que dominavam seus pensamentos._

_Novembro de 1999._

Várias semanas se passaram e as coisas continuaram exatamente as mesmas: alunos rebeldes, um Harry deprimido, Ronny e Hermione, mesmo que namorassem há quase dois anos, brigando como sempre; e Carlinhos Weasley, apesar de seguir perigosamente quase a mesma linha de Hagrid em suas aulas, havia se tornado um dos professores mais queridos; assim como Tonks.

Snape continuava sendo o terror dos alunos. Mas, afora suas aulas, não havia quase mais nada em comum com o Mestre de Poções de três anos atrás. Para começar, ele simplesmente não conseguia olhar nos olhos o quadro de um certo ex-diretor de Hogwarts. Mesmo que Dumbledore houvesse lhe assegurado incontáveis vezes que não se importava, que havia sido um sacrifício por um bem maior, Severo ainda se sentia indigno de continuar na escola. Mas ele não podia simplesmente passar pelas grandes portas de carvalho decidido a nunca mais voltar. Várias coisas o prendiam ali. Havia, por exemplo, Tonks. Ainda fingindo que não sentia nada, ainda tentando se enganar que "aquilo" não a havia afetado tanto assim. Era engraçado, Snape às vezes pensava, que enquanto ele próprio guardasse tão firme quanto possível seus próprios sentimentos de culpa, raiva e frustração para si mesmo, o que ele mais queria era vê-la colocando para fora sentimentos muito semelhantes.

Mas era assim que devia ser. Ele, durante toda sua vida, havia sido o melhor em ocultar seus sentimentos. Tal atitude não era novidade alguma para ninguém. Mas aquela... definitivamente não era Tonks. Então ele esperava, pacientemente. Às vezes pensava se não valeria a pena contar-lhe um de seus segredos sujos para ver a máscara se romper. Às vezes, porém, ele apenas a observava, como uma águia espreitando a presa, os olhos negros perfurando e interrogando silenciosamente... como agora.

"O que foi?" Ela perguntou franzindo a testa depois de longos minutos sendo objeto de estudo daquele par de olhos.

"Nada", ele murmurou, olhando para o céu, e então mentiu: "... quero dizer, estava pensando... preparada para a derrota?"

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e riu (e Snape sabia que era um entusiasmo falso).

"Acho que a pessoa mais indicada para responder essa pergunta é você mesmo", ela replicou.

"Veremos."

A primeira partida de Quadribol da temporada, Grifinória contra Sonserina, seria no próximo sábado, dali a dois dias. Harry, a despeito de sua indiferença para com tudo o mais, inda era o melhor e provavelmente para sempre o seria.

"Topa uma aposta?"

"Uma aposta?" Ele repetiu, estreitando os olhos.

"Hmm... uma noite no Três Vassouras, que tal? O perdedor paga tudo. Já vou avisando que não bebo pouco", ela finalizou, estendendo a mão.

"Fechado"; e ele estendeu a mão também; e depois a retirou bem devagar, as pontas de seus longos dedos roçando suavemente na palma da mão dela.

_Novembro de 1995._

_Assim que Severo pôs os pés na cozinha para deixar seu relatório sobre a mesa, antes da reunião daquela noite, Sirius lhe lançou um longo e indecifrável olhar por detrás de um cálice de bebida. Os lábios de Snape se crisparam alguns milímetros para cima; e então, Sirius jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou._

_Pensando com seus botões sobre o quanto aquele desprezível Black estava cada dia mais louco e instável, SNape se dirigiu para a sala, a fim de encontrar sua presa. Ela já devia estar ali; ultimamente ele vinha se certificando dos horários dela e fazendo coincidir com eles, sempre que possível, suas raras aparições no número 12 do Largo Grimmauld. Ultimamente, também, ele vinha se sentindo cada vez mais ansioso por cada encontro, mas atribuía isso ao prazer de irritar Black, fingindo estar interessadíssimo naquela... louca Nymphadora. Seu sorriso aumentou um tantinho mais e ele sentiu ímpetos de rir, exatamente como Black havia feito há poucos minutos._

_Mas então..._

_... então, seus ouvidos registraram murmúrios e risadinhas, o silêncio, e mais algumas palavras sussurradas se aproximando de dentro das sombras. Era a voz dela, sem dúvida alguma... acompanhada pela voz rouca e um pouco hesitante que pertencia, inconfundivelmente, a Remus Lupin._

_Antes que Snape pudesse formular qualquer teoria, Tonks e Lupin surgiram no umbral da porta, de mãos dadas e, sem notar que havia alguém mais na sala, trocaram um longo beijo. Snape deve ter feito algum ruído, apesar de não se recordar; porque os dois se afastaram de repente e Tonks deu um tchauzinho, sorrindo mais do que nunca:_

"_E aí, Snape! Boa noite!"_

_Ele estreitou os olhos quando respondeu um seco "boa noite" e ignorou Lupin por completo. Enquanto voltava para a cozinha, sentia algo que nem sabia o que era queimando dentro de si e, por fora, se mantinha frio e impassível como sempre._


	7. Pagando uma Aposta

_Novembro de 1999._

Ele parou repentinamente ao chegar às grandes portas de carvalho, agradecendo por estar oculto pelas sombras. Ao contrário do que Snape imaginava, ela já estava lá fora esperando por ele, inquieta, alisando as vestes sobre o corpo, se apoiando ora sobre uma perna ora sobre a outra e vasculhando o céu, como se procurasse algo. Estreitando os olhos, ele se demorou alguns segundos estudando a figura esguia e colorida à sua frente (mesmo que os cabelos dela estivessem castanho-claros e os olhos, se ele não estivesse enganado, verdes, o sobretudo cereja não deixava dúvidas quanto à identidade daquela bruxa), dizendo a si mesmo, mais uma vez, que seu objetivo era apenas analisar o estado mental dela.

Ela sorriu aquele breve fantasma de um sorriso quando finalmente o viu se aproximando; e Snape sentiu alguma coisa ácida escorrendo pela garganta e descendo até atingir seu coração.

"Olha, prometo não ficar te importunando... bem, importunando muito, por causa do jogo de hoje, beleza?"

"Para o seu próprio bem"; ele respondeu estreitando os olhos e oferecendo o braço a ela.

Ela apoiou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele enquanto caminhavam, e suspirou bem umas quatro vezes até chegarem ao Três Vassouras. Snape a olhava de esguelha enquanto seus olhos buscavam mais sinais de alguma coisa não-boa no rosto dela. Sinais que ele havia notado desde o café da manhã; e que não se abrandaram absolutamente, mesmo com a convincente vitória do time dela sobre o dele.

Mas isso era um bom indício: ela finalmente estava deixando transparecer seus sentimentos. Talvez só precisasse de um empurrãozinho... e uma idéia arriscada e louca começou a se formar lentamente na mente de Severo. Eles estavam indo a um bar, não estavam? E se ele, por acaso... a deixasse beber uma ou duas doses a mais... e direcionasse a conversa para o tema que tanto lhe interessava? Bem, era arriscado; e absolutamente não combinava com seu modo de agir. Mas ele não podia demonstrar interesse demais em condições normais; então... quando se aproximaram do retângulo iluminado e quente que dava entrada ao pub, Severo Snape já havia se decidido: iria embebedar Tonks.

Ele escolheu uma mesa reservada; e puxou a cadeira para ela sentar; e logo dois copos de uísque de fogo foram colocados sobre a mesa.

"À Sonserina"; ele ergueu o copo.

"À Grifinória"; ela brindou por sua vez, erguendo a sobrancelha num leve desafio.

Enquanto Tonks iniciava algum assunto e logo depois o interrompia, perdida em pensamentos, Snape deu continuidade a seu plano; observando cuidadosamente os efeitos do álcool e às vezes esperando alguns minutos antes de deixá-la tomar o copo seguinte. Ele queria uma Tonks falante; não uma à beira de um coma alcoólico. O problema era que ela o estava obrigando a acompanhá-la copo a copo; e logo Madame Rosmerta colocava à sua frente o quarto copo da bebida.

Tonks não o bebeu imediatamente, porém, como havia feito com os outros. Ela se curvou um pouco sobre a mesa, observando o tampo de madeira através do líquido cor de âmbar. Então, suspirou profundamente.

"O que foi?" Snape se apressou em perguntar, seus dedos roçando de leve sobre as costas da mão dela.

Tonks levou o copo aos lábios e o virou de uma só fez; e então fez uma careta.

"Sabe?" E ela olhou de lado para ele, um sorriso um pouco amargo nos lábios. "Eu costumava pensar em você como o Sr. Uísque de Fogo."

"Sr... Uísque de Fogo?" Ele boquiabriu-se.

"Éé. Porque você queima aqui dentro"; e ela colocou a mão sobre o peito; "é deliciosamente amargo e vicia tanto quanto uísque"; ela concluiu, voltando a olhar para a frente com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

"Bem..." e ele tentou dizer alguma coisa. Aquilo... havia sido um elogio? Bem, fosse o que fosse, havia sido perturbador. Se ele fosse um homem que corasse, estaria violentamente vermelho àquela hora. Procurou se manter impassível, o que se mostrava cada vez mais difícil à medida em que o álcool caía em sua corrente sanguínea. A bem da verdade, de repente ele se deu conta de que em algum momento seu plano inicial, de descobrir quanta falta ela sentia do lobisomem perdera completamente o sentido; e seus olhos se demoravam mais e mais na beldade sentada a seu lado.

Ele não saberia dizer se ela havia feito de propósito; mas hoje ela usava exatamente os mesmos cabelos e olhos que usara um longo tempo atrás... uma face que ele nunca havia esquecido. De repente, também, ele descobriu que queria chegar mais perto e... quem sabe...

"Você gosta, não gosta?" Ela indagou o encarando com malícia, enquanto seus dedos deslizavam de leve por sobre a manga da veste dele, e alcançando o copo ainda intocado. "Desses olhos, desse rosto?"

Ele engoliu em seco, tentando se desipnotizar.

"Eu..."

"Gosta. E desse visual?" E em segundos seus cabelos adquiriram um tom castanho muito escuro e brilhante; e seus olhos se tornaram de um cinzento igualmente escuro, lembrando muito uma versão mais jovem e menos maligna da falecida Bellatrix Lestrange. Com efeito: as mesmas feições nobres, as maçãs do rosto altas, os lábios cheios e a pele pálida dos Black estavam lá, embora seu nariz fosse mais para arrebitado do que para reto. Os olhos quase negros o encaravam o tempo todo sem piscar.

"É... absolutamente... estonteante"; ele disse num sopro.

Ela riu com ironia e virou seu quinto copo de uísque de fogo.

"Nota-se"; ela disse simplesmente enquanto tentava colocar o copo sobre a mesa uma, duas, três vezes. Snape agarrou firme sua mão, colocando o copo com segurança sobre a madeira.

"Madame Rosmerta!" E no instante seguinte Tonks já acenava freneticamente para a mulher bonita do outro lado do bar. "Vê mais dois! Ops..."

O som do copo se estilhaçando no chão trouxe desanuviou a mente de Severo.

"Não, Tonks, não. Creio que é melhor esperar um pouco"; ele sibilou e acenou com a cabeça para Rosmerta, cancelando o pedido; e deixando Tonks frustrada.

"Ah, Snape, qual é? Resolveu cuidar de mim, agora?" E ele percebeu que a voz dela já não era tão firme quanto uma hora atrás; e seus olhos estavam levemente fora de foco. "Se bem que..."; e ela franziu a testa e mordeu o lábio carnudo, fazendo os olhos dele se desviarem alguns milímetros para baixo, focando os lábios macios e rosados. "Você anda mesmo cuidando de mim nos últimos meses, não é?"

"Não diria exatamente cuidando. Somos colegas, é natural..."

"Oh. Snape, por favor"; ela o interrompeu, chegando mais perto e sussurrando, sedutora. "Não tenta me fazer acreditar que você também toma conta da McGonaggal, da Sprout, da Vector... isso simplesmente não faz seu tipo. Mas sabe de uma coisa?" Ela perguntou chegando ainda mais perto. "Eu sempre soube que você era assim. Sempre. Mesmo insistindo em ser tão ranzinza, eu sempre soube que lá dentro você pode ser doce, carinhoso, atencioso e passional se realmente quiser"; e agora ela murmurava em seus ouvidos, os lábios quase os tocando e fazendo Snape se dar conta de que tudo tinha dado tremendamente errado. Era ele, agora, quem se sentia arrepiado e com as pernas bambas.

Graças a Slytheryn, porém, Tonks havia se afastado um pouco e agora pedia mais uísques. Dessa vez, ele não a impediu. Novamente se sentia como se fosse se separar em dois. O homem frio que havia se tornado com o passar dos anos lutava para continuar impassível e intocável; e não queria se envolver em hipótese alguma. Outro homem, o que ele seria hoje se aquela garotinho triste tivesse recebido amor e carinho em vez de palavras ásperas e brigas, lutava para voltar à vida dentro dele, para puxar a mulher ao seu lado para bem pertinho outra vez e... quem sabe... Ainda mergulhado em pensamentos, ele viu pelo canto do olho Tonks virando mais um copo. Ele fechou os olhos, apalpando a testa. O homem que um dia fora um Comensal da Morte estava vencendo a batalha dentro dele... aquilo tudo era errado e não devia estar acontecendo. Maldita hora em que ele tivera aquele plano absurdo de embebedar Tonks! De repente, ele sentiu um copo sendo pressionado contra seus lábios.

"Bebe, Snape, bebe! Eu já tô dois copos na sua frente. Seu frouxo!"E ela dava risadinhas enquanto o forçava a engolir o uísque, que derramava pelo queixo e molhava a gola alta de suas vestes.

Seus dedos se fecharam como garras em torno do pulso dela; e ele afastou o copo com alguma rispidez e, da mesma forma, ficou de pé, tentando ignorar uma leve tonteira.

"Castelo. Agora."

"Mas..."

"Sem discussão."

A contragosto ela ficou de pé e disse todo tipo de bobagem enquanto ele pagava dez uísques de fogo e durante metade do caminho. De repente, ela estacou. Seu rosto pareceu ficar verde e ela levou a mão ao estômago.

"Ah..."

Snape se aproximou...

"O quê...?"

... e então... ela se virou para o lado instintivamente e vomitou. Ele deu um passo para trás,mas segurou-a pelos ombros enquanto ela se curvava. Por fim ela ficou ereta e aspirava grandes sorvos do ar frio e fresco daquela noite. Severo se aproximou e passou um braço por seus ombros e tirou a varinha de dentro das vestes.

"Aqui... Limpar!" Ele murmurou enquanto fazia um gesto rápido com a varinha, e toda a substância viscosa desapareceu imediatamente das roupas e da pele dela, agora um pouco mais sóbria.

"Que coisa mais idiota..." Ela começou.

"Shhh... da próxima vez, combinaremos um limite de drinques, entendido?" E ele tentou sorrir.

Ela parecia ainda constrangida quando disse:

"Obrigada"; e passou os braços em volta da cintura dele. Severo podia sentir agora o corpo dela, quente e feminino, se aconchegando e se pressionando ao seu, os olhos quase-negros olhando dentro dos seus e o hálito dela, agora fresco e limpo, se insinuando pelos seus próprios lábios. Os olhos e a respiração se tornaram ainda mais próximos; e Snape não sabia se agradecia ou amaldiçoava quando ela tropeçou na barra das longas das vestes dele e seu beijo acertou, em vez dos lábios, o pedacinho do pescoço logo abaixo da orelha. O efeito, porém, foi bombástico: ele sentiu como se um líquido muito gelado escorrendo por seu corpo e então, ficando muito quente. E essa sensação o acompanhou naquela noite, enquanto ele se revirava de insônia sob as cobertas, e em várias e várias noites seguintes.

---

certo. o capítulo ficou enoooorme e não era essa a intenção... tanto que eu tive que cortar uma parte. também tava planejando escrever alguma coisa mais leve pra elevar um pouco o clima da fic, mas acabou saindo assim, meio triste, meio dark. mas ficou bom, então continua assim. ahn, fala sério, é meio golpe baixo pra mim apelar pro pequeno príncipe, o snapezinho que via os pais discutindo e tudo o mais. ah que dózinha, ele merece uma porção de abraços :

bom, o próximo não deve demorar (até porque já tem uma boa parte escrita ) )

ah, é: por último, eu andei fazendo algumas fanarts snape/tonks nesses dias, se alguém quiser ver, é só ir no link que ta no meu profile aqui do site.


	8. Ressentimento e Ressurreição

_Primeiro de Setembro de 1996._

_Ele havia se mantido frio e impassível durante quase todo o tempo até ali. Claro. Não havia porque não permanecer assim. Era certo que havia perdido uma bela chance de se vingar do maldito Black. Mas mesmo que houvesse cozinhado aquele ódio em fogo brando durante vinte anos, aguardando nas sombras cada oportunidade de revidar, até mesmo assim ele conseguia distinguir a falta de importância daquela vingança idiota frente ao que estava por vir nos próximos meses. A vingança, quem sabe, poderia ficar um pouquinho mais para a frente... e poderia incluir também o lobisomem, se ele tivesse sorte._

_De qualquer forma, ele devia era estar feliz ou no mínimo, aliviado, por ter se livrado de Nymphadora. Seria uma vergonha alguém como ele ser visto se envolvendo com ela, por incontáveis motivos. Grifinória. Um vocabulário deplorável. Ainda se vestindo com aqueles farrapos trouxas. Bem, ela podia ser (e nesse ponto seus lábios se retorciam num muxoxo, não querendo admitir tal qualidade) inteligente e capaz. Mas não sabia se mover ou fazer coisa alguma com graça... pensando bem, era antes uma desgraça._

_Ela podia ser estonteante, também, se assim o quisesse. Mas aquilo não lhe significava nada. Se ele por acaso desejasse uma bela mulher em sua cama, o Lado das Trevas fervilhava de beldades, todas ávidas por poder e status. Ambas coisas que ele podia oferecer em uma quantidade nada modesta, apesar de todo a desconfiança de que desfrutava por parte dos Comensais. _

_Enfim... quase impassível._

_"Quase". Porque havia sido impossível não sentir uma pontinha de satisfação quando o relacionamento começou a se desintegrar, logo após a morte de Black. Mais de uma vez ele havia sentido um sorrisinho de desdém aflorar aos lábios quando presenciava desentendimentos, discussões e lágrimas, antes, durante ou depois das reuniões. Ela tinha preferido o lobisomem, não tinha? Oh, e como era deliciosamente irônico agora, assisti-lo a simplesmente se recusar continuar com aquele romancezinho nauseante. E ela ainda insistia e corria atrás, acabando com toda a sua dignidade._

_"Quase". Porque havia sido impossível não se sentir surpreso e estarrecido naquela noite... porque mesmo abandonada e deprimida, Tonks possuía agora um novo patrono. E então, pela primeira vez em meses, a máscara se afrouxou um tantinho e Snape deixou transparecer um mínimo daquele ressentimento que fervia dentro dele:_

"_Acho que você estava melhor servida com o antigo patrono. O novo... parece fraco."_

_E a satisfação de ver choque e horror estampado no rosto dela só perdeu para a de ter Harry todo para si durante o trajeto até o castelo._

_Dezembro de 1999._

"Então..."

"Antes de tudo, sente-se"; e Tonks estendeu a mão, apontando a cadeira do outro lado da escrivaninha. Harry se sentou, apático, e largou a mochila aos pés. "Bem... isso não vai ser uma detenção, só quero conversar com você."

"Certo"; ele murmurou, olhando para o tampo da mesa.

Ela se sentia completamente incapaz de lhe passar um sermão. Conhecia o garoto há anos, havia testemunhado sua transformação de adolescente ingênuo a adulto arrasado. Era, então, um pouco difícil se enxergar e impor-se como professora; a relação era essencialmente outra.

Apesar disso, ele devia seguir as regras como todo mundo.

"Escuta, Harry. Dormir três aulas seguidas e deixar de entregar quatro deveres não é o comportamento que eu espero de um aluno."

"Sei..."

Ela iniciou então seu pequeno discurso sobre a importância de se terminar os estudos pela quadragésima sétima vez naquele trimestre, se não estivesse enganada. Harry permaneceu o tempo todo olhando para o tampo da mesa e respondendo ocasionalmente por meio de monossílabos e, ela tinha certeza, não absorvendo nenhuma de suas palavras. Tonks resolveu tentar outro método.

"Harry"; ela disse, ficando de pé, contornando a mesa e indo se ajoelhar ao lado da cadeira, deixando seus olhos no mesmo nível dos dele. "Olha pra mim. Vamos ter uma conversa de homem para homem, está bem?" E sorriu e piscou para ele quando o rapaz ergueu os olhos, surpreso. "Eu sei que... bem, provavelmente, eu não sofri tanto quanto você nos últimos anos. Ninguém sofreu."

Ele continuou imóvel e calado.

"Só que... veja bem. Todos nós perdemos pessoas que amamos. Eu, Minerva, o Carlinhos... e nenhum de nós está deixando de cumprir com seus deveres, entende? Posso imaginar muito bem, mais do que você pensa, como se sente agora..." e ela colocou a mão sobre o ombro esquerdo do rapaz. "E digo que você não pode se deixar abater assim. Não pode."

Ele suspirou, encarando agora os joelhos. A sala estava tão quieta, o silêncio interrompido apenas por um baixo murmúrio do vento lá fora e pelo ruído dos enormes flocos de neve se chocando contra as janelas, que Tonks se assustou quando ouviu batidas insistentes na porta e sem querer chutou longe a mochila de Harry ("ai!") quando se ergueu.

"Professora McGonagall..."

"Potter está aqui?" perguntou a diretora, parecendo estranhamente excitada; e logo os cabelos flamejantes de Carlinhos Weasley surgiram pelo corredor e adentraram a sala depois de cumprimentar Tonks.

Harry apenas se virou na cadeira.

"É a Gina, Harry. A Gina! Ela acordou!"

"O quê!" O rapaz de óculos ficou de pé num pulo. Uma McGonagall anormalmente sorridente se aproximou.

"É verdade, Harry... a garota Weasley finalmente despertou."

"E ela quer ver você. Mamãe acaba de mandar uma coruja, disse que a primeira pessoa de quem Ginny perguntou foi você!"

Finalmente o antigo Harry Potter parecia ter voltado a habitar aquele corpo magricela.

"Vou lhe dar permissão para ir ao St. Mungus agora mesmo... mas deve retornar para as aulas de amanhã, entendido?"A diretora retomou sua habitual expressão severa.

"C-claro..." Harry não tinha a menor idéia do que McGonaggal havia acabado de lhe dizer; tudo o que conseguia pensar era que finalmente teria Gina de volta, e que finalmente poderia começar a pensar em ter uma vida normal, com dezenove anos de atraso e...

"Harry!" Ron e Hermione surgiram pela porta de mãos dadas; a garota pulou em seu pescoço e Ron dava soquinhos nas costas do amigo.

Não querendo interromper o momento quase familiar, Tonks se manteve ao lado da porta aberta, observando a sala cheia, confortante, quente... como se fosse um Natal antecipado. Ela não cabia em si de felicidade e sentia seu rosto todo distendido por um sorriso enorme. Até que uma figura vestida de negro deslizando do outro lado do corredor chamou sua atenção.

"Hey! Snape!" Ela acenou.

Ele parou e se virou lentamente; e então, iniciou um pequeno desvio de rota. Enquanto Severo percorria os metros que os separavam, Tonks teve tempo de recordar o quanto ele havia estado um pouco... distante nas últimas semanas. Para ser mais exata, desde aquela noite fatídica quando foram ao Três Vassouras e ela... bem, ela insensatamente tentara beijá-lo. Onde estava com a cabeça? Tonks sentiu um friozinho no estômago e as bochechas corando. Louca!

E Snape agora estava... diferente. Pelo que ela conhecia dele, aquela distância calculadamente imposta poderia dizer, claro, que ele não queria absolutamente nada com ela. Mas podia, também, significar que queria, mas que por algum motivo não deixaria aquilo em frente. De fato, ela não havia se esquecido de que Snape tomara atitudes parecidíssimas quando ela começou o namoro com Lupin. Claro que agora eles eram mais íntimos e Severo não ia simplesmente deixar de falar com ela. Ele continuava atencioso e... Tonks pensou, sorrindo para si mesma, "cuidando dela", mas...

"E então?" Ele perguntou, agora a poucos passos de distância, erguendo a sobrancelha, as mãos escondidas dentro das mangas largas das vestes por causa do frio.

"A Gina acordou. Não é demais?"

"Hm."

"Ah, Snape. Não. Não, não, não, não. Hoje é um dia feliz, está bem? Nada de cara feia."

Ele suspirou.

"Ouça..."

"Shhh"; ela o interrompeu, colocando o dedo sobre seus lábios. Imediatamente dedos finos se fecharam sobre o pulso dela, interrompendo o contato.

Então, por um momento, seus olhos se encontraram e ficaram presos uns nos outros. Seus dedos ainda se tocavam, quase se entrelaçando, irradiando choquezinhos pelos corpos dos dois a partir do ponto em que se tocavam. Sem saber o que dizer, os lábios dele se entreabriram milímetros e então... o batalhão de pessoas saiu da sala. E, por incrível que pareça, foi a irritante srta. Granger quem lhe salvou o dia, puxando Tonks pelo braço e desfazendo aquele momento perturbador.

"Vem com a gente, Tonks."

E ela deu a Snape um abraço rápido, ao qual ele retribuiu; e segundos depois sumia pela curva do comprido corredor, as vozes animadas morrendo na distância, deixando-o aliviado, vazio e confuso.

Severo Snape sacudiu a cabeça e retomou o caminho para as masmorras.

---

porque snape/tonks é canon! hahaha. bom, finalmente eles estão começando a admitir que sentem alguma coisa (apesar de que, claro, ainda exista um ou outro obstaculozinho para esse casal ser feliz para sempre). ah, eu simplesmente adoro escrever essas cenas onde o snape está queimando de desejo e inveja mas não quer admitir pra si mesmo e fica destacando os pontos negativos da tonks, adoooooro! D

bem, o harry merecia mesmo alguma coisa boa. tadinho. a partir de agora tudo vai mudar na vida dele, prometo :

bom, me perguntaram num outro site porque o snape não tinha usado o veritaserum nela. ele até pensou nisso, mas queria que ela contasse por vontade própria o que tanto a perturbava ;)

ai, e a última frase da primeira parte ficou totalmente slasher, haha mas não foi minha intenção P


	9. Gorrinhos Verdes de Tricô

ATENÇÃO! ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM DOSES MASSIVAS DE SPOILERS DO LIVRO 6.

3 de Dezembro de 1998.

_Era uma noite anormalmente gelada, mesmo para um começo de dezembro. Tonks se encolheu dentro do casacão e ajeitou o cachecol grosso em volta do pescoço enquanto se dirigia ao Hog's Head depois de sua ronda daquela noite. Ela preferiria o Três Vassouras, se este não houvesse fechado há alguns meses, era menos depressivo; mas o Hog's Head não era tão ruim assim. Principalmente porque ela havia se prometido que seria apenas uma cerveja amanteigada; e então, cama. Já era tarde; e a lua cheia surgindo por trás da Floresta Proibida lhe recordou que aquela seria uma noite solitária. Porém, antes mesmo que pudesse resmungar qualquer coisa, uma mão gelada lhe tapou a boca enquanto dedos longos e finos seguravam ambos os pulsos, torcendo seus braços atrás do corpo._

"_Vejo que tinha razão em nunca haver confiado plenamente em seus talentos, não é mesmo, Nymphadora?"; e a voz sedosa e irônica sussurrando em seu ouvidos não deixavam dúvida quanto à identidade de seu captor. O estômago dela se congelou e ficou tão pesado que pareceu que ia despencar. Adrenalina começou a circular velozmente em seu sangue. Traidor! A palavra lampejou em sua mente, seguida por outra. Assassino! Ela fez uma tentativa de se soltar mas Snape a segurava bem firme._

"_Não grite."_

_Ela soltou um som abafado de frustração quando tentou morder os dedos dele sem sucesso. Sua boca também era mantida firmemente fechada. A varinha... se ela conseguisse alcançá-la de alguma forma..._

"_Tem que me prometer. Não vai gritar quando eu lhe soltar. Pode me estuporar, amarrar, fazer o que quiser. Apenas não grite... e deixe-me explicar." Sua voz agora não era mais debochada; parecia séria e urgente e ele falava muito baixo. "Entendeu?"_

"_Mmmf"; ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Quando sentiu a pressão dos dedos dele afrouxando ela se virou, rápida, e sacou a varinha de dentro do casaco._

"_Incarcerous!" _

_Snape não reagiu ao ser amarrado. Ela se aproximou, a varinha preparada._

"_Explique-se, então." _

"_Dumbledore"; ele começou, ansioso. "Vá até a sala dele. Fale com o quadro. Diga-lhe que gostaria de conversar sobre gorrinhos verdes de tricô com pompons."_

"_Gorrinhos verdes de tricô com pompons?" Ela perguntou, estarrecida._

"_É uma senha, evidentemente, para quando eu retornasse"; ele respondeu impaciente e sarcástico. "Uma coisa à-toa; algo que dificilmente seria dito por acaso e, ao mesmo tempo, peculiar o suficiente para... Bem, vá. Sem demora." _

_Ela hesitou por um instante e, como se houvesse lido seus pensamentos, ele acrescentou:_

"_Não, não chame ninguém. O menor número possível de pessoas deve saber. Não vou a lugar algum, sequer estou com a minha varinha. Pode me revistar, se quiser."_

_Ela estreitou os olhos, analisando a proposta, e se adiantou._

"_Accio varinha do Snape"; e, como nada aconteceu em seguida, ela correu para o castelo. Sua mente fervilhava de hipóteses. Teria mesmo feito a coisa certa? Snape era atualmente um dos dez Comensais mais procurados; sua captura pagando um prêmio de quinze mil galeões. Teria sido realmente sensato deixá-lo ali? E se fosse uma armadilha? E se, contrariando a vontade dele, ela alertasse a Ordem, agora instalada em seu novo quartel-general, a própria Hogwarts? E se não fosse armadilha, o que aquele... perverso quereria ali? Porque ele estava sem a varinha? Será que tinha sido expulso ou ameaçado por Voldemort e viera atrás de abrigo e proteção? Tonks sentiu seu sangue fervendo de raiva. Maldito. Traidor. Porco. Assassino. Os piores insultos lhe caíam dos lábios em cascata enquanto ela corria. Snape havia lhe parecido sincero e ansioso. Mas como Sirius tinha lhe dito há muito tempo, era traiçoeiro como uma cobra. _

"_Assassino"; ela repetiu baixinho enquanto batia a aldrava em forma de hipogrifo._

"_Sim, Nymphadora?" Uma cansada McGonagall lhe abriu a porta, parecendo vagamente ansiosa e perturbada com aquela visita tão tardia. "Algo errado?"_

"_Oh, não. Eu apenas... queria conversar com o Professor Dumbledore sobre... bem... sobre gorrinhos verdes de tricô com pompons"; ela alteou a voz e olhou esperançosa para o quadro que a observava muito atento lá do outro lado da sala. As sobrancelhas de McGonagall se uniram no meio da testa._

"_Gorrinhos verdes de tricô com pompons?" Ela perguntou em voz cortante._

"_Gorrinhos verdes de tricô com pompons, Minerva"; respondeu o quadro, agora sorridente. "O tricô é uma invenção maravilhosa, não concorda? Agora... poderia nos deixar a sós?"_

McGonagall lançou um olhar inquisidor a Alvo Dumbledore mas saiu do escritório puxando a porta atrás de si.

"_Foi você então, minha jovem Nymphadora, quem o encontrou. Diga-me. Onde está Severo?"_

"_Hogsmeade. Deixei ele imobilizado num beco... sozinho. Acha que eu devia mandar alguém..."_

"_Oh não, não haverá necessidade. Garanto-lhe que Severo ainda estará lá quando voltar. Agora, sente-se, e vamos à história."_

_E Dumbledore contou-lhe então o arriscado plano que ele e Severo Snape haviam elaborado quase três anos atrás. Os lados estavam se tornando bem definidos na Guerra e, a fim de manter o disfarce de espião, Snape deveria unir-se definitivamente aos seguidores de Voldemort. Foi então que Dumbledore finalmente o nomeou professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ele fatalmente teria de deixar Hogwarts ao final do ano, o que seria uma desculpa perfeita. Mas ainda faltava a cereja em cima do bolo..._

"_Sua morte"; Tonks sussurrou, arregalando os olhos._

"_Exatamente." Dumbledore sorriu. "Bem, claro que quando elaboramos o plano eu ainda não sabia que ia morrer. Mas, por uma felicidade do destino, eu acabaria morrendo de qualquer forma depois de ter tomado a poção na caverna. Foi uma convergência de interesses perfeita, entende? Draco não se tornou um assassino, Severo pôde dar continuidade ao nosso plano..."_

"_... e o senhor morreu!" Ela exclamou indignada._

"_Por um bem maior, acredite. Este velho aqui já havia vivido e visto muita coisa..." e ele suspirou e pela primeira vez na noite seu semblante se entristeceu "... e a única coisa que ainda desejo ver é o final dessa Guerra. Cada vez mais próximo agora"; ele voltou a sorrir; "que temos Severo de volta."_

"_Quer dizer, então, que ele está do nosso lado? Realmente do nosso lado?"_

"_Sem dúvida alguma"; e seu tom de voz foi incisivo. "Agora, vamos. Volte até onde o deixou, traga-o para o castelo, para um lugar seguro. Conhece a Sala Precisa?" Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. "É o lugar ideal para acomodarmos Severo, está protegida como o restante do castelo mas não aparece naquele mapa maravilhoso do Harry... Leve-o até lá e indague-o sobre os planos de Voldemort; preste a maior atenção ao que ele lhe disser e então, me procure novamente."_

_Colocando-se de pé imediatamente, ela voou degraus abaixo até o primeiro piso do castelo. Fez duas paradas antes de correr de volta a Hogsmeade: uma para pegar o Mapa do Maroto emprestado com Harry a fim de "averiguar um movimento suspeito perto da cabana do Hagrid"; e outra diante de um armário, de onde retirou um pequeno frasco. Chegando no beco escuro, ela espirou aliviada ao ver Snape exatamente como o havia deixado._

"_Achei que demoraria menos."_

"_Você não gostaria de ser pego, gostaria?" E ela deu uma palmadinha na parte do Mapa que saía para fora do bolso de seu casacão._

"_O que é isso?" Ele perguntou estreitando os olhos. "Aquele pergaminho do Potter, não é?"_

"_Mais tarde. Agora..." ela conjurou uma xícara e tirou o frasquinho de Veritaserum do bolo, pingando três gotas no chá. "Dumbledore me contou tudo, mas quero ouvir da sua própria boca."_

"_Vá em frente"; ele respondeu, em tom de desafio._

_Ela aproximou a xícara dos lábios dele, segurando sua nuca com a outra mão. Quando Snape havia bebido todo o chá, ela começou o interrogá-lo. Algumas perguntas e respostas depois, Tonks estava finalmente se convencendo da inocência dele. Ela o libertou das cordas e lançou-lhe um Feitiço da Desilusão; e logo estavam no sétimo andar, indo e voltando pelo corredor em frente à tapeçaria dos trasgos dançando balé. Uma porta de madeira, escura e envelhecida, surgiu na parede na terceira volta, dando para um quarto, sóbrio, era verdade, porém aparentemente confortável. Tonks deixou para analisá-lo depois. Sentando numa poltrona em frente à lareira, desfez o feitiço e retirou pergaminho e pena de dentro do bolso do casaco._

"_Vai falando." _

"_Voldemort descobriu que quase todos os Horcruxes já foram destruídos e está, logicamente, furioso. Aumentou enormemente a proteção aos dois restantes."_

"_Nagini..."_

_Ele assentiu com a cabeça._

"_E a relíquia de Rowena Ravenclaw. Uma pena."_

"_Uma pena?" Ela franziu a testa e então, sua expressão se iluminou. "Ah! A águia!"_

"_E também, cérebro." Ele completou, apontando a têmpora. "Escrita. Enfim. Mas não é uma pena qualquer, é claro. É uma pena de bronze, lavrada por duendes e que, sabe-se lá porque, acabou se perdendo nas areias do tempo, até que o jovem Voldemort a encontrou." _

"_Mas... onde está?"_

"_Não sei"; e ele pareceu frustrado. "Ultimamente o Lorde andava evitando contar seus planos a todos nós; e insistir teria me denunciado, por mais que ele confiasse em mim. Tudo o que sei é que ele enviou uma grande quantidade de gigantes e Comensais para algum lugar a Oeste..."_

_Nas duas horas seguintes Snape passou-lhe todas as informações que havia obtido. Por fim, até mesmo seu rosto quase sempre controlado se mostrava cansado._

"_Melhor eu ir. Acho que tem tudo o que precisa aqui"; ela disse, percorrendo o quarto com os olhos. Havia uma estante com alguns livros, uma cama grande, uma escrivaninha, uma porta que parecia levar a um banheiro e as duas poltronas em frente à lareira. "Trate de ficar bem escondido, ok?"_

"_Como se eu pudesse ir a algum outro lugar"; ele murmurou, olhando para o fogo na lareira e se afundando na poltrona._

_Tonks o ignorou, intrigada que estava com algo mais. Só agora ela prestava mais atenção à aparência de Severo. Ele devia ter passado por momentos péssimos, realmente. Suas vestes, sempre tão bem conservadas, mostravam agora rasgos em várias partes. O cabelo, se possível, estava ainda mais oleoso, mas ao mesmo tempo, empoeirado; e estava inclusive vários centímetros mais comprido do que da última vez que o vira. E ele ostentava até mesmo alguns fiozinhos de barba por fazer. _

_Franzindo a testa, ela o estudou por longos minutos até ele lhe perguntar, rispidamente, se podia fazer algo mais por ela. Desejando-lhe boa noite, ela se retirou do quarto, pensando consigo mesma como era possível odiar tanto alguém em um momento e, poucas horas depois, sentir compaixão por essa pessoa._

_Se Snape, porém, esperava se ver livre de Tonks, enganou-se redondamente. Não havia se passado nem uma hora quando a porta se abriu outra vez; e ele se ergueu de repente da poltrona onde estivera cochilando, derrubando no chão o livro que estava em seu colo. Ela percebeu que ele já havia tomado banho, feito a barba e usava agora vestes novas; apenas seu cabelo continuava mais comprido, apesar de ter voltado ao grau normal de oleosidade._

"_Trouxe o jantar"; ela anunciou e colocou uma bandeja em cima da mesa._

"_Já comi. Tem uma despensa ao lado do armário"; ele respondeu secamente. Tonks pareceu vagamente desapontada._

"_Oh, bem... suponho então... ah, sim. Trouxe as últimas edições do Profeta Diário, sabe, eles estão com uma nova linha editorial, mais séria e tudo o mais. Pra você não ficar de fora dos acontecimentos."_

_Ele estreitou os olhos. Odiava o Profeta Diário, jornalzinho sensacionalista e inútil. E tinha certeza de que não passava de invencionice aquela história de "nova linha editorial". Para que ele ia querer ler aquele amontoado de notícias vazias e tendenciosas? Snape sentiu uma raivazinha fervendo dentro de si. Parecendo um pouco chateada, Tonks virou-se e, murmurando um "boa noite", se dirigiu à porta. Ela devia era ter ido dormir. Estava morrendo de sono há horas, mas nããão... tinha resolvido ser legal com Snape, porque ele merecia, tinha sofrido sabia-se lá Merlin o quê, mas no final das contas continuava tão chato como sempre._

_E então..._

"_Nymphadora."_

_Ela se virou, já com a mão na maçaneta._

"_O quê?"_

"_Obrigado."_

_E então ela sorriu e tudo começou outra vez._

---

enfim, é isso aí. eu gostei muito desse capítulo, apesar de ter zero romance. sei lá, é que eu gosto de ficar explanando minhas teorias sobre a inocência do morceguinho )

outra vez o capítulo saiu maior do que o esperado; e outra vez tive que cortar partes. o lado bom é que já dá uma boa adiantada pros capítulos seguintes, mas enfim. e agora sim começa a parte realmente boa da fic, uhu D


	10. Miss Curiosidade

_10 de Dezembro de 1998._

"_Precisamos conversar"; ela anunciou assim que adentrou o quarto._

"_Conversar?" Snape perguntou e continuou afundado na poltrona, parecendo entediado; seu único movimento foi um ligeiro erguer de sobrancelha lançado por cima do livro. _

"_É, conversar. Sabe, não me atrai nem um pouco a idéia de você fechado aqui, sozinho, até o final da guerra" ela revirou os olhos. "Sabe-se lá quanto tempo ainda isso vai demorar. De qualquer forma, não vai te fazer bem. Por isso, resolvi que vou passar mais tempo com você a partir de agora. Vamos conversar. Você pode não ser muito conversador, mas"; ela fez uma pausa e sorriu, "isso não é problema. Eu falo por duas, três, até dez pessoas se você quiser. E ainda faço um rosto diferente para cada uma delas", ela concluiu com uma piscadela. _

_Snape apenas sibilou por entre os dentes em resposta, tamanha fora sua surpresa. Por alguns segundos, as palavras lhe fugiram da mente. Naquela semana em que passara escondido na Sala Precisa, seus dias haviam se acomodado numa rotina quase tranqüila: comer, pensar, dormir, pensar, ler, pensar... e receber as visitas diárias de uma certa metamorfamaga. Não que ele fizesse questão desse último acontecimento; a bem da verdade, preferia ser deixado a sós com seus pensamentos. Mas durante aqueles sete dias ela não havia deixado de visitá-lo uma vez sequer, sempre por volta das oito horas da noite. Trazia-lhe o Profeta Diário, trocava algumas frases e rapidamente se ia... "para os braços dele", pensava Snape com algo que ele tentava classificar como sarcasmo._

_Agora que seus dias eram calmaria e marasmo, ele tinha tempo de sobra para ruminar tudo o que havia feito de sua vida até ali. Como passava sozinho a maior parte do tempo, podia trazer para fora coisas que havia guardado por anos. Havia, porém, uma ou outra que ele ainda preferia deixar oculta inclusive de si mesmo._

_Mas agora aquela maluca resolvia que ele precisava de companhia... e que companhia. Trocar confidências com Nymphadora Tonks? Nem que estivesse tão despirocado quanto ela._

"_E se eu não quiser?"_

"_Eu quero", ela respondeu simplesmente, num tom tão seco quanto o dele; e em seguida sua voz e expressão se tornaram calorosas, e ela se inclinou para a frente em sua poltrona. "Snape, só os deuses sabem o quanto você fez, por que merdas passou e tudo o mais... e todo essa gente lá fora falando horrores de você", ela se interrompeu, franzindo a testa, "quer dizer, eu também falava muito mal até a semana passada mas..."_

"_Como se fosse alguma novidade pessoas falando mal de mim por trás", ele cruzou os braços e acrescentou desdenhoso: "Como se eu me importasse."_

"_Bem, eu me importo. Me importo porque você se arriscou por gente que não faria nem um décimo disso por você; porque seria injusto eu não me importar, você podia até ter morrido e ninguém derramaria uma lágrima. Me importo porque pra todo mundo você é só um cara rabugento e frustrado, quando eu sei que no fundo não é. Você só precisa de contato e calor humano e agora, precisa disso mais do que nunca. Eu devia, sabe, ter ficado com raiva por causa de uma ou outra coisa estúpida que você me disse, mas eu sei que de certa forma não é sua culpa; se a gente for ver bem, a raiz do problema..."_

_Ele ergueu a mão, interrompendo-a:_

"_Não me recordo de haver concordado com essa insensatez de falar por dez pessoas."_

_Ela parou alguns segundos, piscou; e então jogou a cabeça para trás, gargalhando._

"_Eu simplesmente adoro essa sua falta de senso de humor, eu já te falei isso? Bem, uma pessoa então, combinado?"_

_Ele suspirou derrotado._

"_Tenho alguma escolha"_

"_Não, nenhuma", ela respondeu, com um arzinho de vitória no rosto._

_14 de Dezembro de 1998._

"_... e então transfigurei um cadáver em mim mesmo, para que pensassem que eu estava morto e pudesse voltar para cá."_

"_Realmente engenhoso", ela aprovou. "E eles caíram nessa?"_

"_Foi um trabalho extremamente bem-feito, Nym..."_

"_Tonks, Tonks, Tonks."_

_Ele revirou os olhos. Ela movimentou um cavalo no tabuleiro de xadrez entre eles, a fim de proteger o rei branco. Por longos minutos o silêncio dominou a sala, quebrado apenas pela madeira crepitando na lareira._

"_Snape?" _

_Ele ergueu os olhos._

"_Posso te perguntar uma coisa que todo mundo morre de curiosidade de saber?" Era tão tentador passar uma hora inteira com Snape todos os dias. Snape, tão cheio de mistérios, segredos e sentimentos tão bem guardados. Ali, todos prontos para serem revelados para ela, a Miss Curiosidade (como esse mesmo Severo Snape a chamara em seus tempos de aluna), se conseguisse perguntar com jeitinho... _

_Depois de analisar o pedido de Tonks por alguns segundos, ele acenou com a cabeça._

"_Porque foi que você abandonou Voldemort durante a Primeira Guerra?"_

_Ele não respondeu imediatamente, mas suspirou de um jeito pesado e Tonks pensou que ele fosse lhe atirar mais uma daquelas respostas ácidas. Ele, porém, virou o rosto para a lareira, e Tonks pensou haver notado uma enxurrada de emoções percorrendo seu rosto, mais do que ela havia visto em todos aqueles anos em que o conhecia. Remorso, raiva, decisão, tudo mesclado a uma expressão distante. E seria aquilo... carinho? Porém, quando ele respondeu muitos minutos depois, encarando o tabuleiro de xadrez, sua voz era dura como nunca:_

"_Isso, Nymphadora, é algo que diz respeito apenas à minha pessoa", ele respondeu, enquanto lhe aplicava um cheque-mate._

_17 de Dezembro de 1998._

_Ela balançava a perna nervosamente na poltrona em frente, mordendo o lábio e pensando. Aquele era, de certa forma, um outro segredo de Severo que todo mundo também morria de curiosidade de saber. E agora, ali estava ela, face a face com a fera, podendo brindar o mundo com a resposta, verdadeiro troféu de caça._

" _Snape, porque é que você não lava o cabelo?"_

_O olhar que ela recebeu foi tão venenoso que Tonks fez uma notinha mental para se esforçar para ser um pouco mais sutil._

"_O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer com meu cabelo é da minha conta, Nymph..."_

"_Tonks. Já te falei uma porção de vezes. Mas, olha, seu cabelo até que é bem bonito e não, não me olha assim, estou falando sério! Ele é bem preto, não é mesmo? Natural. Não se vê muita gente por aí com esse tom de preto. Nem na minha família. E é bem liso, também, nossa, só deus sabe o quanto eu..."_

"_Uma pessoa, Nymphadora", ele disse de forma pausada e ameaçadora, mas que já começava a notar não possuir efeito algum sobre ela._

"_Oh, céus", ela disse com um ar divertido, respirou e continuou. "Bem, e ele ficou muito bom assim, um pouco mais comprido. Se você lavass..."_

"_Se a senhorita tivesse cabelos na cabeça em vez desse porco-espinho cor-de-rosa, quem sabe poderia falar algo a respeito do cabelo alheio."_

_Ela sorriu como se ouvir um insulto dele fosse a coisa que mais desejava no mundo inteiro e, sentando-se muito reta na poltrona, metamorfoseou-se em mais uma daquelas belas aparições que utilizava sempre que queria provocá-lo._

_Snape apenas estreitou os olhos._

_22 de Dezembro de 1998._

"_Snape, como foi que você conseguiu enganar Voldemort durante tanto tempo?" A perna balançava ansiosa apoiada sobre a outra. _

"_Foi uma idéia minha e de Dumbledore. Bastante inteligente, tenho que admitir. Você sabe o quanto ele tem... bem, tinha"; e ela achou haver detectado uma pontinha de chateação ali, "interesse em memórias, Penseira e demais artefatos do tipo. Em vez de apenas retirarmos, nós suprimimos certas memórias de minha mente... como se ela nunca houvessem existido"; e ele sentiu uma pontinha de orgulho quando viu os lábios dela formando um O de assombro. "Restaram apenas algumas poucas, que podiam ser ocultadas com Oclumência sem despertar a desconfiança do Lorde. Mas claro", ele entrelaçou os dedos, "tivemos que fazer muito bem calculado... não podiam restar lembranças demais para que eu não precisasse fechar demais a minha mente; e, por outro lado, não poderíamos retirar memórias em excesso para que eu me esquecesse do lado em que estava. Por fim conseguimos um equilíbrio... muito sutil. Entendeu?"_

_Ela arregalou os olhos._

"_Oooh sim, professor! Quantos rolos de pergaminho tenho que escrever sobre o assunto?"_

_Ele revirou os olhos._

"_Você é louca", ele disse sem pensar e, dessa vez, Tonks podia jurar ter visto o vestígio de um sorriso nos lábios finos._

---

acho que é meu capítulo preferido até agora, resume maravilhosamente bem como eu vejo um relacionamento snape/tonks (claro que com um pouquinho mais de amor, hheh). ah sim, eu agora liberei os comentários anônimos, me desculpem, eu sou tão lesa que nem tinha reparado que eles estavam desabilitados Oo

lembrando que comentários não são necessários, mas me fazem feliz.


	11. Azevinho e Acromântula

_25 de dezembro de 1999._

Snape se virou e puxou sobre si a coberta áspera e pesada. Já havia passado em muito sua hora habitual de estar de pé; mas hoje não havia aulas a dar, não havia nada que ele desejasse fazer, ninguém que ele quisesse realmente...

Ele bufou e virou para o outro lado, seus olhos agora fitando as brasas quase apagadas na lareira. Lá estava ele outra vez pensando nela daquela forma. Era insensato, irracional, absolutamente desaconselhável. E ainda assim... Fazia apenas três dias que ela havia ido para casa; e ele já sentia um incomodozinho no peito como... como...

Ele se virou mais uma vez sob a pesada coberta. Não devia pensar. Não iria pensar. Pensar seria admitir.

Ele havia sido convidado a passar o Natal na Toca, com todos os membros restantes da Ordem. Mas, tinha certeza, caso aparecesse lá, não seria bem recebido nem por meia-dúzia de pessoas. Mas era como devia ser. Sua natureza jamais mudaria; e ele deveria permanecer, para sempre, nas masmorras, solitário, frio e inacessível. Era o percurso natural das coisas e ele não estava se lamentando. Seus olhos agora fitavam pedra e negro, por acaso o mesmo material de que ele era feito.

Suspirando, ele se permitiu divagar. E como se ela fosse um grande ímã, seus pensamentos se voltaram mais uma vez para Tonks. Tudo bem, Snape admitia, ele sentia sim uma satisfaçãozinha em tê-la por perto. Mas ele haveria de cuidar para que ela jamais soubesse; e igualmente jamais soubesse em quê essa satisfação andava se transformando ultimamente. Ainda bem que ela estava fazendo a sua parte e não havia tentado beijá-lo outra vez, além de nunca mais ter se metamorfoseado naquelas aparições de tirar o fôlego. Se tudo continuasse assim, ele estaria a salvo; afinal, era mestre em ocultar seus sentimentos, por anos se assim fosse preciso.

Às vezes achava que já devia ter contado a ela, fazia quase dez meses agora... mas Tonks parecia estar se resignando com a falta "dele"; embora Snape soubesse que ela ainda chorava à noite, andava agindo menos mecanicamente e não tinha mais aquele olhar perdido nas vinte e quatro horas do dia. Ainda não era a velha Tonks que ele, a contragosto, admitia preferir. Mas era melhor do que nada. Principalmente porque agora ela já não precisava daqueles abraços longos que cada vez mais o perturbavam; abraços onde ele aspirava tão intensamente seu perfume que sonhava com ele por noites a fio; abraços onde o corpo dela se pressionava muito suavemente contra o seu, mas ainda assim...

"Inferno", ele murmurou.

Ele iria se levantar e procurar o trabalho mais estafante que fosse capaz. Quem sabe assim tiraria da cabeça aquelas idéias loucas. Franzindo a testa, ele se espreguiçou lentamente. Seus pés tocaram, então, alguma coisa no pé da cama; algo que não estava ali quando ele se deitara. Seu cérebro demorou alguns segundos para recordar que era Natal e que pessoas (pessoas e não, grandes morcegos velhos) recebiam presentes de Natal.

Atirando a coberta para um lado, ele se sentou na cama, o coração batendo um tantinho mais rápido. Havia não um, mas quatro presentes, que seus dedos ágeis logo alcançaram. Um retangular e pequeno, da diretora McGonagall. Um grande, assinado simplesmente "Weasleys". Sua testa se franziu; e ele esperou sinceramente que não fosse um daqueles famosos e abomináveis suéteres. O presente seguinte estava assinado Hermione Granger. Isso sim era surpresa, embora ultimamente ela viesse o tratando com respeito. Severo não queria a compaixão de ninguém, porém, não havia como negar a satisfação de conseguir o reconhecimento que merecia. Dedos longos finalmente alcançaram o último presente, e a batida de seu coração vacilou enquanto ele virava o pacote à procura do nome.

As feições se abrandaram quando ele reconheceu a letra espalhafatosa. Como ele poderia ter pensado, ainda que por alguns segundos apenas, que ela o esqueceria? Ignorando os outros presentes, Snape colocou o dela no colo, apalpando o embrulho feito num sóbrio tom de verde escuro; tentando adivinhar o que era. Era macio e não muito grande.

Seus lábios se curvaram um nada para cima; ele torcia para que ela já houvesse aberto o presente dele, um enorme livro de feitiços raros; e lido o cartãozinho sobre "melhorar, ainda que um mínimo, as aulas. Alunos devem pensar e não, passear em classe." Seus dedos se moveram sobre o papel mais uma vez, agora desfazendo o embrulho. Um flash verde fluorescente quase o cegou. Se ele ao menos soubesse gargalhar...

Era claro que Tonks não lhe mandaria um presente, mas uma provocação. Um cachecol verde berrante. Ele acariciou com a ponta dos dedos a superfície felpuda, macia. Era sem dúvida alguma a coisa mais colorida que aquelas velhas paredes de pedra já haviam visto. Estreitando os olhos, Severo segurou o cachecol com as duas mãos e o estendeu em frente ao rosto, estudando-o. Aquela partida ela havia ganho. Então, num gesto impulsivo, ele aproximou o macio tecido do nariz e aspirou. Era obviamente uma insanidade, mas Snape pensou ter notado traços do perfume dela ali. Suas pálpebras se fecharam e ele aspirou outra vez.

Então, algo caiu em seu colo; era o cartão, oculto em uma das dobras do cachecol. Ele o apanhou e sentiu um choquezinho ao ler que precisava de "... um pouco mais de cor na sua vida."

Como? Como poderia ela saber? Lutando com pensamentos, Snape ficou de pé lentamente, franzindo a testa. Como ela poderia ter descoberto, a despeito de todas as suas habilidades em Oclumência, que "... um pouco mais de cor na sua vida" era o desejo contra o qual ele vinha lutando há um bom tempo, sem admitir para si nem mesmo em seus delírios mais fantasiosos?

_25 de Dezembro de 1998._

_E o que era aquilo? Ele não havia jurado a si mesmo cortar todos os laços? Não se permitir nada além de assuntos da Ordem? Lutar por um objetivo comum era perfeitamente aceitável. Porém, começar outra vez aquela historinha de amizade era ridículo... ainda mais em três míseras semanas de convivência. Snape sacudiu a cabeça e seus olhos caíram sobre o mostrador do relógio. Quase oito horas... ele se irritou consigo mesmo ao notar que seu primeiro pensamento fora que ela em breve estaria ali._

_Outra vez. O que era aquilo? Estaria realmente ansioso pela visita dela? Ou por contato humano? A última hipótese era risível, logicamente. Severo Snape ia e vinha pelo quarto remoendo pensamentos. Ele não conseguia mais se enfurecer com ela. Irritar-se, talvez, se ela estivesse num dia particularmente desastrado. Implicar, com certeza, praticamente todos os minutos. Mas mesmo a implicância não tinha como origem a raiva. Viria de onde, então? Talvez Snape descobrisse a resposta se se permitisse abrir aquela caixinha de segredos tão cuidadosamente escondida debaixo de camadas de indiferença._

_Mas ele não faria aquilo._

_Havia Lupin. Não havia necessidade alguma de perguntar. Era óbvio, pelo modo com ela agora irradiava exuberância, que eles tivessem finalmente se acertado. Porque Nymphadora trocaria o doce, amável, gentil e sensível Remus Lupin pelo amargo, sarcástico, frio e insensível Severo Snape? Ele tentava lutar contra um amarguinho desconfortável que essa idéia lhe causava quando a porta finalmente se abriu._

"_Fecha os olhos", ela pediu enquanto se aproximava, um ar misterioso no rosto e uma das mãos escondida atrás das costas._

"_Nymphadora..." Ele começou, um tom de censura na voz._

"_Ah, Snape, não seja turrão, vamos! Vou ter que fechar eles à força, então?" Sem esperar resposta, ela tapou-lhe os olhos com a mão livre. "Agora, estende as mãos."_

_Severo suspirou, derrotado. O quanto antes concordasse com aquela maluquice, o mais cedo ela terminaria. Ele obedeceu. Algo leve foi colocado então sobre suas palmas estendidas; e ela destapou seus olhos. Era uma caixinha comprida e fina, atada por uma fita vermelha que se arrematava num belo laço. Ele podia adivinhar o que havia lá dentro; e franziu a testa._

"_Bem, antes de tudo, tenho que te confessar: comprei num impulso." Ela se adiantou, ansiosa. "Claro que pode não servir e ser uma droga completa."_

_Lentamente Snape puxou a fita, que escorregou suavemente para o chão. Uma varinha não era absolutamente um presente recomendado; já que qualquer bruxo de dois anos de idade sabia que era a varinha quem escolhia o dono. Franzindo a testa mais um pouco, ele retirou a tampa._

"_Azevinho e pêlo de acromântula, exatamente como a outra", ela continuou. "E é só um tantinho mais comprida, trinta e nove centímetros. Era a única que tinha na loja", ela se desculpou, parecendo vagamente chateada._

_Snape não esperava muito daquela varinha; embora tivesse exatamente a mesma constituição daquela que tivera que deixar para trás, partida em duas, ao lado de seu falso cadáver. Quando suas mãos se fecharam em torno dela, porém, era como se nunca houvesse existido outra varinha para ele que não essa._

"_É perfeita", ele murmurou, ainda franzindo a testa, enquanto sentia ondinhas de energia emanando da varinha, como se ela reconhecesse seu novo dono._

_Tonks respirou, aliviada._

"_Não foi fácil achar. Como eu te disse, era a única que havia na loja, e estava esquecida numa das últimas prateleiras lá do fundo. Essa nunca quis ninguém, pelo jeito." Ela então sorriu. "O atendente foi consultar no livro e a última vez em que venderam uma de azevinho e pelo de acromântula foi em 1971." Ela deu uma piscadinha. Pelo ano, o comprador havia sido... esse mesmo Severo Snape._

_Ele desviou os olhos do presente e a encarou._

"_Bem... obrigado"; e pela primeira vez ele o viu sem aquela rabugice toda marcando o rosto. Só aquilo já havia valido a pena aquela loucura de presente de Natal. Ela sorriu._

"_Ora, não foi nada."_

_Ele franziu a testa outra vez._

"_Não tenho nada para você"; ele disse, num tom um pouco constrangido e vacilante, como se houvesse esquecido como se fazia uma gentileza, depois de tanto tempo de ataques e cobrança.._

"_Ah, que é isso. Não comprei esperando nada em troca. Sério." Mas então, ela se interrompeu. "Quer dizer, quer mesmo me dar um presente?"_

"_Claro", ele respondeu, muito sério._

"_Me chama de Tonks? Por favor?"Ela pediu com olhos suplicantes._

_Os lábios dele se curvaram no mesmo instante; e, sem responder, ele voltou a estudar a varinha. Conjurou duas taças de vinho e estendeu uma a ela._

"_Vou pensar no seu caso."_

_Ela revirou os olhos. Enquanto bebia, Snape se recordou de que acromântula e azevinho não era apenas uma combinação rara..._

"_Escute... você comprou isso? Com o seu dinheiro?" Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. "Essas varinhas não são nada baratas... N... Tonks, quando sairmos daqui... pode me pedir..."_

"_Oh, não, sem essa"; ela o interrompeu. "Eu realmente não quero nada em troca. Comprei porque... sabe, você é legal. E também porque...l"; e então seu tom de voz também se tornou incerto e ele podia jurar tê-la vista corando. "Eu gosto de você."_

_E, por Merlin, o que havia sido aquilo? _

"_Ah", ele ergueu uma sobrancelha; e um sorrisinho de desdém lhe aflorou aos lábios quando ele mesmo respondeu sua pergunta, mentalmente. Aquilo poderia muito bem ser uma brincadeira. "Eu gosto de você." Tssss._

"_E quanto ao Lupin?" Ele perguntou em tom casual, erguendo a sobrancelha._

_Ela piscou, surpresa; e então um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios._

"_Não me diga que está com ciúmes."_

_Snape procurou manter a pose; e respondeu num tom mais frio e irônico do que pretendia._

"_Ciúmes? Porque estaria?"_

"_É, me pergunto a mesma coisa. Porque estaria?" Ela concluiu, com um sorriso de Mona Lisa._

--

capítulo temático; a fic é praticamente uma novela da globo, hahah! o capítulo é bastante reflexivo e até me deixou com um nozinho na garganta. Foi a calmaria antes da tempestade, no próximo as coisas começam a se complicar seriamente. ai, de repente tô achando minha tonks meio mary sue, me digam... confere? X

erm, e acromântulas têm pelo, espero. não existe descrição alguma da varinha do SS aí tive que inventar uma. bom, vou tentar atualizar mais uma vez essa semana, já que o capítulo 11 tá todo planejado na minha cabeça. mas porém todavia contudo, pode haver uma atraso, com essa história de natal, família, ceia e tudo o mais. aproveitando, feliz natal procês, tudo de bom, muitos sapos de chocolate, varinhas, caldeirões, corujas, cartões e etc. e muito cuidado com o visgo! (visco? whatever)


	12. Quente e Frio

_19 de Fevereiro de 1999._

_Uma vingança além-véu do Black. Era a única explicação que Snape conseguia encontrar ao dar, pelo que pareceu, a septuagésima quinta volta pelo quarto, apenas naquela noite._

_Há quatro dias Tonks não dava sinal de vida. Tudo poderia ter acontecido e ele, trancado ali, isolado de qualquer contato com o mundo, jamais tomaria conhecimento. Várias hipóteses haviam lhe passado pela mente, nenhuma delas boa. E além de preocupado, ele estava... sentindo falta dela. Ele já admitia para si, agora, sem se irritar consigo mesmo. Não se sentia mais fervendo por dentro, ou sequer incomodado... desde que não pensasse em Lupin. Às vezes o nome dele escapava acidentalmente pelos lábios dela; mas Severo se esforçava ao máximo para ignorar. Claro. Por que sentiria ciúmes? Ele não a amava; eram amigos. Ele só não queria pensar no lobisomem porque... bem, porque não. Porque ele tinha motivos de sobra para isso desde os seus treze anos. E ponto._

_Além do mais, naquela hora que passavam juntos todos os dias, não havia Remus Lupin. Eram apenas eles dois, Snape e Tonks, com suas implicâncias, conversas ao lado da lareira, partidas de xadrez, perguntas intermináveis... e descobertas._

_Fosse o que fosse, Snape já havia se resolvido. Se ela não aparecesse até a noite seguinte, contra todos os argumentos, ele faria exatamente o que Black havia feito e se arriscaria a sair de seu esconderijo. E fosse para enfrentar Comensais da Morte ou a Ordem da Fênix, ele descobriria o porquê daquele sumiço._

_Mas Snape não precisou se arriscar. Era ainda muito cedo quando a porta do quarto se escancarou num estrondo, interrompendo o sonho ruim e costumeiro onde ele matava Dumbledore mais uma vez._

"_Snape?" Ele a ouviu sussurrando._

_Tonks estava ainda mais pálida do que o normal. Os olhos arregalados, olheiras e ar abatido contrastavam chocantemente com os cabelos rosa. Snape nunca a havia visto assim; com exceção, talvez, da época em que Lupin andara vivendo com os lobisomens._

"_Tonks... Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou enquanto se sentava, apressado, preocupado._

"_Percy", ela sussurrou e desabou na cama ao lado dele._

"_Weasley?"_

_Ela confirmou com um aceno._

"_Morto. Ataque no Ministério"; e sua voz se tornou algo embargada enquanto uma expressão muito séria se estampava em seu rosto. "Muita gente morreu. E Molly... tão arrasada... está completamente sedada desde que recebeu a notícia."_

_Apesar de ser um Weasley, e Grifinório, Snape não desdenhava Percy como era de se esperar. O garoto havia sido correto e ambicioso. Ou talvez, ele, Snape, simplesmente estivesse amolecendo ao passar tanto tempo remoendo toda a sua vida e se arrependendo de um ou outro movimento errado. Talvez fosse a expressão no rosto dela. De qualquer forma, ele murmurou:_

"_Eu realmente sinto muito."_

"_Eu também. Percy." Ela franziu a testa, fitando pensativamente a parede. "Não foi justo. Ele não devia morrer. Não agora. Ele sempre foi um chato, mas... finalmente havia se desculpado com Molly e Arthur. A gente fica mal por causa deles, também..."_

_Muito lentamente, ela virou a cabeça e o encarou, os olhos ainda arregalados e fixos._

"_Você já perdeu alguém?" Ela sussurrou._

_Sim, ele já havia perdido alguém. Snape olhou para a parede, outra vez recordando, outra vez a expressão insondável na face. Longos minutos depois, ele respondeu que sim, já havia sofrido perdas daquele tipo._

"_Alguém próximo?" Ela perguntou, um arrepio sacudindo os ombros._

"_Alguém próximo."_

_Ela o encarou, o silêncio dominando o quarto, um fio invisível e quase palpável de confiança se estendendo entre os dois pares de olhos. Ela nunca o havia visto assim, tão abertamente... melancólico. Tão aberto em relação a o que quer que fosse, para ser mais exata. Tonks esperou. Snape murmurou:_

"_Meus pais. Bem, podem não ter sido os melhores..." E subitamente se interrompeu; havia coisas que não discutiria com ela. Coisas que o demonstrassem fraco, frágil. Mas dessa vez, ela insistiu:_

"_Como?" Perguntou outra vez num sussurro, como se para não quebrar aquele momento mágico._

"_Comensais", ele respondeu simplesmente; e num tom de voz seguro, mudou o rumo da conversa: "O Ministério, então, foi atacado?"Aquele era um velho plano de Voldemort. _

"_Foi", ela confirmou. "Mas, se não fosse você... Ainda temos o Scrimgeour, poderia ser bem pior, não acha? Claro, a comunidade está abalada e desmoralizada..."_

"_... era o que o Lord pretendia."_

"_... mas não fosse você, Snape..." Ela então segurou-lhe as duas mãos e as apertou suavemente, agradecendo; e ficou de pé. "Tenho que ir. Estão me esperando lá embaixo. Só dei uma escapada para ver como você estava."_

"_Maravilhosamente bem"; ele cruzou os braços, os lábios se apertando levemente com desdém. Ele não podia evitar._

"_É, era o que eu pensava"; e o vestígio de um sorriso brincou nos lábios dela. "Aposto que pensou ter se livrado de mim, não foi?"_

_Ele não pôde evitar, também, que seus lábios se descomprimissem e se curvassem um nada para cima. Para compensar, estreitou os olhos._

"_Sou assim tão óbvio?"_

"_É muito óbvio", ela replicou, puxando-o pela mão. Não haviam nem chegado à porta quando Tonks, de repente, o enforcou com um abraço._

"_O que é isso agora?" Ele perguntou, sem saber o que fazer com as mãos._

_Ela suspirou pesadamente contra o ombro dele; e ali ficou, uma das mãos apoiada em suas costas, a outra envolvendo sua nuca. Snape, ainda sem saber o que fazer com as mãos, resolveu erguer a esquerda um pouquinho e então, deu palmadinhas nas costas dela. Tonks ergueu a cabeça, ainda o abraçando; e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha antes de sair, deixando para trás um Snape surpreso. Ela sorriu. Podia se considerar uma garota de muita sorte. Ainda tinha vivos os amigos mais queridos. Mas a guerra ficava a cada dia mais acirrada e equilibrada; e era impossível dizer qual lado ganharia. Às vezes ela sentia um arrepio agourento percorrendo seu corpo e tinha a sensação de que tudo poderia terminar numa catástrofe. Logo ela, sempre tão otimista..._

_Mas, como Dumbledore tão sabiamente dissera, tinham Snape de volta e isso mudava muita coisa. Ela sorriu carinhosamente ao pensar nele. Snape havia se tornado um segredo, algo só dela, alguém que só ela conhecia... em bem mais de um sentido. Claro, ela se sentia muito, muito feliz mesmo com Remus; nunca pensara poder existir alguém tão inteligente, querido, doce e bom. E jamais pensaria que alguém assim a quisesse. Ela, Tonks, a criançona desastrada. Mas Lupin a queria. E por momento algum lhe passava pela cabeça abrir mão de seu amor. _

_Mas Snape estava, com o passar do tempo, se tornando alguém cada vez mais especial._

_11 de Fevereiro de 2000._

Quando sua história com Remus terminou, Nymphadora Tonks pensou que jamais seria capaz de sorrir outra vez. Pelo menos, não um sorriso verdadeiro. Todos os sorrisos, frases espirituosas... bem, na verdade, todos os atos que ela fizera naqueles primeiros meses não eram dela; pertenciam à fantasia de super-mulher, forte e inabalável, que ela se obrigara vestir.

Nymphadora Tonks, porém, ainda achava perfeitamente natural demonstrar fisicamente o afeto que sentia por seus amigos.

Era exatamente por isso que, naquela tarde muito gelada de fevereiro, ao voltar das estufas de braços dados com Snape, ela estacou. De repente, se dera conta de tudo.

Era maravilhoso. Ela finalmente havia conseguido. Ou melhor, havia conseguido mais. Não era apenas um Snape tratável ou não tão rabugento o que ela tinha ali, não. Era um Snape que se importava...

Sim, pois ali estava ele, Snape, tão maltratado pela vida, o homem que todos odiavam porque não sorria... aquele mesmo Snape fazia de tudo para que ela sorrisse, ainda que fosse com comentários ranzinzas e sarcásticos. E com isso havia miraculosamente conseguido penetrar nas suas defesas e agora... a fazia sorrir um sorriso, ainda que tímido, mas que... pertencia à velha Tonks. Depois de quase um ano. Mas ela não se sentia assustada ou frágil. Ele a havia alcançado daquela mesma forma sutil com que preparava suas poções, atingindo a velha Tonks mas de um jeito que os muros cuidadosamente construídos em volta não desmoronasse. Se ela andava agindo menos mecanicamente agora, boa parte da culpa era dele. Cuidando dela...

E com aquele sorriso tímido ela sentiu uma pequenina chama da velha Tonks queimando dentro de si. E com a chama, veio a impulsividade. Ela parou, então, na neve que lhe chegava aos tornozelos; e seu braço escorregou pelo dele até que seus dedos estivessem entrelaçados.

"Sev..." Ela chamou, vaporzinho branco saindo de sua boca.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou em outra nuvenzinha branca, parando e se virando.

Ela lhe tomou a outra mão. E então, tudo aconteceu ao mesmo tempo: as folhas de beladona escorregaram da mão dele e se perderam na neve fofa. Ela o puxou para bem perto. Os olhos dele se arregalaram... e os lábios dela tocaram os dele, em um beijo gelado.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram mais um pouco; e Snape, durante alguns milésimos de segundo, pensou em lutar, resistir. Mas então, suas pálpebras se fecharam suavemente quando os lábios dela se moveram sobre os seus, acariciando, perturbando, num beijo frio e quente que o fazia ferver por dentro.

---

finalmente um pouco de ação! uh. tipo, tentei fazer não tão de repente o beijo dela; mas se eu fosse esperar mais algumas etapas a fic ficaria gigantesca. e não foi tão do nada assim, vai. eu super acho que a tonks dá uns selinhos de vez em quando em alguém só de louca ;D anyway, eu adoro esse capítulo. o finalzinho é lindo :

eu sei que vocês lêem. agora, comentem. e apertem os cintos e se preparem. nossa viagenzinha pela montanha-russa começa no próximo capítulo.


	13. Porque Não

Ele murmurou o nome dela e não reconheceu a própria voz. Rouca, soando como se fosse a de um afogado precisando desesperadamente respirar. Tocou os lábios com as pontas dos dedos, tentando simular as sensações daquela tarde. Mas os dedos eram substitutos muito pobres. Frios, finos, secos. Faltavam-lhe a maciez, a consistência carnuda, o gosto... aquele jeito de se mover, decididos mas cobertos com uma calda de suavidade...

Ele praguejou baixinho e lutou contra as lembranças perturbadoras. Tinha dado mais um passo em direção à loucura; sentia-se mais dividido do que nunca. Aquela tênue amarra que mantinha unidos o ex-comensal implacável e o garotinho se esgarçara e se rompera; e agora Snape não tinha a menor pista de qual deles venceria. E ficar se revirando sob as cobertas de nada lhe serviria.

Ele praguejou outra vez.

Porque, exatamente, havia demorado tanto a lhe contar? O que estivera esperando? As coisas se complicarem como agora? A propósito... se ela já não soubesse, agora não teria mais dúvida alguma a respeito do que ele sentia. Quando aquele beijo maldito terminou, ele vergonhosamente fugira... fugira para dentro do castelo, deixando para trás um punhado de palavras sem sentido, as folhas de beladona jazendo na neve e uma Tonks atônita.

Também se sentia sujo mais uma vez; sensação, aliás, que estava se tornando rotineira. Traidor, sim.

"Por quê, em nome de Merlin... por quê?"

Por que ele inevitavelmente acabava traindo e arruinando os poucos que se arriscavam a confiar nele? Snape queria, sim, ser capaz de aceitar tal confiança como uma pessoa normal; queria ser capaz de esquecer seu passado tão manchado ou, ainda, se purificar. Por brevíssimos momentos, naquelas semanas infindáveis escondido na Sala Precisa, ele chegou a acreditar que seu passado não teria mais tanta importância quando a Guerra estivesse terminada.

Mas, agora, constatava que aquilo jamais seria permitido a ele.

A sensação de impotência e frustração eram sufocantes. Por que sua vida tinha de ser aquela sucessão de ironias, como se o Universo brincasse de gato e rato com ele? De repente ele admitia para si mesmo que aquele beijo era algo que desejava desde a noite em que Tonks o havia confrontado na imunda cozinha do Largo Grimmauld. Às vezes com maior intensidade, às vezes com menor, muitas vezes disfarçado de desdém e indiferença. Às vezes esquecendo por completo e no instante seguinte, o desejo de sentir os lábios dela contra os seus o consumia por trás da armadura de gelo.

Mas agora era tarde.

A mesma cena se repetia alguns andares acima: Tonks se revirava na cama, inquieta e insone.

A expressão de choque no rosto dele não lhe saía da memória. Mas ela não conseguia esquecer, também, que ele havia retribuído o beijo... a princípio timidamente, depois com avidez. E em questão de segundos, fugira. Por que a beijara de volta? Se a queria, por que fugir em seguida? Por que não ficar? Ela estava perfeitamente solteira, Snape sabia disso; sabia que Lupin tinha ficado para trás há muito tempo...

Tais pensamentos foram como uma faca se cravando impiedosamente em seu coração. Ela não pensava... "nele" fazia meses. Tonks engoliu um soluço e sentiu lágrimas quentes lhe escorrendo pela face. A necessidade de chamar por ele a rasgava por dentro. Ouvir a voz calma e racional, a voz da razão; sentir seu toque calmo e carinhoso a acalmando e... Ela respirou fundo e enterrou outra vez os pensamentos dolorosos ao mesmo tempo em que enxugava as lágrimas com as costas da mão. Ainda não pensaria (talvez nunca pensasse).

Admitir o fim de tudo encerraria definitivamente o melhor relacionamento de sua vida. Não haveria mais chances de volta. Negar era, então, fugir da realidade; e ela inconscientemente sabia disso. Errado? Talvez, mas ela dava de ombros. Pelo menos estava sendo forte, não estava? Não havia desmoronado como da outra vez em que Remus a deixara, quando (o horror) perdera até mesmo a capacidade de se metamorfosear.

Aquela seria, então, mais uma noite de negação. E ela tinha problemas mais próximos agora. Snape. Quanto mais pensava no seu modo de agir ultimamente, mais certeza Tonks tinha de que ele estava apaixonado por ela outra vez. Eram os pequenos detalhes, o jeito como os olhos dele a procuravam; e olhavam para ela com as pupilas dilatadas. Um sorriso quase invisível lhe perpassando os lábios quando se encontravam. Gentilezas, vindas de alguém tão insensível... e até mesmo aquela inexplicável fuga depois do beijo.

"Talvez..."

Algo que ele nunca admitia, mas ela conhecia muito bem, era aquela tendência que Snape tinha de remoer suas frustrações durante anos. E se ele ainda não a houvesse perdoado por ter escolhido outro? Até que fazia algum sentido, sim...

Pois bem. Snape estava apaixonado. Mas... e ela? Estaria, também? Estaria pronta para outro relacionamento?

"Não."

A palavra lhe saltou dos lábios assim que os pensamentos cruzaram sua mente. Não estava, não queria estar. Não queria acrescentar novas memórias de beijos, de momentos perfeitos. Ela já as tinha em quantidade suficiente. Não haveria mais momento perfeito algum... não sem "ele".

E então... a voz da razão estava lá. Tão claramente como se Lupin estivesse deitado ao lado dela, Tonks o ouvia falando que queria que ela fosse feliz. Num doloroso _flashback_ de quando a abandonara pela primeira vez, ela o ouviu insistindo que a coisa mais importante pra ele, Lupin, era que ela fosse "feliz, não importa como, não importa com quem". E então tudo se distorcia; e ela ouvia Lupin lhe dizendo que Snape a tinha feito feliz nos últimos meses, se preocupando com ela como ninguém havia feito; a trazendo de volta quando parecia irremediavelmente perdida... e havia mais: ela, Tonks, admitia o quanto Severo era especial. Então...

Por que não?

Mas ela lutou e lutou contra tais pensamentos até cair, exausta, num sono inquieto.

_12 de Fevereiro de 2000._

Pela primeira vez de que era capaz de se recordar, Severo chegou atrasado para o café da manhã. Havia passado a noite se revirando sob as cobertas e só conseguira dormir um pouco, um sono agitado, quando o dia já amanhecia. Acordou atrasado e com o pior dos humores... e com uma decisão irreversível na cabeça. Cruzou com Tonks quando ela saía pela porta e antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa, a puxou pelo braço até um canto deserto, na escada que descia para as masmorras.

"Precisamos conversar."

Seu rosto estava muito sério, mas era como se, por trás, alguma coisa queimasse. Era como um presságio de algo ruim, mas Tonks nem imaginava o que a esperava quando combinou de se encontrarem na sala dele às nove horas daquela noite. Preocupada e ainda confusa e relutante com seus próprios pensamentos a respeito dele, ela se despediu de Snape com um beijo na bochecha... um beijo que seria o último durante um bom tempo.

Ele a assistiu se misturando à multidão, pensando com amargura o quanto precisava cada vez mais dela, realmente precisava... mas jamais poderiam estar juntos. Porque o maldito lobisomem estava morto. E havia sido ele, Severo Snape, quem o matara.

_29 de Março de 1999._

_Às três horas daquela tarde Snape ouviu alguém forçando o trinco da porta. Um horário adiantado demais para ser o dela. Franzindo a testa, ele se pôs de pé, a varinha erguida e pronta. Porém, antes que conseguisse se ocultar nas sombras, uma figura alta e magra adentrou o quarto._

_McGonagall._

_Seu rosto estava completamente inexpressivo e ela estava desarmada. Quando os olhos dela o encontraram, ela não gritou de susto ou raiva. Mas se aproximou, uma das mãos apertando o pescoço, nervosa; e sussurrou:_

"_Acabou. Está terminado", como se tivesse medo de despertar de um sonho. Ou de um pesadelo._

"_O que terminou?" Ele perguntou num jato, impaciente, se aproximando com a varinha ainda segura na mão._

"_A guerra"; ela sussurrou outra vez, agora mais próxima. Snape conseguia notar, agora, que por baixo da expressão de choque McGonagall fervilhava._

"_E nós..."_

_Ela meneou a cabeça e sorriu lentamente, incrédula; e então sua voz se tornou firme._

"_Ganhamos. Voldemort foi derrotado."_

_Foi como se aquelas palavras tirassem um peso de toneladas de cima de seus ombros; um peso que ele nem sabia que existia. Pela primeira vez em anos Snape respirou com calma. Ele fechou os olhos e apalpou a testa, tentando compreender o alcance total daqueles acontecimentos. Mas não se sentia capaz._

"_Venha. Tenho ordens de levá-lo até minha sala. Precisamos cuidar do seu futuro"; a voz dela agora soava mais próxima da severidade habitual, mas conservava ainda os toques de incredulidade._

_Era um dia muito claro e a luz que entrava pelas janelas o cegava, depois de tantos meses vivendo numa quase escuridão. Ele se sentia anormalmente falante e perguntador, andando rápido pelos corredores. Mas então..._

"_Perdemos muita gente"; e Minerva o olhou com o canto do olho, de uma forma tão incisiva que ele não pôde ignorar. Parou; e as vestes continuaram o caminho, se enfurnando à sua frente. De repente seu futuro não parecia mais tão claro e brilhante; uma tempestade negra o ameaçava. Seu coração se encolheu dentro do peito._

"_Tonks."_

_Os lábios de McGonagall se apertaram, transformando-se em uma linha muito fina._

"_Onde... onde ela está? O que aconteceu? Está..."_

"_Está viva, Severo. Mas... tenho certeza de que preferia estar morta. Tivemos que levá-la para a casa dos pais, talvez..."_

_Ele a interrompeu, duro:_

"_O que aconteceu?"_

"_Nós... perdemos Remus Lupin."_

"_Não", ele sussurrou, os olhos arregalados._

_Snape não era nobre. Podia até agir muito egoisticamente na maior parte das vezes. Mas naquele momento desejou que aquilo fosse uma mentira. Não podia, não queria que fosse verdade. Não suportava nem imaginar Tonks de outra forma que não a esfuziante, espalhafatosa, curiosa, mandona, cheia de vida. Não queria nunca mais aquela Tonks cinzenta, deprimida... mesmo que tivesse que dividi-la, disputá-la com o lobisomem, e agora..._

"_Como... como ela está?" Ele perguntou tão rápido e ansioso, atropelando as palavras, nem se importando o quão distante estava de seu jeito insensível de sempre._

"_Péssima. Lamentável. Em estado de choque", disse Minerva baixando a cabeça. "Fiquei comovida como em muito não ficava."_

_Pelo menos metade do alívio dele tinha se esvaído quando chegaram à sala da diretora. Não era justo, não era certo... não com Tonks. Ele ainda tentava compreender quando foi que ela se transformara de ex-aluna irritante em alguém... bem, alguém importante na sua vida quando a porta se abriu. O próprio Ministro, Rufus Scrimgeour, se encontrava ali, bem como três aurores e uma juíza. Os aurores o cercaram e Snape ouviu a voz calma e sorridente de Dumbledore pedindo calma lá atrás; e isso foi mais um golpe. _

_Quando se sentou para o julgamento extraordinariamente realizado em Hogwarts (já que o quadro de Dumbledore era a única testemunha de sua inocência e não podia ser removido), ele se sentia como se estivesse sonhando um sonho muito ruim. Não olhou Dumbledore nos olhos um único instante. Ainda não havia se conformado, ainda se sentia repugnado com o que fizera... e Tonks...oh, Merlin. Durante o tempo em que a juíza mergulhou na penseira para analisar seus pensamentos, ele permaneceu alheio, a testa franzida, sentindo o conhecido ódio cozinhando lentamente dentro de si. _

_Nem quando sua sentença fora dada ele se manifestou. Sim, pois ele tinha uma sentença. Por mais que houvesse matado Dumbledore a pedido desse, por mais que Albus fosse realmente morrer, Snape havia adiantado aquela morte... com uma maldição imperdoável. Ainda era assassinato; e não se podia abrir precedentes. Snape, porém, havia contribuído em muito para o fim da Guerra; havia sido espião, correndo muitos riscos, durante anos. _

_Snape foi condenado à prisão domiciliar em Hogwarts por um período de três anos; e não poderia se afastar do distrito de Hogsmeade sem o acompanhamento de um auror._

---

não odeiem o snape, please. nem fiquem com raiva da fic e deixem de ler ;D ele vai se explicar, juro. e, affe. ô capitulozinho difícil de sair... foi meio complicado trabalhar com tantas emoções...:

eu sei que vcs estão lendo. comentem.


	14. A Morte Seria Um Alívio

Borboletas no estômago.

Ela meneou a cabeça. Não, claro que não. Era só ansiedade. Snape andava estranho e ela, muito confusa. Fosse o que fosse, seu estômago se revirava, e ela se sentia grata por ter pulado o jantar naquela noite, enquanto descia as escadas estreitas e sombrias que levavam às masmorras, as mãos geladas erguendo a gola do casaco, cabelos negros e curtos se agitando com o vento.

"Entre", ele disse quando ela bateu à porta. Seu tom de voz era outra vez frio e distante, com uma pontinha, talvez, de sarcasmo. Novamente o velho Snape, e não aquele que ficava quase descontraído na presença dela, não aquele que a levara, num impulso súbito de ternura, a beijá-lo... há quanto tempo mesmo? Pouco mais de um dia. Parecia fazer séculos.

"Sente-se", ele ordenou secamente.

Ela obedeceu e se sentou em uma poltrona, a perna balançando de um lado pro outro, mordendo o lábio, muito atenta e quieta. Ele se sentou de frente para ela e a encarou por breves segundos, ainda estranho e impenetrável; depois desviou os olhos, como se o contato o queimasse. Ainda assim, Tonks lhe sorriu.

"Então?"

Snape se aquietou ainda por mais alguns segundos, como se medisse as palavras, e então começou:

"É algo que devia ter lhe contado há algum tempo."

Se o clima na sala fosse outro, ela até poderia apostar que o que se seguiria era uma declaração de amor. Mas pelo jeito dele, era bem mais provável que fosse um fora... e ela não tinha muita certeza de qual das duas hipóteses seria mais dolorosa para eles dois.

O lábio dele se crispou, ele entrelaçou os dedos na frente do corpo e continuou:

"Você sabe quem teve a brilhante idéia de utilizar Lupin como espião entre os lobisomens?" Ele perguntou naquele tom muito suave que ela conhecia há anos das aulas de Poções.

Ela franziu a testa, de repente ainda mais confusa. Porque trazer aquela assunto à tona assim sem mais nem menos? E ouvir o nome dele agora era sempre como uma faca se enterrando em seu peito; e ela se sentia pouco capaz de raciocinar com aquele ataque frontal. Snape aguardava a resposta, silencioso.

"Dumbledore, não foi?" Ela disse por fim num fiapo de voz, erguendo os olhos para ele.

Ele sorriu irônico; e fez um sonzinho de impaciência com os lábios enquanto negava com a cabeça.

"Não, não foi Dumbledore."

"Quem...?"

Ele se calou por mais alguns segundos, como se saboreasse lentamente a posse daquele segredo. Então, encarou-a brevemente mais uma vez e disse, erguendo a sobrancelha:

"Eu."

"Você?" Ela franziu a testa outra vez, tentando compreender aquela nova informação, tentando adaptá-la ao que já sabia e tentando entender o que aquilo mudaria. Até então, o autor da "maravilhosa" idéia havia sido Dumbledore; o ex-diretor chegou até mesmo a consolá-la e ela, a ficar ressentida com ele, mas agora... não era mais Dumbledore? Mas... Snape? "Como assim? Por quê?" Ela perguntou vacilante, ainda sem saber se acreditava ou não.

"Bem... porque eu quis", ele respondeu um pouco impaciente como se aquilo fosse muito óbvio; e o sorrisinho irônico aumentou mais alguns milímetros.

"Porque você quis?" A voz dela se tornara mais segura e cortante. Porque Snape quisera? Como assim? Enviar um homem inocente e já injustiçado o bastante para a desgraça... porque quisera? Por capricho? Por maldade?

A verdade começou a tomar forma; e a faca de dor agora começava a dilacerar lentamente.

"Mas, Snape... Dumbledore me disse... que era necessário... esforço de guerra... "

"Ora, claro que não. Os lobisomens sempre foram considerado um caso perdido. Depois de séculos de perseguições e humilhações, ninguém seria tolo o bastante para acreditar que eles fossem realmente lutar do nosso lado, enquanto o Lord lhes oferecia uma chance de vingança."

A surpresa crescia cada vez mais.

"Então... Remus... Remus se sacrificou..."

"Por nada."

O silêncio dominou a sala, pesado e negro como uma mortalha. A mente de Tonks trabalhava velozmente, tentando encaixar as novas peças naquele quebra-cabeça que ela havia remoído por noites sem fim.

"Não, não por nada", ela disse finalmente, estreitando os olhos, a voz ameaçadora. "Esse plano estúpido serviu direitinho pra acabar com o nosso namoro, estávamos nos recuperando da morte do Sirius e então, ele teve que ir... e então... tudo virou um inferno... não sei se você sabia disso."

"Claro que eu sabia", ele respondeu numa voz muito macia e arrogante, parecendo agora um pouco entediado.

Ela apertou com força o braço da poltrona, a verdade agora a atingira plenamente.

"E sabia também que se não fosse... você", ela frisou a palavra com gelo na voz, "ele ainda estaria..."

"Vivo", ele completou num tom casual.

Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo um bolo se formando em sua garganta.

_28 de Março de 1999._

_Uma mescla de sentimentos confusos a preenchia naquele momento. Primeiro, alívio. Ela nem tinha parado ainda para pensar no que o final da guerra representava; mas sabia que era maravilhosa a sensação de um árduo trabalho de anos finalmente recompensado, de não ter mais o mal espreitando em cada esquina e uma morte no jornal a cada manhã. _

_Em seguida vinha o pesar. Moody ainda estava desaparecido; ela havia acabado de completar seu turno de busca nas ruínas do local onde se escondia o horcrux de Ravenclaw; e ainda nem sinal dele. Gina Weasley estava no St. Mungus em coma profundo. Ela suspirou._

_Por último, vinha a saudade. Remus não havia ainda retornado de sua guarda no Ministério da Magia. Mas isso seria solucionado em breve; ele deveria estar de volta dali a alguns minutos. Então ela sorriu. O futuro se estendia brilhante à sua frente. Livres! Estavam livres! Agora poderiam se casar (mesmo que ele se mostrasse relutante com a idéia, ela haveria de convencê-lo) ou ao menos morar juntos. Passeariam em cafés charmosos (menos o de Madame Puddifoot, aquilo era demais para ela!), iriam juntos a shows de música (ela suportaria até jazz ao lado dele) e passariam horas juntos, fazendo todo tipo de coisa deliciosa. Seria uma espécie de lua de mel, já que desde que se conheciam quase não tinham tempo um para o outro._

_Ela ainda sorria e fazia planos e mais planos, antecipando os dias e noites ao lado dele, quando chegou à sala em que ocorreria dali a minutos uma última reunião da Ordem da Fênix._

"_E aí, pessoas!"_

_No instante seguinte, o burburinho morreu. Algumas pessoas desviaram o olhar, outras murmuraram palavras incompreensíveis. Ela franziu a testa._

"_Oi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"_

_Naquele instante Shacklebolt se destacou do grupo, seguido de perto por Minerva. Tonks se adiantou._

"_O que é que está acontecendo aqui?"_

_Kingsley e Minerva trocaram um olhar preocupado e Tonks começou a se alarmar, o sorriso se desfazendo e os planos para a lua de mel virando fumaça._

"_Tonks...", começou McGonagall em tom de tragédia._

"_Você precisa ser forte", disse o auror, sua voz profunda e lenta longe de acalmá-la como sempre fazia._

_Foi como um soco no estômago, o ar lhe faltou. Tudo virou um confuso borrão de cores e movimentos; ela sentiu apenas uma cadeira sendo colocada debaixo de si e desabou. Ela temia o que viria em seguida; e não queria ouvir. Kingsley se ajoelhou e tomou as pequenas mãos pálidas entre as suas enormes; e engoliu em seco antes de começar._

"_Remus... ele..."_

"_Não", ela sussurrou, as lágrimas começando a cair sem controle e deixando a cena ainda mais turva. "Não."_

"_... emboscada. Os lobisomens..."_

"_Não quero ouvir. Não quero saber!"_

"_... traição."_

"_Não. Remus não."_

_Em algum momento ela se jogara sobre o auror e agora ensopava as vestes dele com as lágrimas, sentindo o gosto salgado delas em seus lábios. Tonks balbuciava coisas sem sentido enquanto Minerva acariciava suas costas._

"_Sinto tanto, Tonks, tanto... Chegamos tarde demais, ele já estava..."_

"_... não, não, não, não..."_

_E ela agora mordia as vestes dele em seu desespero, fazendo força para não imaginar a cena, não imaginar Remus morto, perdido, de forma tão cruel... Remus, tão maravilhoso, tão essencial... a dor a rasgava e ela sentia a centelha de vida se esvaindo com as lágrimas._

_12 de Fevereiro de 2000._

Remus fora morto acusado de traição pelos lobisomens. Se ele jamais tivesse se prontificado a aceitar aquele plano estúpido... e, agora ela sabia, inútil... Remus, tão bom que sempre pensava nos outros antes de si... Era óbvio que ele jamais recusaria aquela missão se fosse convencido de que era essencial. A raiva agora borbulhava dentro dela. Tonks ergueu os olhos. Snape continuava sentado em sua poltrona, encarando a parede com aquele sorrisinho cínico nos lábios. Aquilo era o pior!

"Mas o que é que você tem na cabeça?"

"Pensei que você soubesse", ele respondeu debochado.

Como ele ousava... zombar da dor e do sofrimento dela?

"Ora seu... idiota! Cretino!"

"Exato."

E a calma imperturbável, o ar insensível, sem coragem de olhá-la nos olhos...

"Fala alguma coisa! Reage! Se defende!" Ela ficou de pé, agora completamente tomada pela raiva.

"Já disse o que tinha a dizer."

"Eu não acredito! Você... me enganou esse tempo todo! Ah, Merlin, como eu fui burra." Ela fechou os olhos, os punhos cerrados contra o peito; e então o encarou, sussurrando perigosamente: "Você me usou. Se aproveitou..."

Se aproveitara da confiança, das boas intenções dela... Snape sorria vitorioso. Quando Tonks deu por si, sua mão espalmada já atingia o rosto dele, marcando de vermelho a pele muito pálida.

"Seu filho..."

Snape continuou impassível e cínico, quase como se estivesse muito satisfeito com tudo aquilo.

"Eu te odeio, Snape. Odeio, ouviu bem? Nunca se esqueça disso!"

A faca de dor agora se revirava dentro dela e o desespero começava a se fazer notar. Ela correu para fora da sala, batendo a porta ao sair; e pensou tê-lo visto enterrando o rosto nas mãos. Correu pelos corredores desertos, tentando fugir da escuridão que ameaçava engolfá-la.

"Odeeeeio!" A voz ecoou pelo castelo vazio.

Seus ombros de repente ficaram muito pesados como se estivessem se transformando em chumbo. Oh, ela havia rompido a barreira proibida. Pensara nele... em sua morte horrível, injusta... tudo culpa do grande idiota que o havia assassinado de forma tão fria e calculista...

Uma risada amarga irrompeu de seus lábios quando ela se deu conta. "Cuidando dela". Pois sim! O maldito bastardo estava era se sentindo culpado e tentando se redimir... era puro remorso e não carinho. Remorso por haver arruinado a vida dela... e depois ele ainda vinha com aquele sorrisinho cínico revelando que ela não significava nada para ele... e então...

As primeiras lágrimas começaram a escorrer antes mesmo dela chegar ao quarto. Arruinada. Morta. Mais que morta. Aquilo não era Tonks, nunca fora! Aquele ser mecânico, oco... e tudo culpa do idiotacretinoassassino. Ela arrancou as roupas com fúria como se ao mesmo tempo quisesse se livrar da Tonks morta.

"Odeio"; e dessa vez sua voz soou embargada enquanto seus ombros se sacudiam com os soluços.

A escuridão a alcançara. Tonks se jogou na cama, os gritos de dor abafados pelo travesseiro. Então todo o peso da dor e da perda desabou sobre ela. A morte seria um alívio.

---

bom, meninas, o snape do filme não é bem como eu imagino, mas longe de mim reclamar! Alan interpreta ma-ra-vi-lho-as-men-te bem, além de ter aquela voz uau. Eu só tenho uma reclamação a fazer: ele não aparece quase nada no filme! E ainda por cima tava no armário com o karkaroff!


	15. Uma Chance Mais

_20 de Fevereiro de 2000._

Era um mistério como ele conseguia sentir tanto desprezo e ódio por si mesmo. Sempre que pensava haver chegado a um ponto intransponível, ele o superava. Primeiro, Lilly. O remorso o consumia havia anos. Depois, Dumbledore. E logo em seguida... Tonks.

O ódio emanava dele de forma quase visível, como pequenas ondas de eletricidade; e criava uma atmosfera pesada a seu redor, perceptível para todos, embora ninguém desconfiasse de suas origens.

Ele odiava o quanto havia sido insensível naquela noite. Odiava o quanto era incapaz de demonstrar seus sentimentos mesmo quando o queria. Odiava ter conseguido parecer apenas incrivelmente sarcástico, enquanto por dentro se consumia em culpa e desejo de envolvê-la em seus braços e abrandar a sua dor.

Odiava não ter mais Tonks a seu lado, derrubando coisas e falando sem parar. Odiava igualmente a professora substituta de feitiços, da mesma forma que não suportava os olharezinhos enviesados que McGonagall lhe direcionava, como se dissessem que sabia de tudo. E ainda havia os murmúrios dos alunos, se perguntando o que teria acontecido a ela. E Snape sabia que era paranóia mas pensava receber, vez ou outra, olhares acusadores por parte dos estudantes.

Pelo menos ela havia reagido. Havia aceitado a morte de Lupin e parado de fingir, de se fazer de forte. Era uma compensação. Mas ele não suportava a idéia de Tonks sofrendo por sua culpa, não ela. Ele ainda sentia... tudo aquilo que sentia antes, não conseguia se desfazer muito facilmente do que morava em suas profundezas. E seus pensamentos sempre se voltavam para a necessidade urgente de saber como ela estava, amainar sua dor... mas ele sabia que nem esse direito possuía mais. Tonks estava absolutamente certa em odiá-lo. E ele, delirando quando algum dia pensou possível qualquer sentimento diferente... oposto do ódio. Que patético ele era.

Já devia ter se resignado, há muito tempo, de que jamais mudaria. Seria sempre o velho morcego que vivia nas masmorras, estranho e solitário, cruel e insensível.

Uma coruja de penas avermelhadas pousou a sua frente naquela manhã, tirando-o de seus devaneios e fazendo seu coração bater um pouquinho mais forte. Em um momento louco e impulsivo, ele escrever a Tonks... uma carta curta mas extremamente desesperada e passional para seus padrões, se desculpando, pedindo perdão, confessando que a morte de Lupin não havia sido intencional. E escrevera também que, por mais razões que ela tivesse para odiá-lo, Tonks sempre poderia contar com ele, para qualquer coisa, e principalmente se recuperar. Ele queria muito ajudá-la.

Seus dedos não eram mais tão ágeis quando ele retirou um envelope das pernas da ave... um envelope trouxa. Ele o abriu e franziu a testa, não era uma carta que havia ali. Snape então o virou com a boca para baixo; e ali estava a carta que ele escrevera, devolvida com o lacre ainda intacto, ele percebia, mas rasgada em mil pedacinhos...

Ele fechou os olhos sentindo a culpa o queimando por dentro. Se tivesse mais uma chance... apenas uma única chance...

_25 de Fevereiro de 2000._

Ela flutuava há dias num estado de semi-consciência, tendo pouca ou quase nenhuma noção do que acontecia à sua volta. Às vezes sentia a mãe lhe forçando alguma sopa ou chá através dos lábios inertes, às vezes alguma poção. Às vezes sentia as mãos de Andrômeda acariciando sua testa e cantando baixinho como quando fazia quando ela, Tonks, era criança; e ela perdia ainda mais a noção de tempo. Mas eram raros esses momentos.

Tonks se esforçava para mergulhar na escuridão abençoada, no esquecimento, no fim da dor que a dilacerava absurdamente. Então ela encontrava paz. E tentava encontrar paz agora, quando seus olhos esgazeados se perdiam na penumbra do quarto, fitando o passado; que a atraía como o canto da sereia.

Mesmo sabendo o quanto doía, ela se esforçava para lembrar a primeira vez em que ouvira o nome dele, provavelmente dito pelo "tio Sirius", em uma de suas raras aparições, quando ela ainda era uma criança. A primeira vez que o vira, entretanto, estava bem fresca em sua mente, assim como o coração que havia batido um tantinho mais rápido e ela havia se tornado ainda mais atrapalhada enquanto colocava em ordem os pensamentos bagunçados por aquele homem alto, um pouco sério demais e um tanto gasto pela vida, mas que sorria tão facilmente; e sempre tinha uma palavra bondosa e compreensiva para qualquer um que precisasse.

Estavam frescas também as noites em que passara tentando convencê-lo de que a licantropia não era nada, não era o que o definia, era uma parte bem pequena, das menores, da pessoa maravilhosa que Remus era. E ele era cabeça-dura e sempre se esquivava. Mas, aos poucos, ela foi penetrando nas defesas dele... e ao mesmo tempo, Remus ia demonstrando que não a achava apenas um alívio cômico ou alguém que não se podia levar a sério. Não. Ele sempre a ouvia com atenção, como se o que ela tivesse a dizer fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo.

A primeira vez em que se dera conta de que estava apaixonada. O frio na barriga, os pensamentos turbilhonando loucamente na cabeça... contava? Se escondia? Subia no telhado e gritava para o mundo que o amava? Depois veio a sensação maravilhosa de descobrir que era correspondida; e o primeiro beijo, ironicamente trocado sob a luz da lua que entrava pelas sórdidas janelas do número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Os lábios dele roçaram os seus leves como borboletas, suaves, doces...

Oh, dor.

Tonks fechou os olhos com força para apagar aquelas imagens. Concentrou-se em estudar seu antigo quarto. Ainda com as enormes almofadas coloridas esparramadas pelo chão, o teto rosa-chiclete e um pôster desbotado das Esquisitonas esquecido atrás da porta. Doía lembrar a Tonks que vivera ali, compará-la com o que havia se tornado. Uma sombra. Doía não ser capaz de fazer mais nada e ter seus pais sempre em volta impedindo-a de afundar.

Ela queria afundar.

E Andrômeda não a compreendia. Nunca a deixava sozinha tempo demais, queria abrir as cortinas e deixar o fraco sol de inverno entrar, forçá-la a sair do quarto. Tonks, porém, permanecia quase que o tempo todo deitada, oscilando entre delírio, dor e esquecimento.

_27 de Fevereiro de 2000._

Nunca lhe ocorrera que as coisas pudessem terminar daquela maneira. Snape não desejava, apesar de tudo, que Lupin morresse. Ele apenas queria... queria afastá-lo... de seu caminho. Mas não para morrer, absolutamente. Fora um erro de cálculo, um tremendo erro de cálculo... se pudesse dizer isso a Tonks... A necessidade de vê-la se tornava cada dia mais urgente. Dizer-lhe que não era o monstro que ela imaginava, mesmo que não fosse uma pessoa muito boa. Dizer-lhe que ela, Tonks, o havia mudado, fazia-lhe tão bem... e agora até isso lhe escorria pelos dedos.

Uma segunda carta não adiantaria muito. Mas o que, então, ele faria?

Snape massageava a têmpora com os dedos finos enquanto seus olhos percorriam um pergaminho sem absorver uma palavra do que fora escrito ali. Seus olhos sequer registravam os alunos da sétima série que iam enchendo a sala. Ele apenas acordou quanto a sineta tocou, anunciando o começo das aulas daquela tarde.

Ele passou os olhos ainda mais frios e cheios de desdém pela sala; e um sorriso de cruel satisfação lhe aflorou aos lábios quando notou que faltava um aluno... Potter. Agora ele teria uma excelente desculpa para extravasar um pouco a sua ira. Não que o garoto não merecesse punição. Por mais que houvessem lutado do mesmo lado, e até apertado as mãos a contra-gosto ao fim da guerra, o estado das coisas entre eles parecia exatamente o mesmo de sempre. Havia ressentimentos demais de ambos os lados; mas ele não estava se lamentando.

Após fazer surgir no quadro as explicações exatas para a poção a ser feita naquela tarde, Snape se preparava para percorrer a sala quando ouviu um murmúrio do outro lado da porta. Em passos largos, a alcançou e abriu-a de repente; e lá estavam Potter e a garota Weasley, de mãos dadas. Snape estreitou os olhos.

"Menos oitenta pontos para a Grifinória, dez para cada minuto de atraso. Entre e sente-se, Potter, sem uma palavra"; e sua voz tornou-se macia. "Sei que não dará conta da poção de hoje mas ainda assim, deve comportar-se como qualquer outro aluno. Nada de privilégios aqui."

Harry simplesmente riu na cara de Snape.

"Nada de privilégios? Ah sim, nada de privilégios para alunos que não forem da Sonserina, você quer dizer. Sabe, Gina"; e ele se virou para a namorada, "pensei melhor e resolvi que não vou assistir aula alguma hoje à tarde."

O professor sentiu o ódio subindo em ondas cada vez maiores.

"Pois tente, Potter", Snape sibilou de forma ameaçadora.

Gina tentou intervir mas Harry foi irredutível. Simplesmente virou-se e começou a subir as escadas, em direção à luz, ao campo de quadribol, ouvindo Snape vociferar às suas costas.

"Potter! Três semanas de detenção a partir de hoje. Quero você às sete na minha sala. E nem ouse faltar!"

Severo lutou arduamente contra a vontade de correr atrás do garoto, sacudi-lo, esganá-lo. Quanto atrevimento! Quanta petulância! Mas tudo o que ele fez foi ficar parado ali na porta, as chamas da raiva encobrindo a sensação incômoda que lhe oprimia implacavelmente o peito enquanto ele se dava conta de que eram, Potter e Weasley, uma cópia perfeita de James e Lily.

---

Recaditos:

bluememory: huahuaha é, o snape não precisa dizer nada, só agir, pra se impor. Ah, deixei um scrap no seu orkut, acho, se não foi no seu, esquece, hehe.

Gabrielle: MUITO obrigada D

Sandymione: thanks!

Cris: Parece que no DVD vamos ter mais uma mísera ceninha com ele. Melhor que nada.

Sheyla: hahah mas foi por isso mesmo, só que ele ainda não admite que está caído por ela a esse ponto. Vamos ver até onde ele resiste... ;)


	16. Sobrevivendo

_24 de Junho de 1999._

_Snape correu os olhos pela sala; e a palavra veio-lhe instantaneamente à cabeça. Sobreviventes. Por breves momentos ele chegou a sentir algo como empatia por aquelas pessoas; e depois retornou a seu estado habitual de indiferença. Não eram muitas as pessoas ali mas, de qualquer forma, eram mais do que ele esperava que viessem._

_A diretora e todo o pessoal de Hogwarts, à exceção de Filch e dos fantasmas. Slughorn. Até a sapa velha da Umbridge estava presente. Kingsley e mais uns dois aurores que haviam se juntado à Ordem da Fênix no final da guerra. Arthur Weasley com dois de seus intermináveis filhos, Carlinhos e Ron, o segundo vindo visivelmente a contragosto, provavelmente arrastado pela Granger, que se portava com dignidade. Ele enxergou ainda mais alguns alunos ali, da Sonserina, é claro, um pouco afastados do restante do grupo. Mas não havia nem sinal da pessoa que mais desejava ver._

_Mas era óbvio. O que estivera esperando? As palavras que McGonagall lhe dissera quase três meses atrás ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos. Choque. Depressão profunda. Por mais de uma vez Snape havia pensado em escrever a ela. Mas nunca chegava nem mesmo a tirar o pergaminho da gaveta. O que lhe diria? Será que aquilo que haviam construído durante a guerra, aqueles momentos quase idílicos e afastados do mundo exterior... será que esses sentimentos sobreviveriam no mundo aqui fora? E, mais do que isso: ele... deveria? Ela já teria tomado conhecimento da parcela de culpa dele em sua nova vida? _

_A chegada do Ministro da Magia interrompeu o confuso fio de pensamentos. Rufus Scrimgeour saudou os presentes e então, deu início à pequena cerimônia da entrega da Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, a Severo Snape, por serviços prestados durante a guerra. Finalmente Snape havia conseguido o que sempre desejara. Porém, estranhamente, não se sentia nem metade tão satisfeito como sempre pensara. A que custo ele havia conquistado aquele prêmio... a morte de um de seus melhores amigos... uma das pouquíssimas pessoas que haviam atrevido a confiar nele..._

_Severo ficou muito quieto durante toda a cerimônia e recebeu sem muito entusiasmo os cumprimentos ao final. Ele estava curvado sobre a mesa assinando algumas formalidades quando sentiu uma pequena mão pousando em seu braço. Antes mesmo de erguer os olhos e ver parada à sua frente a garota toda de preto, exceto por belos olhos muito azuis, ele já sabia quem era. Numa fração de segundo se deu conta de que era o perfume dela, o que possibilitava que a reconhecesse mesmo por trás de todos os disfarces. O perfume e algo muito mais sutil, uma essência, que ele nem podia adivinhar de onde vinha. Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto e as palavras lhe brotaram dos lábios sem ele pensar:_

"_Você veio"._

_Ela lhe sorriu brevemente; e dois pares de olhos se prenderam um no outro; e as palavras lhes faltaram. Havia tantas coisas que ele queria dizer a ela... nem sabia por onde começar! Mas o mais importante era que metade de suas perguntas haviam sido respondidas apenas com um olhar... sim, a amizade sobrevivera ao final da guerra. Ele não conseguia traduzir em palavras a sensação de tê-la por perto outra vez; e odiava admitir mas sentia tanta, tanta falta daquelas horas que passavam juntos... Então, numa súbita compreensão, Snape se deu conta de que não era Tonks, afinal, quem estava ali, mas uma sombra do que ela havia sido. Onde tinha ido parar a vida dentro dela? Choque e tristeza começaram a assaltá-lo e, em seguida, a culpa, velha companheira. Mas então, ela estendeu a mão e tocou a medalha, arqueando as sobrancelhas._

"_Estamos ficando importantes, huh?"_

"_Hm", ele desdenhou e ela sorriu outra vez; e então se jogou em um abraço. Dessa vez, Severo a abraçou de volta, os braços a apertando muito forte como que para protegê-la de todas as coisas ruins._

"_Você merece", ela murmurou em seu ouvido, ao mesmo tempo arrancando-lhe arrepios e aumentando a culpa. Mas Tonks se afastou rápido demais._

" _Tenho que ir. Trabalho. Só dei uma escapada para ver você", então ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou-lhe a face, mal dando a Snape tempo de responder um 'obrigado' antes de desaparecer por completo. Ele a procurou com os olhos, ansioso, e não havia mais sinal dela; havia sido tudo tão rápido... como uma ilusão. Mas seu olfato apurado captou vestígios do perfume dela em suas vestes, se misturando ao dele... Porque ela tinha sumido tão depressa? Ele queria lhe pedir, perguntar... saber o que ela andava fazendo, como estava vivendo... havia sido uma grata surpresa vê-la ali; e ela já estava até mesmo de volta ao trabalho. Porém, não havia formas de esquecer a expressão de dor oculta em seu rosto. Ele queria arrancar aquilo dela. E foi ali, naquele instante, em que ele prometeu a si mesmo que iria ajudá-la a voltar a ser a Tonks do passado; aquela que ele havia aprendido a duras penas a... gostar._

Pouco mais de um mês depois ele a encontrou no Três Vassouras a fim de fazer-lhe um convite.

Dois de Março de 2000.

Ele nem se lembrava mais de como era ser frio e impassível. Tudo o que existia agora era aquela necessidade que o consumia por dentro e o impelia a (como ele próprio diria nos velhos tempos) a 'humilhar-se'. Snape observava as mãos longas e pálidas apertando firmemente os braços da poltrona, os nós dos dedos ainda mais pálidos.

"Você tem certeza?" Perguntou McGonagall do outro lado de sua escrivaninha.

"Tenho", ele respondeu secamente antes de voltar a ruminar seus pensamentos.

"Muito bem, então."

Um tenso silêncio voltou a cair sobre a sala por mais algum tempo antes de a porta se abrir e deixar entrar Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ele estendeu a mão a Minerva e depois a Snape; e retirou alguns documentos de dentro das vestes, que pediu a ambos que assinassem.

"Sua varinha, por favor." Snape estendeu-a obedientemente. "Bem, o procedimento padrão me obrigaria ainda a usar um feitiço anti-fuga, mas... acho que não será necessário, estou certo?"

"O único lugar que me interessa estar, acredite-me, é ao lado dela"; e logo notando o quanto suas palavras o haviam traído, ele ficou de pé e acrescentou rispidamente: "Vamos logo."

Ele acompanhou os passos largos de Kingsley até os portões, mal registrando o que o auror dizia. Em instantes chegaram a Hogsmeade e então, aparataram ao que parecia ser um subúrbio de Londres, em frente a um charmoso sobrado. Kingsley se adiantou e tocou a campainha.

Embora jamais houvesse visto Andrômeda Tonks em toda sua vida, Snape soube imediatamente quem estava parada à porta. Como Tonks em uma certa noite, Andrômeda também lembrava muito Bellatrix Lestrange. Não havia, porém, nada de maligno em sua expressão, mas ela tampouco parecia ser ingênua. Encostada na moldura da porta, os braços cruzados, cabelos castanhos longos e lustrosos, olhos cinzentos, usando uma camisa púrpura e exóticas pulseiras, a mãe de Tonks o recebeu com uma expressão ao mesmo tempo divertida e hostil.

Ele se adiantou, a garganta seca; e cumprimentou-a com um aceno de cabeça.

"Sou S..."

"Sei quem você é", interrompeu a mulher, numa voz meio rouca, a sobrancelha erguida.

"Eu... gostaria de falar com Tonks."

"Nymphadora", ela o corrigiu; e acrescentou: "Se ela o receber..."

"É realmente importante. Por favor." Ele suplicaria se fosse preciso.

"Vou ver o que posso fazer"; e ela escancarou a porta.

Enquanto Andrômeda e o auror se cumprimentavam efusivamente, Snape se viu perdido no meio de uma sala atulhada com todo tipo de objetos exóticos. Em apenas alguns segundos, apenas observando a casa e a mãe dela, Snape conseguia compreender de onde Tonks vinha, qual seu mundo e de onde ela havia herdado aquela personalidade forte e direta que tanto o atraía.

Tonks. Ela estava ali, tão próxima... a respiração ficou suspensa por alguns segundos enquanto Severo pensava que bastariam alguns passos e ele...

"Sentem-se", Andrômeda ordenou e sumiu escada acima. Snape se sentou muito reto em uma poltrona roxa, a mão apoiando o queixo, as sobrancelhas retas e ameaçadoras. Kingsley se calou procurando entender o que estava acontecendo ali; Andrômeda podia ser muito irônica mas definitivamente era amigável. E logo tudo ficou ainda mais estranho, quando a voz de Tonks se fez ouvir do andar de cima, gritando furiosamente:

"Snape? O que esse maldito faz aqui? Não, não quero. Não quero nem ver!"

E logo uma porta batia com estrondo. Snape afundou em sua poltrona como se houvesse levado um murro no estômago e cobriu o rosto com a mão.

"Eu tentei', anunciou Andie, retornando à sala.

Snape meneou a cabeça e murmurou:

"Juro que não planejei nada disso... não era para ter sido assim"; e então ergueu os olhos para a mulher. "Preciso dizer isso a ela. Eu não tinha a intenção."

"O Sr. ouviu a resposta dela, Sr. Snape. E acho que sabe o quanto minha filha é cabeça-dura, então acho bom não ter muitas esperanças. Se bem que ela tem toda razão, é claro, em agir assim."

Severo suspirou.

"Se eu pudesse voltar atrás..."

"Pois devia ter pensado em todas as conseqüências antes de agir feito um idiota."

Idiota. Talvez fosse isso mesmo o que ele era; então ele não reagiu. Andrômeda ofereceu-lhes uma bebida e, como os dois recusassem, ela se sentou no sofá roxo, uma das pernas cruzada sob o corpo, e acendeu um cigarro trouxa com a varinha.

"Mãe alguma suporta ver a filha nesse estado."

"Eu não suporto sequer imaginar Tonks nesse estado", ele se apressou a dizer, secamente.

Ela apenas estreitou os olhos e deu uma lenta tragada no cigarro e da mesma forma, muito devagar, soltou a fumaça, enquanto pensava. E então disse:

"Sabe, me lembro bem do dia em que Tonks passou por aquela porta toda feliz. 'Mãe, ele é só um pouco mais velho, mas você vai adorá-lo'", ela imitou a voz um pouco mais fina da filha enquanto arregalava os olhos exatamente como Tonks fazia. "Mais velho, certo. Me lembro que pensei que seria bom pra ela, quem sabe, crescer um pouco. Mas logo fiquei sabendo do problema dele...", ela se interrompeu, deu mais uma tragada no cigarro e as palavras seguintes saíram de lábios ocultos pela fumaça. "Licantropia, entende? Além de todo o preconceito... ainda teria o problema do dinheiro, do perigo... Nymphadora era uma auror! Eu estava relutante em aceitar aquela loucura. Mas aí, no instante seguinte, me dei conta de que estava falando exatamente como a minha mãe quando disse que iria me casar com o Ted... aquela velha..." e ela murmurou algo incompreensível enquanto deixava a cinza cair num cinzeiro de jade muito verde. "Então eu disse a Nymphadora: vá, minha filha. Se ele a faz feliz, tem a minha bênção. E ele a fez.." Andie se inclinou para a frente. "Ela e Remus foram muito felizes até o Sr. Snape aqui resolver que seria muito interessante separar os dois... e eu me pergunto: por quê?"

Ele apenas desviou os olhos.

"E depois ainda tem a audácia de vir até aqui para... para conferir o resultado? É isso? Como pensava que Nymphadora pudesse estar?"

Exatamente como ela estava. E ele queria tomá-la em seus braços, oh céus, como queria. E bastava subir alguns lances de escada. Mesmo que levasse mais mil tapas na cara... ele merecia, não era?

"Eu... estou péssimo com isso tudo. Não foi proposital, acredite."

"Proposital ou não, foi uma ação sua que o matou, Sr. Snape"; e a mulher, apesar de furiosa, começou a sentir ao mesmo tempo compaixão pelo homem sentado ali, parecendo tão sinceramente arrependido. Mas não, não sentiria pena dele. Sirius e a filha mesmo lhe haviam dito o quanto ele era traiçoeiro.

Snape ficou de pé, as feições mais duras do que nunca.

"Devo ir, então."

"Ora, uma decisão acertada, quem diria?" Mais uma vez ele não reagiu ao insulto, mas estendeu a mão para Andie, que a apertou com dedos firmes.

"Obrigado por me receber. E... se puder, por favor, diga a Tonks..."

"... Nymphadora..."

"... que eu.. sinto muito. Se pudesse voltar atrás... se pudesse adivinhar que Lupin morreria... adivinhar o que viria a sentir por sua filha... bem."

Andie apenas suspirou e abriu a porta. Kingsley abriu a boca apenas para se despedir dela; e outra vez quando já se encontravam frente às portas de carvalho do castelo. Então ele perguntou numa voz fria:

"Escute... aquilo... na casa da Andie... é o que eu penso?"

Snape ergueu o queixo e disse num tom moral:

"Se pensa que eu matei Lupin, então, está certo."

O auror estreitou os olhos, parecendo se controlar a muito custo.

"Francamente, Snape... achei que finalmente você tinha encontrado alguém que gostasse de você, sabe, e que pudesse finalmente se tornar amigo de alguém. Mas então, isso... e com Tonks, ainda por cima? Como é que sequer chegou a pensar em machucar a garota desse jeito?"

"Estou muito feliz e satisfeito com o que fiz, como dá pra notar."

"Ora, eu devia..."

"Pois vá em frente."

Snape permaneceu de pé, rígido, o vento agitando as vestes negras. Olhava desafiador para o auror; e este teve uma estranha impressão de que Severo não sentia medo algum do que quer que fosse naquele momento. Kingsley respirou pausadamente e se controlou.

"Não acho que precise fazer algo. Você acabará consigo mesmo sozinho, se continuar assim"; e, entregando-lhe a varinha, deu as costas a Snape e se perdeu na noite que começava a cair.

Snape havia conquistado mais um inimigo. Mas estava certo, era o que ele era mestre em fazer. Era o curso natural das coisas.

---

Esse capítulo talvez não seja tão importante assim pra história, mas eu precisava fechar o elo entre presente e passado; e também mostrar até que ponto o Snape foi. Só tenho medo dele ter ficado um pouco OOC nessa segunda parte, o que vcs acham? Ai. Ah, espero ter mostrado a Andrômeda tão poderosa como imagino que seja. Beijinhos a todas as que comentaram (meio corrida essa semana, não vou poder mandar respostas particulares): blue memory, sheila snape e Cristina snape, e obrigada tb a quem leu mas é quietinho demais pra dizer algo. hm!


	17. Presente de Aniversário

_10 de Março de 2000._

Seu corpo reclamava das longas semanas de inatividade. A mente, sempre tão ativa, dava mostras de querer variar um pouco os assuntos do último mês: Remus morto, saudade e dor; e raiva mortal de Severo Snape. Por isso, nos últimos três dias, Tonks vinha se aventurando pela casa, vagando ainda meio sem rumo pelos ambientes em que havia crescido, como que se resolvendo se era possível se interessar outra vez pela vida.

Ela se sentia cansada e esgotada, como quando se corre por muitas milhas até que as pernas fiquem dormentes. Ela toda se sentia assim, dormente, insensível a tudo o que não se referisse à sua dor maior. Pensou sem muita esperança se não existiria algum elixir relaxante para mente e coração. Oh, pois ela pensava nele agora. Uma vez aberta a comporta, não havia como voltar. Todas as emoções represadas desabaram sobre ela, afogando-a, levando-a pra longe, muito longe... e agora ela tentava nadar de volta para a terra firme.

Pálidos raios de sol atravessavam as cortinas cor de vinho e lhe aqueciam os pés nus. Era tão estranho pensar que em breve a primavera chegaria; e que lá fora haveria botões de flores nascendo sob a neve, filhotes de pássaros nos ninhos... a vida começando outra vez, enfim.

Haveria vida também para ela?

Tonks suspirou e farejou um levíssimo aroma de biscoitos recém-assados vindo do andar de baixo. Seu estômago roncou, lembrando-lhe dolorosamente de que não havia sido alimentado nas últimas dezesseis horas.

"Por enquanto, os biscoitos vão ser meu objetivo de vida", havia sido um pensamento tão banal e idiota mas sem saber porquê, lá estava ela de repente sorrindo. Ela sentiu o sorriso a aquecendo por dentro como se fosse mais um raiozinho de sol... que logo se apagou. Biscoitos não eram um objetivo muito nobre, afinal. Mas ela precisava comer de qualquer forma. Seus pés pisaram o macio tapete verde ornamentado com pequenas flores. As mãos seguraram o corrimão de madeira polida. Ela tocava, experimentava... como era se sentir real outra vez, depois de quase um ano inteiro vendo o mundo pelos olhos de uma estranha.

Mas Tonks ainda não havia se decidido qual das duas vidas era melhor. Ela se sentia fraca e frágil; como se a menor brisa a pudesse derrubar. O cabelo castanho-escuro caía opaco e sem vida pelos ombros, em mechas irregulares. O rosto estava abatido e ainda mais pálido; e enormes olheiras lhe adornavam os olhos, a despeito de todas as horas passadas na cama.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Sentir pena de si mesma nunca havia sido uma característica sua. E não seria agora que se tornaria.

A cozinha. Ainda a mesma, com seu piso de pedra esbranquiçada com pequenos veios coloridos, os móveis alternando madeira escura e tons alaranjados. Estava silenciosa e vazia. Ela enxergou a assadeira sobre a mesa e para lá se dirigiu, apanhando em cima da mesa um pergaminho assinado pela mãe. Tonks, então, se sentou, escolheu um biscoito bem assado e começou a mordiscá-lo com calma, experimentando, mais uma vez, a vida. Distraidamente ela leu o bilhete: Andrômeda precisara ir até o Beco Diagonal; estaria de volta para o almoço, trazendo comida tailandesa. E que ela não comesse todos os biscoitos!

Tonks deixou o bilhete de lado e percorreu a mesa com os olhos: biscoitos, torradas, geléia de laranja, ovos com bacon e chá, os últimos mantidos quentinhos por um dos famosos feitiços domésticos da mãe. Mas ela não se sentia com muito apetite. Apoiou o queixo nas mãos e se perguntava o que faria em seguida, quando seus olhos caíram sobre o Profeta Diário daquela manhã, largado de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa. Ela sorriu outra vez, aquilo era coisa do pai. Há quanto tempo ela não lia um jornal... parecia algo tão prosaico e distante de seu dia-a-dia habitual... Ainda indiferente, ela passou os olhos pelas notícias. Agora que a guerra estava terminada, voltaram as velhas notícias tendenciosas, boatos e fofocas de sempre. "Esquema de Corrupção Durante Governo de Cornélio Fudge Vem à Tona". Ela deu de ombros; era mesmo bem-feito praquele velho ganancioso e sedento de poder. "Termina o Casamento de Donaghan Tremlett". Ela deu de ombros outra vez, notando como era estranho ter perdido noites e noites de sono adolescente por esse mesmo homem, o baixista das Esquisitonas, e agora não sentir absolutamente nada.

Ela dobrou o jornal, pretendendo colocá-lo de volta no lugar. Foi quando notou a data, impressa em letras bem pequenas no alto da página. Ela tapou a boca com as mãos enquanto os pensamentos giravam loucamente em sua cabeça. Dez de março. O dia em que ele deveria estar completando quarenta anos. Duas lágrimas quentes e grossas escorreram-lhe pela face. Aniversário dele. E agora? No último ano, tempos difíceis, ela havia dado-lhe um suéter azul-acinzentado, um sobretudo novo de tweed e uma inesquecível noite de amor. E agora? O que ela lhe daria?

Por longos minutos ela pensou se o presente ideal não seria uma passagem de ida... para o mesmo lugar onde Remus estivesse. A lembrança causava-lhe mais uma vez uma dor quase impossível de suportar. Ela piscou os olhos outra vez, fazendo as lágrimas pararem. Que pensamento ridículo fora aquele? Estava tão, tão cansada daquilo tudo... queria voltar a ser dona de si mesma.

"Ah, droga."

Tonks tentou esvaziar a mente, mas o desejo de dar algo a Remus Lupin persistia.

"Mas o quê, Merlin? O quê?"

Ela começou a relembrar a vida de seu amor à procura de uma resposta. Não doía mais tanto assim; e logo seus pensamentos se voltaram para aquilo que mais a atraía nele: suas contradições. Homem e fera. Compreensão e teimosia. Inteligência e fragilidade. Docilidade e força.

Ela suspirou e deixou a mente vaguear livre pelas lembranças; e ela se fixou no último pensamento racional. Oh, céus. Forte. Como Remus havia sido forte... realmente... E num piscar de olhos, as peças foram se encaixando e a inspiração começou a brotar dentro dela.

Forte. Remus havia sido mordido. Perdido o pai. Os dois melhores amigos. Vira o terceiro melhor amigo trair a todos. Havia sido escorraçado de lugares sem fim; e lhe haviam sido negadas chances acessíveis a qualquer bruxo que possuísse menos de um décimo de toda capacidade e inteligência que ele, Remus, possuía. E o que ele havia feito? Se entregado à derrota, como ela estava fazendo agora? Ele se recusara a viver, por algum acaso? Ela sorriu orgulhosa. Não. Ele havia ido em frente, sempre em frente, sempre humano, sem guardar rancor de quem quer que fosse, sempre com um sorriso nos lábios. Por mais machucado que estivesse por dentro, ele jamais havia se recusado a lutar. Seria vergonhoso e indigno ela continuar naquele estado.

Tonks sentiu alguma coisa quente a preenchendo, a partir do coração, e então se espalhando até os dedos dos pés. Era aquilo. O presente que ela daria a seu grande amor seria agir exatamente como ele sempre havia sido.

"Rancor à parte, é claro", ela se lembrou, amarga. Mas agora isso não importava. Seu coração batia rápido, os olhos viam tudo novo e o estômago roncava mais do que nunca. Puxando para si um prato, ela se pôs a comer. Iria precisar de muita energia a partir daquele instante.

Severo Snape estava curvado sobre seu prato de sopa, sorvendo o líquido quente de forma elegante, sem produzir um único ruído.

Os últimos dias haviam sido uma seqüência indefinível de tons cinzentos e pesados; de fato, apesar de frio por fora, a tempestade rugia dentro dele. Que idiota havia sido ao ir procurá-la. Nunca havia tido sorte com mulheres, não seria agora que isso ia mudar. Mais cedo ou mais tarde as coisas sempre davam errado. Mas que se danasse essa lamentação toda. Não iria mais procurá-la, pelo menos não por enquanto. Havia sido um erro, ela tinha ficado ainda pior e precisava, agora, de todo o espaço possível para se recuperar. Por mais que doesse admitir, ele agora fazia mal a Tonks; mas, estranhamente, isso fazia sentido e o deixava satisfeito.

Privado de cor, ele havia se tornado mais soturno e rabugento do que nunca, os olhos fitando o pôr-do-sol sem o apreciar; e Snape nem ao menos havia notado a ausência da professora substituta a seu lado. Depois da sopa, ele colocou sem muito entusiasmo um pedaço de torta em seu prato; e ficou remexendo o recheio de carne com um garfo. Brincar com comida era uma tolice sem tamanho mas ele não sentia um pingo de apetite. Talvez devesse voltar para as masmorras e corrigir alguns deveres enquanto Potter não descia para a detenção. Era realmente uma boa idéia, ele poderia, se conseguisse, adiantar o...

Snape ergueu os olhos numa súbita inspiração. Seu coração vacilou. Ele piscou uma, duas vezes para se certificar. Mas não havia erro. Era mesmo ela, caminhando pelo Salão Principal em passos decididos, o queixo erguido, o sobretudo vinho esvoaçando atrás de si. Ela sorriu ao passar pelo trio e aquele sorriso... oh céus, era o sorriso dela. O real, o verdadeiro, aquele que deixava os olhos negros um tantinho apertados e fazia surgir uma covinha de cada lado do rosto. Em algum momento ele havia começado a sorrir também, porque agora ela trazia os cabelos cor-de-rosa e espetados que ele sempre havia odiado.

A visão varreu com força espantosa todas aquelas resoluções frouxas; e ele sentiu estranhíssimos ímpetos de ficar de pé, correr até ela e tomá-la em seus braços. Mas bastou um olhar dela, breve, gélido e furioso, para que ele congelasse na cadeira, sentindo explodir dentro de si uma mistura de frustração, saudade, confusão, vontades e desprezo. Quando Tonks se curvou sobre o Weasley, sussurrou algo no ouvido dele e deu-lhe um estalado beijo na bochecha em seguida, a poção que fervia dentro dele ficou completa: a devida dose de ciúmes havia sido corretamente adicionada.

---

Um dia atrasado (é dia 9), mas: parabéns, Snape! Já deu os parabéns pro nosso morceguinho preferido? Espero que sim. Ele está precisando de um pouco de calor humano depois dessas semanas difíceis. Agora que o bicho vai pegar ;)

Adoro vocês, Sheyla Snape, Cristina Snape e BlueMemory )


	18. Burn, Baby, Burn

_19 de Março de 2000._

Tudo errado. Seus planos estavam indo todos por água abaixo. E a culpa era toda do maldito Weasley.

Quando Snape pensava no retorno de Tonks a Hogwarts, sempre se via dando um tempo a ela. Para que as coisas entre eles esfriassem e ele conseguisse pensar em uma forma de fazê-la aceitar suas desculpas. Admitia sem problemas que, a princípio, ela se mostrasse hostil; coisa que, de fato, vinha acontecendo (Tonks o ignorava por completo, à exceção de alguns olhares terríveis); durante este período, ele permaneceria quieto em seu canto, esperando, até que a maré mudasse.

'Tempo' seria a palavra-chave.

Seria. Porque ele não havia contado com um fator externo. Um fator externo ruivo, para ser mais exato. Como pudera não prever aquilo? Severus supunha que Tonks, uma vez superada a fase de negação e tendo retornado à sua antiga personalidade, não sairia se agarrando por aí com qualquer um. Respeitaria um período de luto... e seria aí que Snape entraria em cena, demonstrando o quanto era lógico que ela o aceitasse; os fatos conspiravam a favor e ela havia até mesmo o beijado.

Mas se enganara terrivelmente; e agora uma intensa chama de ciúme e inveja ardia dentro dele. Suas feições se endureciam e ele desviava os olhos quando os via juntos, conversando juntos durante as refeições (Tonks havia pedido à Prof. Sprout que trocassem de lugar); sentando-se sempre lado a lado na sala dos professores, juntando-se aos outros dois Weasleys, a Potter e a Granger após as aulas e, a afronta maior: saindo para caminhar pelos jardins durante o pôr-do-sol. Neste momento ele fechava os punhos de ódio. Ódio do Weasley, dele mesmo, da situação geral e até mesmo da teimosia dela.

Passear com Tonks pelos jardins era um privilégio dele; e, além disso, havia o agravante de que, nessas ocasiões, o casalzinho insuportável desaparecia de seu campo de visão. Snape, porém, ainda possuía um resto de bom senso. Logo, estava fora de cogitação sair e espioná-los. Então só lhe restava imaginar cenas não muito agradáveis. Para coroar tudo, ele havia resolvido desenterrar memórias da época em que Tonks e Weasley haviam sido seus alunos. Mesma casa, mesmo ano... e sempre grudados, exatamente como agora. Na época, ele fazia questão de não prestar atenção alguma a Grifinórios; portanto, ignorava se havia existido algo mais. Mas a simples suposição era combustível da melhor qualidade para seu ciúme e quase o deixava fora de si.

Cometer outro assassinato não lhe parecia uma boa idéia. O que, então, ele faria?

Snape fitou a própria imagem refletida no espelho, os dedos magros e brancos abotoando a camisa negra e bem-passada até em cima. Era a imagem perfeita do absurdo. A incredulidade estava estampada de forma indisfarçável em sua face: ele estava se aprontando para ir falar com ela.

Claro, seria apenas um primeiro passo, uma tentativa de reconciliação. Mas seu estômago não parava de dar estranhas voltas; e era ainda mais difícil respirar com a gola alta e muito justa das vestes que ele agora colocava.

"Pare de agir como um idiota", murmurou para o espelho; e desviou os olhos em seguida. Porque era difícil evitar: além de estar envergando suas melhores roupas e as botas estarem reluzindo, ele ainda havia... oh, humilhação: havia lavado os cabelos. Mas havia mais: tinha utilizado um certo preparado que impediria a oleosidade de retornar nas próximas horas. Ele não o fazia sempre porque era muito trabalhoso ter que ficar reaplicando a poção duas ou três vezes por dia; mas hoje não era um dia qualquer. Por alguns instantes ele pensou se não valeria a pena encompridar os fios em alguns centímetros, como ela gostava; mas acabou desistindo. Queria despertar o mínimo possível de atenção e não desejava ouvir perguntas. E assim foi: qualquer pessoa que cruzou seu caminho aquela tarde e se atreveu a olhar para ele recebeu em troca um olhar fuzilante.

Os corredores e escadarias pareciam ter se alongado em muitas milhas. Snape estava se liquefazendo por dentro e os passos pareciam cada vez mais lentos.

"Pare de agir como um adolescente. É só uma conversa", ele murmurou impaciente para si mesmo. De fato: estava longe de ser um adolescente, porque estar tão inseguro? Ele sabia muito bem o que queria. Queria Tonks; e haveria de tê-la.

Ainda assim, quando finalmente chegou à porta do quarto dela, permaneceu imóvel por longos minutos. Respirando profundamente, ele se recompôs e então, bateu à porta. Séculos pareceram se arrastar até que ela gritasse um "já vou indo". Em seguida, ele ouviu o som de uma cadeira batendo com força no chão; e uma interjeição de dor. Mesmo nervoso, não pôde deixar de sorrir. E até mesmo sentiu um calorzinho novo se adicionando à grande confusão de sentimentos que borbulhava dentro dele. Como era possível ela ainda causar aquilo nele? Um sorriso bobo... e o coração em disparada.

Ele ouviu o trinco se abrindo; e se aprumou, repassando mentalmente o que ensaiara dizer a ela. Mais alguns séculos pareceram se arrastar enquanto a porta se abria, o vão aumentava, cabelos longos e loiros se insinuaram pela abertura... seguidos pelo rosto dela. A expressão de curiosidade deu lugar ao choque e então, ao ódio. Franzindo a testa, irritada, sem dizer uma única palavra, ela se preparou para fechar a porta. Snape, porém, se adiantou e impediu, com o pé, que a porta de fechasse por completo.

"Tonks..."

"É Nymphadora pra você, Snape!"

"Eu realmente preciso falar com você."

Ela começou a bater a porta repetidas vezes contra o pé dele; mas Snape usava botas resistentes e mal sentia as pancadas.

"É importante, Tonks. Por favor."

"Nada do que você possa ter pra me falar é importante. Cai fora. Estou falando sério"; e seu tom de voz era tão gélido e mortal que por alguns segundos Tonks fez jus à fama de seus antepassados. Mas Snape já havia lidado com uma Bella furiosa por incontáveis vezes; e não se assustava com aquilo. Continuou insistindo com o tom de voz mais calmo e sedoso que possuía.

"Eu preciso me explicar. Por favor."

Por fim, ela pareceu ter desistido de esmagar o pé dele com a porta e se virou para dentro do quarto. Snape a seguiu.

"Não quero que pense coisas erradas a meu respeito. Não sou um assassino... não vou ter paz de espírito enquanto não me explicar. Tonks..."

"Pois eu não quero que você tenha paz de espírito, Sev..." A última palavra escorreu pelos lábios dela como veneno. Tonks agora trazia a varinha empunhada na mão direita. "Fora, ou eu te azaro."

"Tonks..." Oh, Merlin, qual seria a chave para o coração daquela mulher? O que ele teria de dizer para que ela o escutasse? "Tonks... ", ele repetiu, com a varinha dela agora fincando sua bochecha. "Eu... sinto sua falta."

Ela gargalhou, sarcástica.

"Pois eu duvido que você saiba o que é sentir falta de alguém. Duvido... porque você não sabe o que é amar alguém. Ser amado... são coisas com as quais você nem ousa sonhar..."

"Eu poderia... se vo..."

Ela riu outra vez, e o encarou mais furiosa do que nunca.

"Como ousa? Olha bem pra você... "; e ela o mediu de cima a baixo com repulsa no olhar. "Você é tudo o que eu mais abomino num homem. Como ousa pensar..."

"Tonks. Algum problema?"

Oh, perfeito. Era realmente tudo o que ele precisava: ser interrompido pelo rival, o maldito Weasley.

"Nenhum", ela respondeu, ainda gélida; e o encarando de uma forma que ele jamais havia visto. "O Sr. Snape aqui já estava de saída."

Nesse ponto eles concordavam. Ele queria provar a ela que não era o monstro que ela pensava ser; então, não discutiria com Weasley. Apenas o ignoraria; e se retiraria para as masmorras. Ele desviou os olhos pois o maldito ruivo agora passava um braço protetor pelo ombro de Tonks, que tremia, provavelmente de raiva. Frustrado, furioso, ele girou nos calcanhares, e então...

"Snape", ela chamou.

"O quê?" Ele se virou, esperançoso.

"Esquece tudo o que aconteceu entre a gente. Foi um erro. Eu achava que te conhecia e que existia uma pessoa boa por trás dessa aparência insensível. Infelizmente eu me enganei. O que eu sinto por você agora é nojo."

Ele se virou para a saída outra vez, murmurou algo parecido com um 'certo' e desapareceu, encurvado, derrotado. Tonks ainda tremia. Ela nunca pensou que pudesse sentir tanta raiva de alguém. Pensou que, se usasse um Avada Kedavra naquele momento, Snape iria para o inferno sem escalas em tempo recorde. Ela havia se aberto com ele, mostrado seus melhores sentimentos, mostrado compaixão... e o tempo todo ele a enganara, a usara...

"Idiota. Cretino. Babaca. Covarde."

"Tonks, se acalma", Carlinhos se virou e apertou as duas mãos dela, carinhoso; e então conjurou um cálice cheio de água. "Bebe isso."

Ela passou a mão pelo rosto e então, aceitou a água. Bebeu tudo em goles longos; e aos poucos pareceu se acalmar.

"Obrigada. Eu... preciso voltar ao trabalho", ela apontou com a mão trêmula uma pilha enorme de deveres de casa, que precisavam ser entregues corrigidos para McGonagall ainda naquela tarde.

"Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem? "

Ela o encarou muito séria e então, um pequeno sorriso lhe brotou dos lábios.

"Sim, vou. Obrigada outra vez" e, se curvando para a frente, deu-lhe um demorado beijo na face. Com a recomendação de o chamar se precisasse, Carlinhos saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Tonks colocou a cadeira de pé e se obrigou a se concentrar na correção dos pergaminhos. Mas era difícil: ela precisava ler pelo menos três vezes cada um, com a mente divagando louca como estava. Por fim, muitas horas mais tarde, depois de ter conseguido entortar a ponta da caneta de pena de águia pelo menos umas cinco vezes, o trabalho estava concluído.

Mas Tonks ainda continuava furiosa. Que audácia. Que cara-de-pau! Esperava ter colocado um fim naquilo tudo. Maldito. Irritada, ela derrubou a cadeira outra vez ao se levantar e esmagou o dedão na porta. Soprando o machucado, o maço de deveres debaixo do braço, ela se encaminhou até a sala da diretora. Por pouco não encontraria mais McGonagall lá; a diretora estava de saída para uma importante reunião no Ministério.

"Deixe os pergaminhos em cima da mesa, Nymphadora, sim?", disse Minerva; e em seguida, fechando os olhos, virou o rosto para o lado.

"Ai, não..."

"Ah, meu Merlin."

Minerva encarou do alto a bruxa ajoelhada no chão, tentando juntar cinco ou seis pilhas de deveres que haviam desabado de cima da mesa, e apenas suspirou pesadamente.

"Bem, eu realmente preciso ir. Coloque tudo em ordem e feche a porta quando sair."

"Fecho, claro. Me desculpa, diretora... eu..."

E Minerva saiu, meneando a cabeça. Curvada sobre as dúzias de pergaminhos espalhados sobre o tapete, Tonks começou a praguejar baixinho. Que dia estava sendo aquele... acordara atrasada. Depois, ficara até mais tarde na sala passando um sermão e perdera a hora do almoço. Depois, o auge: a visita de Snape.

"Covarde, covarde, covarde."

"Algum problema, Nymphadora?"

Assustada, ela se endireitou. Podia jurar que estava sozinha na sala; então...?

---

3, 2, 1... ;D

gentem! Desculpa pela demora em atualizar; essa semana foi um aperto só. Vou tentar não demorar no próximo capítulo. Se eu fosse vocês não o perderia por nada nesse mundo ;D nem o próximo, nem o próximo do próximo!

Façam como a BlueMemory, Gude Potter, Sheyla Snape e Cristina Snape: sejam legais e comentem ;D


	19. A Leveza e O Peso

Dedos longos e finos perfuravam-lhe a têmpora, como se quisessem pescar certos pensamentos e então, livrar-se deles. E voltar a ser o que sempre havia sido. Insensível. Uma rocha. Snape se sentiu um pouco egoísta ao desejar que Dumbledore estivesse ali para solucionar seu problema. Não era capaz de fazer sozinho o encantamento de desaparição de pensamentos; e não hesitaria um instante sequer em se livrar para sempre de certas memórias. Agora, se reafirmava como nunca a férrea decisão de evitar ao máximo se envolver com alguém. Se a-pai-xo-nar. Ele evitava até mesmo pensar na palavra exata. Porque nunca era fácil, para ninguém, pelo que ele havia observado durante toda sua vida. Mas para Severus Snape era ainda mais difícil, pois tinha de lutar contra sua tendência natural de se ocultar. E ele sempre acaba assim: confuso e sem o tantinho de paz de espírito que ainda lhe restava. E, até aquela data, os benefícios de se estar com alguém não haviam valido tanto a pena, afinal.

Snape se sentiu cansado, frustrado, irritado pela 5749857943 vez desde que se apaixonara por ela sem querer, muitos séculos atrás. Aquilo era um exagero e aquele, definitivamente, não era ele. Talvez fosse a hora de rever algumas coisas...

Um leve pigarro à porta o despertou de um devaneio que, só agora, ao bater os olhos no relógio, ele se dava conta de que havia durado pelo menos duas horas. Realmente ridículo. Duas horas sentado à escrivaninha, fazendo... nada. Irritado consigo mesmo, ele ergueu os olhos e então, os estreitou.

oOo

Tonks ficou ereta e olhou em volta da sala, procurando a origem da voz.

"Aqui em cima."

Ela relaxou; era apenas Dumbledore. Então, contrariando as ordens de McGonagall, largou os pergaminhos sobre o tapete e ficou de pé. O espírito sábio e compreensivo do ex-diretor eram tudo o que ela precisava naquele momento; de fato, apenas ouvindo a voz dele já se sentia menos irritada.

"Dia ruim?" Sorriu-lhe Dumbledore, os oclinhos de meia-lua subindo um pouco com o movimento do nariz.

"Bem... eu diria que 'dia ruim' é apelido", ela sorriu de volta para o quadro.

"Gostaria de conversar com um velho quadro a respeito?"

Tonks mordeu o lábio. Querer, queria; mas também, não queria atrapalhar. E sabia que Dumbledore era ainda muito requisitado.

"Ah não, não quero incomodar. Deixa pra lá", finalizou, com um movimento de ombros.

"Não irá incomodar, garanto. E mesmo que fosse... parece-me que a senhorita precisa realmente conversar com alguém. O que a aflige?"

Albus não precisou repetir a oferta. Não que Tonks houvesse lhe confidenciado muito enquanto estivera vivo; mas ela sempre lhe admirara a paciência e a capacidade de compreender o ponto de vista alheio. Então...

"Ah, uma porção de coisas", então ela se calou e uma pequena ruga se instalou entre as sobrancelhas enquanto ela olhava para a ponta dos sapatos. Não dava pra evitar. Mesmo que quisesse não pensar, ou pensar em outras coisas, aquilo estava sempre presente em sua mente, como... como... o maldito quadro da mãe de Sirius em Grimmauld Place. Era algo que simplesmente dominava o ambiente.."Ainda sinto falta dele", ela disse por fim, erguendo os olhos para o quadro. "Será... será que algum dia isso vai passar?"

"Ah"; e Dumbledore entrelaçou os dedos das mãos, formando um telhadinho; e disse, com expressão condoída. "Receio que não, minha cara. A não ser, talvez, que o resolva esquecer por completo... mas não seria saudável. E creio que esquecê-lo não é o que deseja, estou certo?"

Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça, enquanto piscava forte tentando refrear algumas lágrimas.

"Não", ela sussurrou por fim. "Não quero. Remus foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu e não quero esquecer, mas guardar. Para sempre", ela concluiu, se apressando a enxugar uma lagrimazinha teimosa com as costas da mão.

"Você deve ser forte, então, e honrar a pessoa única que Remus foi. Coisa que, aliás, já vem fazendo, não é mesmo?" Dumbledore sorriu. "Estou certo de que ele iria se orgulhar."

"É, eu também acho isso", ela suspirou, melancólica e ao mesmo tempo satisfeita com a decisão que havia tomado no aniversário dele. Não esqueceria Remus jamais; e a dor da ausência dele estaria sempre lá, latejando, implacável. Mas era dor, e dor fazia parte da vida, como Remus havia lhe contado certa vez. E era, definitivamente, maravilhoso estar viva outra vez. Uma sensação contraditória e inebriante de dor e liberdade, de peso e leveza pulsando ao mesmo tempo em seu íntimo.

Ela suspirou outra vez, encerrando aqueles pensamentos; e então, sua postura tornou-se outra, mais rígida.

"Professor? Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

Ele acenou um 'vá em frente'.

"Por que é que o senhor confiava tanto no... no Snape? Como é que tinha certeza de que ele realmente se redimiu? Nunca duvidou das razões dele?"

"Nunca", disse Dumbledore num tom de quem não admitiria dúvidas. "Quanto ao porquê, não me sinto no direito de contar-lhe um segredo de outra pessoa. Mas digamos que ele me deu provas irrefutáveis de seu arrependimento."

"Sei..." Ela mordeu o lábio e então, mudou de tática. "E me diz uma coisa... ele... ele matou muita gente?"

"Severus?" O ex-diretor suspirou e pesou muito bem cada palavra que disse a seguir. "Bem... você tem de se lembrar de que, durante algum tempo, ele foi um Comensal da Morte e estava tomado por ideais não muito agradáveis... Tanto que depois, não, nunca mais tirou uma vida inocente. Ele se arrependeu sinceramente."

Tonks deu uma risadinha de descrença e disse, amarga:

"Pois eu acho que não se arrependeu tanto assim. Ele matou, sabe, depois que se... ahn, arrependeu."

"Se se refere a mim..."

"Não, não", ela sacudiu a cabeça reforçando a negação; e então disse, muito controlada: "Snape matou Lupin." E ainda agora tudo parecia surreal demais.

"Como?" A testa de Dumbledore se franziu.

"Ah, e falando nisso", ela se apressou a acrescentar, "devo desculpas ao senhor, sabe, por ter ficado tão... bem, chateada com aquela história dos lobisomens, mas é que eu realmente..."

Dumbledore ergueu a mão esquerda, interrompendo-a.

"Explique-se, Nymphadora."

"Snape acabou me confessando."

Com um olhar, Albus incentivou-a a continuar.

"Foi ele, não o senhor, quem quis que Remus... que Remus se infiltrasse entre os lobisomens."

"Oh, não, minha cara. Não foi Severus quem arquitetou tal missão, fui realmente eu."

Foi a vez dela franzir a testa tentando compreender o que Dumbledore havia dito.

"Como? Mas ele me disse... Não, não pode ser. Porque o... Snape me contaria uma mentira dessas?"

Dumbledore olhou para a moldura, matutando, por longos minutos. Por fim, sua expressão se iluminou.

"Ah, acho que já sei o que aconteceu. Severus, realmente, foi quem sugeriu que Remus se infiltrasse na matilha."

"E..."

"Bem, acontece, porém, que ele apenas se adiantou dentro do que eu mesmo havia planejado. Era natural que Lupin assumisse esse papel."

"Espera", Tonks pediu; e inspirou e expirou profundamente várias vezes. "Primeiro... então que o senhor tinha realmente tinha esperança de que Remus conseguisse mudar a cabeça deles? Ou de alguns deles? Mas o Snape..."

"Sim, eu tinha, Nymphadora... sempre vale a pena tentar. Nunca se esqueça disso. "

"Certo."

"A senhorita se lembra da missão que dei a Hagrid no ano anterior?"

"Ele foi atrás dos gigantes", ela disse depois de forçar a memória. "Isso, não é?"

"Exato. Percebe, então, que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que Remus fizesse o mesmo? Se Severus não o houvesse feito, eu mesmo o teria sugerido, muito em breve, aliás. Logo..."

"Não, não, não, não. Espera aí", Tonks se pôs a andar pela sala, tentando compreender as revelações daquela noite. "O Sr. está me dizendo..." e com um movimento de varinha ela colocou em ordem os pergaminhos e depois, os fez voar até a mesa, onde pousaram suavemente. "... está me dizendo então que Snape... bem, ele não fez nada de errado?" Ela estivera tão convicta de que havia sido o Mestre de Poções quem enviara Remus para a morte durante um mês inteiro que agora era difícil compreender outra situação.

"Exatamente."

"Não, não confere. Porque, então, ele se sente tão culpado? Quer dizer, é. Ele tem que se sentir culpado, já que tem certeza de que foi ele quem assassinou Remus..."

A expressão de Dumbledore se iluminou e ele a interrompeu:

"Ele se sente culpado? Mas isso é ótimo!"

"Ótimo? Não vejo nada de ótimo nisso", Tonks murmurou para si mesma e então se voltou para o quadro. "Porque ótimo?"

"Ora, não é claro? Pense. Se ele se sente culpado, significa que assumiu as conseqüências de uma ação, ainda que só fosse errada do ponto de vista dele. Significa que se arrependeu do que fez. Além disso... significa que ele se preocupa com seu bem-estar. E pense. Estamos falando de Severus Snape."

"Ah, não sei não", e essa revelação era ainda mais difícil de engolir do que a suposta inocência de Snape. Porque até que fazia algum sentido. Mas Tonks não havia, ainda, se convencido. Ela voltou a andar pela sala. "Mas, professor... mesmo que Snape não soubesse o que o Sr. pretendia... ainda assim ele teve a intenção de mandar Remus praquele lugar, afinal..."

"Parece-me que sim."

"E duvido, duvido muito mesmo, de que a intenção dele fosse boa! Ou seja, isso só confirma o quanto o Snape não é bom ou confiável. Mas, pensando bem, é meio óbvio, não é?" Ela voltou a conversar consigo mesma. "Ele sempre odiou o Remus..."

"Creio que não, Nymphadora. Snape odiava, sim, Sirius e James. Mas Remus... bem, ele pode ter sentido inveja de Lupin em uma ou duas ocasiões, mas quanto a odiar... definitivamente, não."

"Então... qual o interesse dele... se achava que os lobisomens não valiam a pena...?"

"Vá. Vá e pergunte a ele."

Ela meneou a cabeça. Não sabia mais a que ponto de vista se agarrar. Tinha tanta certeza de odiá-lo por toda a eternidade há apenas meia hora, e agora, de repente... uma déia lampejou em sua mente mas era fantasiosa demais. Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Claro que Snape nunca faria aquilo.

"Ah, eu ainda não sei. Se ele se sente tão culpado, professor... alguma coisa ele deve ter feito. Não sei o que pode ser... não sei o que pensar", a ruguinha de preocupação instalou-se outra vez entre as sobrancelhas.

"Vá, coloque os pensamentos em ordem e então, vá procurá-lo. Garanto-lhe que terá uma surpresa", concluiu Dumbledore com uma piscadinha marota.

---

pessoas, espero que tenha ficado plausível pra vocês a minha explicação... quer dizer, pra mim faz todo o sentido do mundo. snape queria uma certa coisa (que coisa é essa, só no próximo capítulo, hahaha embora esteja beeeem na cara); por isso, dissimulado (cough), não procurou nem mesmo conversar com o dumbledore, simplesmente sugeriu que o lupin caísse fora do caminho e ficou na dele quando conseguiu. aí, qdo o lobinho morreu, ficou se ardendo em culpa... o que é o grande ponto-chave, aqui. porque culpa; e o que ele queria, afinal? (derrrr)

não tinha como eu fazer algo muito diferente, ou o snape ser realmente culpado e do mal e a tonks perdoá-lo. ela amou o lupin acima de todas as coisas (e talvez, ainda ame ;D); inclusive é até por isso que ela ficou tão atacada no último capítulo.

espero que tenha dado pra entender certinho, também; e que o texto não tenha ficado confuso. se ficou, é só dizer, que eu tento consertar. claro que é um capítulo de transição, então uma ou outra questão ficou pela metade.

erm, ah é, se alguém achou a explicação furadíssima, uma porcaria, podem me criticar, à vontade! e obrigada a todos os gentis comenta'rios recebidos ;)


	20. Em Mil Pedaços

A tensão preenchia a sala como uma bola de espinhos, que ia se expandindo cada vez mais e os prensava contra a parede. Era impossível ignorar.

Snape, porém, havia conseguido manter a frieza. Até agora. Quando Potter pigarreou à porta da sala, pela primeira vez em anos ele não se sentiu tão satisfeito assim por ter aplicado uma detenção no rapaz. Mas Severus jamais engoliria seu orgulho o dispensando; então eles começaram sutilmente a trocar ofensas. Parecia o mesmo joguinho de ódio de sempre até Snape fazer um comentário debochado sobre o rapaz estar perdendo ali preciosas horas que poderiam estar sendo gastas com a namorada.

Harry replicara com um "coisa que o senhor daria fortunas para ter". Snape engasgou, mas ainda conseguiu manter a pose; e lançou ao garoto apenas um olhar carregado do mais puro desdém. Pôs-se a dar voltas pela sala, ruminando. Claro que não queria namorada alguma, que petulância a do garoto, achando que sabia alguma coisa sobre sua vida. Ele queria sim, que Tonks o perdoasse, mas daí a querer algo mais... Era claro que não.

"Pode se fazer de indiferente, mas é verdade. Eu sei, todo mundo sabe", Harry murmurou audivelmente do outro lado da sala longos minutos depois.

Snape interrompeu o passo na metade, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

"Quer tanto ser correspondido, aliás, que chegou ao ponto até de se humilhar. Ir até a casa dela, rastejando..."

Snape girou nos calcanhares e voou até a mesa onde Potter estava sentado, calmamente escrevendo no pergaminho. Severus abria e fechava as mãos como se estivesse se controlando a duras penas para não esganar o rapazinho petulante que havia metido o dedão em sua ferida aberta. Mal e mal se controlando, ele se curvou sobre a mesa e sibilou perigosamente:

"Não é admitido falar nestes termos a um professor, Potter. Exijo respeito."

"Respeito?" Harry ironizou, erguendo a sobrancelha e olhando Snape nos olhos. "Como pode exigir respeito alguém que não o tem?"

Lívido, Severus abriu e fechou a boca umas duas ou três vezes, sem encontrar uma ofensa à altura. Enquanto isso, o garoto continuou, calmamente:

"Sempre soube que o senhor "; e ele frisou ironicamente a palavra, "era um covarde. Mas trair alguém que teve a coragem de acreditar..."

"Potter!" Snape começou a se descontrolar e seu tom de voz foi subindo...

"Vai me matar, também?" Harry perguntou, abrindo os braços.

"Não admito..."... subindo...

"... insiste em ir atrás..."

"... não sabe do que está falando, Potter!"... subindo...

"... e ora, vejam só! Estou vendo cabelos limpos nessa cabeça?"

Aquela havia sido a humilhação final. Potter, mais um maldito Potter, debochando de suas fracassadas tentativas de conquistar uma garota. Uma sensação de deja-vu apoderou-se de Snape; e ele se viu outra vez em seu sexto ano, metido num traje de gala, no qual gastara todas as suas economias, esperando a companhia para o baile que nunca chegaria. E se retirando para os dormitórios duplamente humilhado, ouvindo atrás de si as risadas implacáveis de Black e Potter, debochando de seu cabelo arrumado, das vestes, e das flores que havia levado para a garota.

Snape cerrou os punhos e as unhas se enfiaram na carne, quase arrancando sangue; e ele vociferou, com gotinhas de cuspe acompanhando as palavras:

"Expulsão, Potter! Soa bem, não? O Sr. passou dos limites!" Harry apenas sorriu. Tinha deixado de sentir medo ou sequer se impressionar com aquelas demonstrações de fúria há muitos anos. Vendo aquele sorriso, Snape o agarrou pelos ombros e o sacudiu. "Desapareça da minha frente!" Ele gritou com voz esganiçada.

Muito calmo, o garoto deu de ombros, pegou a mochila e obedeceu: desapareceu pela porta. Tremendo horrivelmente, Snape passou a mão pelo rosto, tentando se recompor, ao mesmo tempo em que desabava sobre uma cadeira.

"Maldito. Petulante. Atrevido. Orgulhoso." As palavras saíam entrecortadas pela respiração acelerada.

E então, de repente, todo ele estava queimando. De ódio, arrependimento e vergonha. Todos sabiam, então? Que ele, o frio e insensível professor que morava nas masmorras havia tentado melhorar a ridícula aparência, engolido o orgulho e praticamente se arrastado aos pés dela?

Talvez Tonks não valesse toda aquela humilhação, afinal. A raiva o preenchia como um líquido quente e amargo. Oh, que tolo havia sido! Havia aberto seu coração ela de certa forma, exposto seu arrependimento, e agora... virara mais uma vez alvo de risadas do castelo inteiro.

Outra vez: valeria mesmo a pena? Ele e Tonks eram completamente opostos. A convivência seria impossível, era claro! Aquilo era só uma obsessão idiota, um desejo doentio porque nunca a poderia ter. E ele havia se humilhado por... por aquilo! Snape passou os olhos em torno da sala, procurando uma forma de extravasar sua fúria. Então, se encaminhou até uma das muitas prateleiras abarrotadas de frascos e estendeu a mão para um deles. Acariciando a superfície lisa e escorregadia, ele murmurou:

"Adeus, Nymphadora."

oOo

Seu cérebro trabalhava furiosamente, tentando encaixar as novas peças e obter uma resposta. Snape mentira para ela? Por quê? Ou realmente havia pensado que "seu plano" fora bem-sucedido? E porque, afinal, ele pretendera fazer aquilo com Lupin?

Sim, Tonks se lembrava perfeitamente bem de que, durante algum tempo, Severus Snape e Remus Lupin haviam sido rivais, mas... chegaria Snape a tal ponto por uma paixão?

"Ridículo."

Era claro que não. Se ainda fosse amor... quem sabe. E, pensando bem, se fosse realmente amor, isso a levaria a perdoá-lo? Ela sacudiu a cabeça, confusa, e voltou ao ponto de partida enquanto tomava mais um gole da cerveja amanteigada. Ela franziu a testa, estudando as pequenas bolhas que nadavam imersas no líquido claro e estouravam ao chegar à superfície. Então, suspirou pesadamente.

"Não quero ser indiscreta, mas... vocês brigaram, não foi, querida?"

"Ahn?" Tonks ergueu os olhos e Madame Rosmerta estava ali parada, uma das mãos apoiada no quadril, a bandeja de prata debaixo do braço e um sorriso compreensivo no rosto.

"Posso me sentar?" Tonks assentiu, e ela puxou uma cadeira. "Bem, então, o que foi que aconteceu entre você e o Professor Snape?"

Tonks suspirou outra vez.

"Olha, eu nem sei mais. Até hoje a tarde eu tinha certeza absoluta de que ele tinha feito uma coisa horrível, mas agora... agora não sei de mais nada. Se fez, se mentiu pra mim... E por quê? Por que ele mentiria?"

Rosmerta mordeu o lábio, fitou o tampo da mesa e soltou a bomba:

"Bem, porquê ele mentiria eu não sei. Mas... ele a ama, você sabe."

"Ele o quê?" Tonks perguntou com voz cortante e segurou a caneca de cerveja com tanta força que entornou quase metade do líquido. "Ah, não, claro que não..."

"Ora, você sabe como o Prof. Snape é. Jamais admitiria para a própria sombra que está apaixonado... não me admira nunca ter lhe contado."

"Ah, não sei não. Você... você conhece bem ele?"

"Tenho o Três Vassouras há anos, querida. Sem querer esnobar, é o bar mais freqüentado pelos alunos, professores e quaisquer outras pessoas que tenham a ver com Hogwarts de todo o povoado. Você sempre acaba sabendo mais do que gostaria. E acaba aprendendo a descobrir o que vai na cabeça de alguém só pela forma como ela bebe, também. E é por isso que eu repito... ele a ama."

Tonks apenas mordeu o lábio; a outra mulher tocou-lhe a mão.

"E você, o que sente por ele?"

Tonks franziu a testa.

"Ah, Merlin, também gostaria de saber. Sei que já tive medo, amei como amigo, odiei... acredita nisso? Eu, que nunca havia odiado ninguém por toda minha vida... E agora nem sei mais o que sinto", ela suspirou outra vez.

"Sabe que no último mês perdi as contas de quantas vezes o vi exatamente como você está agora? Sentado sozinho ali naquele canto, olhando pro copo de uísque de fogo e suspirando..."

"Ele... ele fez mesmo isso, foi?"

"Foi, querida. Sei que ele odiaria ouvir alguém dizendo isso, mas... foi de partir o coração."

Tonks sentiu o próprio coração se partindo um tantinho dentro do peito.

"E você sabe como ele é. Ja-mais gostou daqui. Era sempre o Hog's Head ou então, aposto, beber sozinho nas masmorras. Mas então, você surgiu na vida dele e o Prof. Snape passou a vir aqui apenas por sua causa..."

As rachaduras no coração dela aumentaram e pequenos pontinhos de dúvida começaram a brotar.

"Ah, Madame Rosmerta, o que é que eu faço? Não sei mais no quê acreditar!"

"Vocês já conversaram sobre o que aconteceu?"

"Ah, mais ou menos." Haviam conversado apenas naquela fatídica noite. Depois, Tonks se recusara a responder até um simples 'bom-dia'. Apostava que, se lhe desse ouvidos, Snape viria com uma porção de desculpas furadas; e achava que já tinha tido o suficiente de falsidade da parte dele.

"Bem, sugiro que tenham uma conversa séria. Ah, minha querida, você não faz idéia da quantidade de relacionamentos que vi irem por água abaixo apenas por falta de uma boa conversa..."

"Você acha, é? Devo ir falar com ele?"

"Tenho certeza."

Tonks fitou as bolhinhas nadando na cerveja outra vez. Não devia ainda sentir pena dele, mas... só de pensar nele, sozinho ali, suspirando por ela... em vez da cruel satisfação que sentiria até aquela tarde, o que ela queria agora era simplesmente... abraçá-lo.

Num ímpeto, ela ficou de pé.

"Certo. Eu vou." Rosmerta sorriu, Tonks pagou a cerveja e caminhou apressada pela noite.

Não havia perdoado Snape ainda, claro. Mas, depois do que Dumbledore e Rosmerta lhe contaram, achava que devia ao menos ouvir as desculpas dele, afinal. Aí, quem sabe, teria novas peças para completar o quebra-cabeça que a estava enlouquecendo. Agora... quanto àquela certeza absurda de Rosmerta, de que Snape a amava... ela sentia um incomodozinho no fundo da barriga só de pensar. E tentava desesperadamente parar de pensar naquilo.

Hogwarts chegou rápido demais; e Tonks de repente teve alguns segundos de dúvida. Mas, impulsiva como era, logo desceu as escadas e, chegando à grande porta de ferro fundido que dava para os aposentos dele, parou. A porta estava entreaberta; e ela sabia que Harry tinha detenção naquela noite. Apurou os ouvidos, e pareceu ter ouvido o som de algo se quebrando. Franzindo a testa, ela esperou alguns segundos e então, lá estava o som de vidro se partindo outra vez. Ela sacou a varinha e empurrou a porta.

Snape estava sentado à mesa, na sala quase completamente às escuras, iluminada apenas por algumas fracas chamas que vinham da lareira. Ela se aproximou silenciosamente, mas, de repente, pisou em algo no chão. Vidro. Que se quebrou sob seus pés. Olhando para baixo, Tonks prestou mais atenção: o chão inteiro estava coberto pelos frascos, quebrados em mil pedaços... e as coisas viscosas jaziam entre os cacos.

Snape ergueu os olhos para ela e sua expressão era completamente vazia quando perguntou:

"O que está fazendo aqui?"

Tonks sentiu algo se contorcendo dentro dela. Vê-lo vazio era a pior coisa... e agora ela se dava conta de como ela mesma havia parecido até um mês atrás. Ela se aproximou e disse, estranhamente tímida:

"A gente pode... conversar?"

Snape não respondeu, mas desviou os olhos para os cacos de vidro no chão. Iluminados pelo fogo, brilhavam como pedras preciosas. Sem esperar resposta, Tonks puxou uma cadeira e se do outro lado da mesa. Ela agora se lembrava das coisas horríveis que tinha dito a ele naquela tarde; e começou a se sentir horrivelmente constrangida. Não sabia nem mesmo por onde começar; e então o silêncio dominou a sala escura.

Aos poucos, Snape passou a se sentir desconfortável. O perfume dela o perturbava. A presença incomodava, o impedia de respirar de forma apropriada. Ele lutou e lutou contra si mesmo, jurou se agarrar às decisões que havia tomado há apenas meia hora mas, para seu horror, se viu enterrando o rosto nas mãos e murmurando:

"Tonks, eu sinto tanto... nunca tive a intenção... eu realmente não queria... se você soubesse o quanto eu desejo poder voltar no tempo e evitar tudo isso..."

Se ele soubesse o quanto estava errado em sentir tanta culpa... O coração dela se partiu mais um pouquinho e, se sentando na beirada da cadeira, ela tirou as mãos dele do rosto e as segurou entre as suas. Snape desviou os olhos.

"Tudo bem", ela murmurou suavemente.

Ele suspirou, e culpa e dor se estamparam em sua face.

"Não, não está. Aliás, nunca está quando..." Ele se interrompeu subitamente, odiava auto-compaixão.

"Quando...?" Ela perguntou, outra vez suavemente. De repente estavam eles dois outra vez na sala precisa, ela prestes a descobrir um grande segredo de Snape. E ele parecia ter a mesma sensação, pois se ouviu dizendo:

"Quando me aproximo de alguém."

As lembranças o consumiam por dentro; ele era definitivamente maligno por natureza e nunca deveria se esquecer disso... mas se esqueceu. Por três vezes.

"Lilly", ele disse num suspiro.

Tonks se sentou mais na beiradinha da cadeira, curiosíssima. O que viria em seguida? Ela o observou engolindo em seco. Precisava contar tudo a ela e, se não o fizesse agora, jamais o faria. Tonks precisava ter uma visão clara da pessoa que ele era.

"Ela era tão... maravilhosa. Inteligente. Justa. Boa."

"E você... você se apaixonou por ela."

Não era uma pergunta. E ele se sentiu aliviado por não ter de responder.

"E eu acabei com a vida dela."

Tonks assentiu com a cabeça. Sem que ela notasse, lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto enquanto se dava conta de tudo o que ele havia suportado. Um erro enorme. Julgamentos errados. Falsas acusações... até mesmo por parte dela, talvez.

"Dumbledore", ele disse, olhando para a parede. "De novo justo. Bom. Se atreveu a confiar em mim quando ninguém mais ousava..."

"Você se apaixonou por ele também."

Snape demorou alguns segundos para compreender as palavras, e então, virou-se para ela, estreitando os olhos. Ela sorria um sorriso banhado de lágrimas. De repente se lembrou do quanto Tonks era louca e às vezes tinha o péssimo hábito de fazer comentários completamente inconvenientes.

"Tonks..." Ele a repreendeu, e ela sorriu mais. E riu, jogando a cabeça para trás. E então, os lábios dele se curvaram um tantinho para cima. E mais. E mais. E de repente ele se viu sorrindo no meio da desgraça, sorrindo como há mais de um mês não fazia.

---

Podem me matar por ter parado o capítulo aqui, mwahahah!


	21. Uma Nova Esperança

Aos poucos, porém, o clima na sala foi ficando sério outra vez. Havia ainda muita coisa a ser dita, de ambos os lados. Snape suspirou, estendeu um dedo e suavemente enxugou as lágrimas do rosto dela. Odiava vê-la chorando.

"E então, você", murmurou de uma forma tão carinhosa que ela se sentiu derretendo por dentro. E de repente Tonks teve medo de perguntar se ele também havia se apaixonado por ela, porque precisava saber de toda a verdade antes de tomar qualquer outra decisão. Estava cansada de amá-lo em um instante e, no seguinte, odiá-lo com todas as forças.

"Vê, então", ele disse rispidamente, olhando para o chão outra vez, "porque devo parar com essa tolice de me envolver com alguém, seja de que forma for? De deixar confiarem em mim? Estou cansado, Tonks. Cansado de sentir culpa. Já tenho uma boa carga disso e não estou interessado em mais."

"Mas... não foi culpa sua, você sabe..." Ela murmurou outra vez. Aah, Tonks, tão otimista, sempre tão agradável com todos. Ela jamais entenderia. Snape apenas olhou de esguelha para ela e não respondeu.

"Você não matou Dumbledore porque quis!"

Realmente, não matara. Talvez, porém, ninguém fosse capaz de compreender a sensação de ver a pessoa que mais havia confiado em você caindo morto... os olhos tão compreensivos se fechando para sempre... a luz verde tingindo tudo... com a cor da morte.

"Remus... Remus também não foi sua culpa."

Claro que havia sido. Ele havia mandado Lupin para a morte de forma tão certeira como se usasse um Avada Kedavra. Então...

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Dumbledore me contou. Foi tudo um grande mal-entendido."

"Mal entendido?" Ele interrompeu bruscamente.

"É. Ah, Snape, como você pôde ser tão cego? Dumbledore já estava meio que planejando mandar Remus... praquele lugar, entende? Como o Hagrid no outro ano. Só não entendo como você não notou isso... e ficou por aí se culpando tanto."

Porque estava cego, ela tinha razão. Cego de ciúmes, de frustração, de raiva por ter sido deixado para trás mais uma vez por Remus Lupin.

"Por que, Snape? Porque não foi, sei lá, comentar com alguém?"

"O que você queria que eu dissesse?" Ele perguntou rispidamente. "Não é o tipo de assunto que se sai discutindo por aí."

Porque ele havia sido um covarde e não tivera coragem de assumi-lo. Porque, na época, havia achado que era apenas uma forma de fazer Remus perder... e abrir espaço, quem sabe, para algo mais. Mas era ridículo se qualquer pessoa sequer o imaginasse agindo assim, por ciúmes, por desejo. Depois, porque tudo ficou muito mais sério... ele então se afundou em vergonha e, mais uma vez, culpa. E, mesmo que fosse verdade o que ela lhe dizia, isso não mudava certas coisas.

"Mas eu tive a intenção, Tonks. Tive a intenção de mandar Lupin viver daquela forma. E isso basta, não entende? Basta para fazer de mim uma pessoa... ruim."

Tonks mordeu o lábio, mas não queria chorar agora. Era ainda extremamente doloroso falar daquilo, mas ela precisava resolver as coisas com Snape.

"Por que fez isso, afinal? Por que fazer isso com Remus?"

Snape a ignorou; e continuou como se falasse consigo mesmo.

"Já foi longe demais essa história de deixar os outros se aproximarem. Está mais do que na hora de voltar a ser o que eu sempre fui, a fazer o que eu sei de melhor."

"E o quê é?"

"Viver só. Apenas eu; e ninguém mais."

"Ooh não! Não, não", ela desceu da cadeira e se ajoelhou no chão em frente a ele, para olhá-lo bem nos olhos. "Não, nem pensar! Por favor!"

"Será melhor para todo mundo."

"Não, não será." Ela havia lutado tanto, tanto para trazer o que havia de bom nele para fora e agora, que estava quase o perdoando... ele vinha com aquela história estúpida. Ou será que era o destino dela, apaixonar-se por homens relutantes? Apaixonar-se... Não sabia em que momento havia se dado conta de que estava apaixonada por ele, mas era real. Ainda faltavam pontos a resolver, mas, só de pensar em viver sem tê-lo do seu lado, Tonks sentia seu coração encolhendo dentro do peito. Ela estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto dele, afastando os cabelos escorridos da face. Surpreendeu-se como a pele, apesar de seca, era quente e macia. Então, forçou Snape a olhar para ela.

"Não quero que você volte pra concha outra vez."

Ele bufou e desviou os olhos, mas ela se inclinou um pouco para o lado e entrou no campo de visão dele outra vez.

"Não, Snape. Por favor."

"Você sabe mais do que ninguém como eu sou, Tonks..."

"Sim, é justamente por isso! Você é leal, carinhoso, bem, do seu jeito, claro... engraçado! Sim, já disse o quanto adoro eu senso de humor? Você... é forte, como quase ninguém mais, e...", ela disse, outra vez à beira das lágrimas.

"Não sei, Tonks..."

"Sim, é."

"Por que eu deveria..."

"Porque eu quero", ela o interrompeu. Snape piscou.

"Excelente argumento", ele disse por fim, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, uma expressão vagamente divertida surgindo em seu rosto. Ela sorriu. Mas que droga, ele tinha aquele dom de sempre a fazer sorrir... mesmo nas horas mais difíceis... estava mesmo perdidamente apaixonada.

"Porque... eu não quero perder você também", ela sussurrou, acariciando o rosto dele. Seu olhar era suplicante, o toque, embriagante; e ele a queria mais que tudo. Mas se sentia errado e indigno.

"Tonks... eu quis mandar Lupin pro meio dos lobisomens e isso não me isenta de alguma culpa."

"Me diz então porque você fez isso. Por ódio ou... alguma outra coisa?"

Estava no ar, era quase palpável, quase escapara dos lábios dela. Mas ele absolutamente não conseguiria dizer... 'aquilo'. Não naquela noite. Abrir-se era sempre tarefa árdua. Para dizer... 'aquilo' a ela, Severus precisaria primeiro se colocar todo no lugar e só então, depois de respirar muito fundo, tomar a coragem necessária.

"Não interessa."

"Mas é claro que interessa! Dumbledore me disse que é a chave de tudo!"

"Ele disse isso?"

"Disse."

"Típico", ele cruzou os braços outra vez, parecendo enfadado.

Ela sorriu.

"É, eu também acho."

Aquele sorriso inundou-o de lembranças. A expressão dele se abrandou de repente; e Severus estendeu um dedo e tocou o rosto dela outra vez. A pele suave como seda... os cílios longos e negros adornando olhos muito azuis. Cabelos cor de cereja, presos num logo rabo de cavalo, com uma franja cheia sobre os olhos. O rosto pálido tingido de rosa nas bochechas. Tonks parecia uma boneca, muito doce e irresistível, o olhando ansiosa e suplicando por ele. Severus sentiu algo implodindo dentro dele.

"Oh, Tonks. Senti tanto a sua falta."

"Eu também", ela respondeu com a voz embargada. Tinha estado tudo tão errado... quase perderam um ao outro, quase jogaram fora aquela relação tão essencial.

O dedo dele deslizou, desenhando o contorno dos lábios dela.

"Você... me perdoa?" Ele sussurrou, se curvando.

"Já está quase totalmente perdoado", ela sorriu, os olhos brilhando como antigamente. "E você, me desculpa por ter dito aquelas coisas horríveis hoje à tarde?"

"Era seu direito." Snape se inclinou um pouco mais; e então, roçou os lábios nos dela, suavemente. Tonks suspirou contra a boca dele; e uma sensação eletrizante percorreu o corpo de Snape. Ele inclinou a cabeça levemente para que suas bocas se encaixassem. Os lábios dela eram tão perfeitos... eram levemente carnudos e tinham um gosto tão bom, doce... ele intensificou os movimentos; ela suspirou outra vez e então, entreabriu os lábios. A língua dele se insinuou pela abertura, em busca de mais daquele gosto tão delicioso. E, de repente, ela se afastou.

"Não, ainda não...", ela sussurrou, colocando um dedo sobre os lábios dele enquanto ficava de pé. "Temos que esclarecer tudo antes... Ai."

E ela tropeçou nas próprias pernas, enroscadas umas nas outras. Snape foi mais rápido e, ficando de pé, a agarrou pela cintura. Ela se sentiu patética por ter protagonizado um clichê daquele tamanho, mas era tão bom ficar assim, os braços dele a envolvendo, sentindo o cheiro bom que se despregava das vestes dele... Ela suspirou outra vez. Queria mesmo aquilo. Mas antes...

"Nada de segredos entre nós. Mais nenhum. Por favor."

Ele suspirou; e concordou.

"Me diz, então, por que fez aquilo."

Ele meneou a cabeça, frustrado.

"Não posso. Não hoje."

"Oh, céus. Tudo bem, eu espero"; e disse quase consigo mesma: "Afinal, estou ficando especialista em homens cabeça-dura que relutam em ficar comigo, mas, fazer o quê?" Ela revirou os olhos; e então, olhou suplicante para ele. "Mas... tem coisas que preciso ouvir da sua boca."

"Tudo bem", ele murmurou suavemente.

Ela mordeu o lábio e um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios.

"E... Por favor? Não demora?"

Ele riu; e então se fez de rabugento.

"Ainda está para nascer alguém tão curioso quanto você."

"É, é, eu sei"; e o enlaçou pela cintura. O coração batia forte agora. "Porque eu... não estou exatamente a fim de me envolver com alguém agora, sabe... mas... dependendo do que você me disser... quem sabe...", ela gaguejou.

Ele sentiu seu coração batendo no mesmo ritmo acelerado do dela. Engoliu em seco. Se aquilo significava o que ele pensava... mas então, se lembrou de algo mais.

"Não quer se envolver? E o Weasley?"

Ele ouviu o som de uma risada estrangulada contra seu pescoço.

"Ah, ataque de ciúmes, é isso?"

"Não é ciúme."

"Oh, claro que não, você é um homem muy nobre que jamais disputaria uma dama com outro cavalheiro, não é mesmo?"

Ele desviou os olhos.

"O Carlinhos não gosta de garotas."

"O quê?"

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Ah, mas tem que me prometer que não vai espalhar isso por aí. Seria um escândalo na família, nossa, posso até ver a Molly se descabelando..."

"Tem certeza?"

"Claro! Eu até fui a primeira pessoa a quem ele contou, quando a gente anda estudava aqui... bem, esse ano ficamos meio distantes porque eu... não estava bem e tal, mas..."

"Eu jamais imaginaria algo assim."

"Snape... ele gosta de garotos, mas não é uma garota, entende?"

"Certo."

E ele com ciúmes. Patético. Tonks deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele.

"Bobo. Ciumento."

"Não estava com ciúmes", os lábios dele se crisparam.

"Não, não estava", ela sorriu e então, bocejou.

Ele olhou o velho relógio manchado na parede. Duas e meia da manhã. Tocou a bochecha dela com o dedo outra vez.

"Você devia ir dormir."

"Uhum", ela respondeu preguiçosamente, estendendo os braços sobre a cabeça. Então, olhou em volta e disse: "Deixa te ajudar com essa bagunça; num segundo a gente limpa isso."

Quando os vidros estavam inteiros outra vez; e todas as coisa viscosas e poções haviam desaparecido, era hora de ir. Snape segurou a mão dela enquanto iam juntos até a porta.

"Então... promete que vai contar?"

"Já disse que vou. Sei que é difícil, mas...", os lábios dele se curvaram para cima um tantinho, "apenas tenha um pouco de paciência e acariciou o sorriso que se formara nos lábios dela."

Ficando na ponta dos pés, Tonks murmurou boa noite e se despediu com o mais doce dos beijos.


	22. Cabeça Dura, Insistente, Teimoso

Capítulo 21: Cabeça-dura, Insistente, Teimoso, Impertinente 

_21 de Março de 2000._

Dois dias voaram. Dois dias nos quais Snape se viu, repentinamente, jogado em um novo e estranho mundo, caleidoscópico, inundado do perfume e da presença dela.Uma nova realidade, onde tudo, absolutamente tudo poderia acontecer... desde que ele dissesse as palavras certas. Sua vida habitual tornou-se repentinamente desimportante: as aulas eram todas iguais, as salas desfilavam diante de seus olhos sem que coisa alguma o absorvesse (embora Severus disfarçasse muito bem). Nem mesmo Potter o irritava mais. A única coisa que realmente existia dentro dele era aquela sensação de ansiedade, o estômago se revirando desconfortavelmente, o desejo secreto de encontrá-la na próxima esquina.

Nesses dois dias, ele havia mantido uma distância respeitosa, como Tonks pedira. Mas a distância não o impedia de se lembrar, ou talvez, o forçasse a se recordar, de como o mais simples toque dos lábios dela era capaz de despertá-lo de uma forma muito intensa, deixando-o viciado pelo contato, ansiando dolorosamente por mais. E ela estava tão próxima agora, ali do lado dele, o ombro tocando suavemente o dele, assistindo juntos à lua nascendo por trás da Floresta Proibida...

Snape não era um homem romântico, exagerado ou dramático. Então, era assustador constatar que a queria mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo inteiro. E bastava dizer algumas palavras... Ele suspirou e esticou os dedos, que alcançaram a mão dela, pendendo de cima da amurada do castelo. Dedos compridos acompanharam lenta e suavemente a curva graciosa da mão, que era pequena, quente e feminina sob a sua. Uma sensação toda nova de seda e veludo encontrando aço e pedra. Os dedos dele se insinuaram por entre os dela; e Snape jurou tê-la ouvido suspirar. Seu coração batia de uma forma que ele jamais pensara ser possível.

Estava ali, ele queria, bastava apenas...

"Não foi o ódio que em levou a fazer aquilo"; ele disse afinal, numa voz estrangulada, olhando para a frente. Tonks se virou, surpresa e curiosidade cintilando nos olhos, tentando disfarçar um sorriso que se tornava enorme a cada segundo. Snape pigarreou e então continuou, com seu habitual tom de voz, levemente desinteressado. "Eu precisava tirá-lo do caminho", concluiu, sentindo as faces pegando fogo de vergonhas mil.

"E isso quer dizer..."

... queria dizer que... ele... estava ali! Mas, maldita mania de guardar tudo para si mesmo e não saber como e não querer colocar para fora. Durante anos havia sido seu maior trunfo, transformado-o no maior oclumente vivo. Mas agora ele trocaria facilmente todos aqueles anos por um mísero segundo onde fosse capaz de dizer a ela tudo o que sentia, o fogo que o consumia, o carinho... não, não era carinho, obviamente... o algo mais imenso, intenso e insano que sentia por ela... era tão simples, apenas três palavras, mas ele se via incapaz de pronunciá-las. Lutou consigo mesmo enquanto Tonks o observava, aguardando muito quieta. Mas não, também não seria naquela noite... e já havia dado um passo, afinal, não? E teria ser o suficiente por enquanto, quisesse ela ou não. Então, Snape se fez de ranzinza e disse, olhando para a Floresta lá embaixo:

"Ora, Tonks, nós dois sabemos o que quer dizer"; ele disse, secamente.

Ela virou a mão dele para cima e percorreu preguiçosamente a palma com as pontas de seda dos dedos, deixando-o arrepiado e controlando-se para não suspirar como ela. Tonks, então, mordeu o lábio e depois sorriu, as covinhas que ele tanto amava marcando os dois lados da face, os olhos brilhando como nunca.

"Bom, pode ser umas duas ou três coisas, você sabe..."

"Não, Tonks, não pode. Pode ser apenas uma coisa..." ele disse, desdenhoso, mas então, sua expressão se abrandou, "e você sabe disso."

"Teria certeza, se você não fosse tão cabeça-dura."

Snape olhou com o canto do olho e ela sorria o sorriso mais provocante... a menos de dez polegadas de distância dos lábios dele. Se ela imaginasse o quanto o estava deixando perturbado... talvez estivesse fazendo de propósito. Não seria novidade alguma em se tratando dela, que sorria, esperando. Ele estreitou os olhos e sibilou:

"Insistente."

Ela riu e ergueu a sobrancelha; e se aproximando perigosamente perto demais, sussurrou...

"Teimoso."

... contra os lábios dele. Completamente embriagado pelo hálito dela, Severus fechou os olhos; e Tonks ainda ouviu-o murmurar 'impertinente' antes que seus lábios finalmente se encontrassem.

Ele a beijou muito suavemente a princípio, experimentando reações. Então, Tonks colou seus lábios entreabertos contra os dele, deixando claro que não o rejeitaria outra vez. Snape se aproximou mais, intensificou o beijo e então, forçou os lábios dela a se abrirem mais, insinuando a língua por entre eles. Sentiu-a suspirando contra sua boca. O interior era quente e doce, e sua língua o acariciava lenta porém intensamente. As mãos dela, em algum momento, passaram a envolver seu pescoço, dedos se entrelaçando nos cabelos. As mãos dele igualmente se entrelaçavam nos cabelos dela, afagando-os ternamente. Tudo o que existia era o som das respirações pesadas, bocas se unindo, línguas deslizando, mãos acariciando. Era ainda melhor do que qualquer coisa que ele poderia ter suposto: era doce, quente, sensual, suave e intenso. Mas então, um ruído vindo de fora o despertou do beijo. Snape se afastou, e enxergou uma sombra felina surgindo por um corredor que deveria estar deserto.

"Filch", sibilou; e no instante seguinte ele se viu sendo puxado pela mão por uma Tonks que ria alto e se viu subindo correndo, puxado por ela, um lance inteiro de escadas; atravessar, ainda correndo, o corredor e finalmente se ver trancado do lado de dentro do quarto dela. Tonks fechou a porta com um estrondo e se escorou nela, rindo, ofegando, os lábios ainda mais vermelhos que o normal, como se esperasse que Filch aparecesse ali a qualquer segundo, como se ainda fossem estudantes fazendo algo errado. E lá estava ele, ofegando também, afogueado, fugindo do zelador como um adolescente... aos quarenta anos de idade. Snape não sabia se ria ou chorava.

"Você é louca", ele disse com um canto da boca se crispando e distorcendo o sorriso.

Tonks riu e o puxou pela mão.

"Ah, vamos, disso eu já sei. Me fala algo que eu ainda não ouvi", ela sussurrou, insinuante.

Um desafio? Ele era muito bom naquilo... estreitando os olhos, Snape disparou, com seu tom de voz mais macio, mais sedoso...

"Quero você."

Ela abriu e fechou a boca; e então, engoliu em seco. Oh, como era maravilhoso vê-la sem palavras, sem saber o que dizer para variar um pouco. Aos poucos, ele sorriu, carinhosamente, e suspirou. Oh, Tonks...

"Oh, bem", ela finalmente gaguejou, "isso é algo novo..."

O que era apenas uma provocação se tornou real; e dessa vez foi ele quem a puxou para bem pertinho; e sussurrou de novo no ouvido dela:

"Quero tanto, Tonks..."

Ela suspirou em resposta, enlaçando o pescoço dele com os braços. Atraídos por uma força magnética, inexorável, lábios encontraram lábios. Iniciou-se então um longo beijo, suave a princípio, mas que logo se tornou intenso, interrompido apenas por breves pausas para respirar. Era fascinante o modo como os lábios dela se moviam sobre os dele, entreabertos, deixando-o provar, apenas provar, o gosto dela, mas se negando a deixa-lo ir além, provocando-o e então... ele sentia a língua dela invadir sua boca. Snape sentia que poderia ficar horas apenas a beijando dessa forma.

Ele afastou as longas mechas negras e onduladas que ela usava naquela noite; e a língua dele deslizou pelo rosto, até a orelha dela, que passou a beijar muito suavemente. A pele era cremosa e pálida... parecia um creme, sorvete quente... tão deliciosa quanto. Logo Tonks murmurava coisas desconexas e Snape se sentiu sorrindo contra o pescoço dela... era óbvio que seria assim, falando demais, se expondo demais... em absolutamente todos os momentos. Tão adorável, tão única a sua Tonks... Ele sentiu seu coração inchando mais um pouco de tanto amor.

"Ah, Snape..."

A voz dela era doce como mel, quente como pimenta, quando murmurou o nome dele. Em algum momento, seus corpos haviam se entrelaçado. O coração dele batia agora completamente descompassado; e muito logo as coisas estavam saindo de controle. Snape, sempre tão controlado, de repente se via no limite da excitação; sentia algo se avolumando nas calças. Queria livrar-se das roupas, das roupas dela, levá-la pra a cama, amá-la insanamente, mas... não estava certo. Era doloroso se afastar, mas ele não queria se descontrolar e não era como ele havia planejado as coisas... apressar tudo daquela forma. Tonks não era apenas uma mulher que ele desejava levar para a cama... mas alguém tão, tão especial que doía.

"O que aconteceu?" Ela franziu a testa, ainda recostada contra a parede, lânguida, os lábios machucados, vermelhos e entreabertos, tão apetitosos...

"Não pretendia ir tão longe... planejava esperar...você é tão..." Snape fez uma longa pausa; e então, murmurou quase que para si mesmo: "especial."

Ela riu suavemente, ainda recostada contra a parede, os olhos semicerrados, um sorriso nos lábios intumescidos. Ela tocou com a mão espalmada o lado do rosto dele, dedos se insinuando lentamente por entre os cabelos negros; virou-o para que ele a encarasse e murmurou:

"Você é tão doce, Sev... nunca te imaginei agindo assim..."

"Não sou doce", ele disse emburrado, olhando para o lado, fazendo-a rir.

"Doce e azedo...", ela enlaçou o pescoço dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido, entre beijos muito leves: "Eu também não planejava isso... as coisas acontecendo assim tão rápido. Mas quando você me beija...", ela fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente, sem completar a frase.

"O que é que acontece?" Ele perguntou, se aproximando e murmurando no ouvido. Aquilo fazia um bem para o ego... e era a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo vê-a daquele jeito, tão exausta de tanto beijá-lo. Tão, tão linda sua Tonks.

"Esqueço até que existo."

Ele se sentiu ainda mais excitado e, ao mesmo tempo, tomado por uma ternura enorme; e mais uma vez não encontrou palavras para expressar o que sentia. Mas aqueles poucos minutos foram suficientes para que ele recuperasse o controle.

"Eu diria que é recíproco...", e ela sorriu; e ele estendeu a mão e tocou suavemente a bochecha dela, finalizando, agora completamente controlado: "mas não pretendo ir mais longe por hoje."

Tonks se endireitou e, franzindo a testa, disse:

"Também não pretendia ir tão longe e...", ele jurou vê-la corando, "por mais que eu queira, Sev... ainda não."

"Tudo bem", ele murmurou e, se adiantando, segurou a mão dela, levou-a aos lábios e beijou-a carinhosamente. De onde havia saído aquele gesto? Não que Snape fosse realmente mal-educado com a maior partes das mulheres, mas... a intenção por trás do gesto era um ato completamente novo. De qualquer forma, parecia tão normal agir daquele jeito com ela...

"Sev? Posso te pedir uma coisa?"

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

"Fica aqui comigo? Erm...", ela baixou os olhos e então, sorriu meio tímida, uma covinha de cada lado. "Quero dizer, dorme comigo? Mas eu quero dizer... dormir mesmo."

Ele suspirou e revirou os olhos fingido exasperação.

"Para quê isso?"

"Porque estou pedindo, oras."

Ele estreitou os olhos.

"Porque está pedindo?"

Ela riu.

"Bobo. Porque eu... ainda não consigo dormir muito bem, mas... com você... sei que vou. E porque... não quero acordar de manhã e pensar que foi tudo um sonho", ela terminou numa voz estranha, vacilante, mas brutalmente sincera. Dessa vez, foi ele quem ficou sem palavras. Então, para não se ajoelhar aos pés dela e dizer coisas com as quais ele não estava acostumado, Snape cruzou os braços na frente do corpo e ergueu a sobrancelha:

"Com uma condição."

"Qual?"

"Nada de roncos."

"Mas, mas... eu não ronco!"

"Quando dormiu no meu quarto, tive que abafar a cama com um feitiço silenciador."

Ela escancarou a boca. Então, Snape fez algo surpreendente: jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

---

Então! D chega de angst, né? Pelo menos por enquanto, mwahahahah! Adoro esse capítulo, é tão meigo. Bom, preciso acrescentar uma coisa: não acho que o Snape seja assim tão, hm, fofo na intimidade, numa regra geral. Mas é a Tonks; e eles já tinham uma longa história, de ANOS (cinco anos) antes de acontecer a cena deste capítulo. Então, é meio que um caso à parte ;)

Sheylam, esse foi pra vc, seus comentários são os melhores ;D não fica brava comigo, please? (olho de cachorro pidão) sem querer desmerecer os outros comentários, bluememory, sandymione, cnetaura... ;) obrigada, garotas!


	23. Tolices e Despropósitos

_22 de Março de 2000._

Tonks não roncava, era óbvio; mas ainda assim, Snape não dormiu aquela noite. Seus olhos mal se fechavam, ele mal entrava num estado de semi-consciência, e despertava. Porque não queria perder um segundo sequer daquela experiência: Tonks, finalmente, em seus braços. Dormindo como um anjo, os lábios rosados entreabertos, a respiração acariciando seu pescoço. Uma mão deliciosamente aconchegada em seu peito e outra pressionando-lhe levemente as costas completavam o quadro da insônia mais maravilhosa que Severus Snape já tivera.

Oh, doce Slytheryn... quando foi que se tornara aquele tolo sentimental? Normalmente, nas raras vezes em que uma mulher rompera o velho coração de pedra e o fizera se apaixonar, Snape o negava com todas as suas forças. Chegara até ao ponto de insultar Lilly Evans... e o pensamento, ainda hoje, não era nada agradável. Ele definitivamente não sabia lidar com toda aquela intensa carga de sensações que acompanhava o "estar apaixonado". Com o tempo, foi amadurecendo; e, se não se tornou um romântico cavalheiro, ao menos havia ficado um pouco menos amedrontado, espantado com a sensação. Mas isso, oh, isso que sentia agora era, definitivamente, algo inédito em sua vida. Essa vontade constrangedora de... sair cantando pelos corredores. De beijá-la repetidas vezes até que perdesse o fôlego. De se sentir no paraíso apenas segurando as mãos dela. Em suma, de agir pateticamente, exatamente como ele havia se orgulhado a vida toda de não ser.

Snape se lembrava bem: a princípio, negara, sim, o que estava sentindo por Tonks. Fingiu ser vingança, despeito, desdém. Mas então, em algum momento... e ele tinha certeza de que fora durante a guerra, nos meses em que Tonks o escondera na Sala Precisa, cuidara dele emocionalmente como ninguém o havia feito... em algum momento as coisas haviam mudado de forma definitiva. Talvez quando decidira, amargamente, que jamais seria tão bom para ela quando Lupin era. Então, baixou a guarda: já que não a teria, não fazia mal deixa os sentimentos fluírem, ainda que secretamente.

E agora, ali estava ele, acordado por horas a fio apenas para sentir a respiração em seu pescoço. Beijando-lhe a testa pálida suavemente por várias vezes durante a noite, e abrindo os olhos a cada cinco minutos para conferir se Tonks realmente estava lá.

Tolo. Patético. Frouxo. Mas quem se importava? Ele, definitivamente, não.

A manhã chegou rápido demais, para grande infelicidade de Severus. Tonks resmungou algo ininteligível quando o quarto clareou; e se aconchegou mais junto a ele, escondendo o rosto em seu peito para se proteger da luz que atravessava as cortinas. Agora, Snape podia sentir cada curva e reentrância do corpo dela. O cheiro dela o embebedava, as mãos delicadas o despiam de todo e qualquer obstáculo que ele havia se imposto nos últimos cinco anos.

Logo Snape estava remoendo pensamentos outra vez; e aquela perna se insinuando por entre as dele não traria nada de bom. Era hora de ficar de pé. Depois de lavar o rosto, calçar as botas e vestir a longa capa negra, Severus quedou-se por longos minutos à beira da cama, continuando sua vigília. A tentação de acordá-la e revidar era grande: Tonks havia falado por horas e horas, como sempre, antes de apagar nos braços dele. E Snape se fingiu com sono e reclamou, apenas para implicar. Ele sorriu ao se recordar da cena; era tão maravilhoso ter aquilo de volta... Não era possível ainda dizer como seria o relacionamento dos dois; mas era doloroso sequer pensar em perdê-la outra vez. De repente, ele se descobria querendo ser um tolo sentimental. Não que fosse acordar um homem novo de um dia para o outro; ele já estava endurecido demais pela vida para mudar certos comportamentos. Tonks, porém, o fazia se sentir quase jovem novamente.

Ela era tão bonita dormindo que Snape poderia ficar horas apenas observando e sentindo-se ser preenchido por... amor. Porém, havia deveres a cumprir por parte dos dois; e logo, ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama, a despertou com um beijo. Sua Tonks era tão adorável com os olhos ainda um pouco inchados, os longos cabelos (que haviam se tornado loiros em algum ponto da noite) espalhados pelo travesseiro, se espreguiçando preguiçosamente entre os lençóis cor-de-rosa. Tantas primeiras vezes aquela noite: dormir em lençóis cor-de-rosa. Se sentir otimista e esperançoso. Dormir castamente ao lado da mais bela e desejada das mulheres.

"Mmm... que horas são?"

"Hora de estar de pé", ele respondeu num tom levemente arrogante.

Tonks sorriu no meio de um bocejo.

"É óbvio que não poderia ser diferente, ser acordada por você, não é mesmo? "'Está atrasada'", os olhos dela cintilavam quando o imitou.

Os lábios dele se crisparam levemente num falso desdém. Tonks então deu uma risadinha; e puxou-o para um beijo sonolento; o qual, lá no fundo, Snape desejava que o fizesse se atrasar para a primeira aula.

oOo

Graças a Slytherin ele era ainda muito bom em ocultar o que lhe ia por dentro. Pois seria constrangedor toda Hogwarts notar que ele não queria (e não conseguia) tirar os olhos dela. E que um sorriso bobo se insinuava por seus lábios, e logo era reprimido, todas as vezes em que apenas pensava nela.

E que havia sido impossível interromper um beijo roubado em plena sala de aula, pouco antes do início do período da tarde. Tonks era realmente louca.

E, oh, deuses. Como ele a... adorava.

oOo

Snape era sinuoso, sussurrante, insinuante. Como uma serpente. Começava beijando-a da forma mais sutil, quase inocente, percorrendo-lhe todo o rosto com doces beijos, mal roçando os lábios na pele de seda e então... sem aviso passava a devorá-la. As mãos, deliciosamente longas e finas, tentaram se insinuar por baixo da camiseta pela terceira vez naquela tarde, arrancando-lhe arrepios; e em algum momento ele havia se deitado sobre ela. Snape a estava fazendo se sentir ainda mais viva outra vez, despertando novamente seu corpo... mas ainda era muito cedo; e um avisozinho no fundo da mente piscou em vermelho. Ainda não. Ainda era muito cedo. Pela terceira vez, ela segurou os pulsos dele e o afastou.

Snape apenas a beijou, suspirando de frustração. Então, deitou-se comportado ao lado dela sobre a colcha com estampa de oncinha.

"Ah, droga, me desculpa, Sev... tô me sentindo uma adolescente outra vez", Tonks resmungou.

"Ora. Achei que jamais houvesse deixado de ser uma algum dia", ele replicou, erguendo a sobrancelha e tentando, sem sucesso, não sorrir.

Tonks socou-lhe o peito em resposta; e se aninhou nos braços dele. Erguendo os olhos, estudou-lhe o rosto. Como nunca havia prestado atenção naqueles cílios tão compridos que lhe adornavam os olhos? Era tão bonitos... e deixavam os olhos negros e passionais ainda mais atraentes. O nariz, claro, era impossível de se ignorar. Ela, porém, ao contrário de quase todo mundo, jamais o havia achado ridículo; para Tonks, desde o princípio, aquele nariz comprido e ganchudo sempre havia sido secretamente... másculo. Havia depois os lábio finos, que eram tão amargos e azedos quando despejavam todas aquelas ironias, mas tão doces e deliciosos quando a beijavam...

Ela suspirou e lançou-lhe um olhar da mais pura adoração, ao qual ele retribuiu plenamente. Então, de repente, o semblante dela escureceu; e Tonks desviou os olhos. Snape se sobressaltou.

"O que aconteceu?", perguntou, tomando-lhe as mãos.

"Ah. Nada", ela desconversou. Mas ele tinha um bom palpite sobre aquela mudança de comportamento.

"Tonks, eu... não sou a melhor pessoa do mundo para se conversar, mas..."

Ela mordeu o lábio pensando profundamente, naquele gesto que ele conhecia tão bem. Por fim, disse:

"Ah, você sabe... 'ele'. Quer dizer, me desculpa , me sinto até ingrata de estar aqui com você e falar do... do Remus, mas..."

"Não está sendo ingrata, garanto-lhe", ele mentiu; pois um estranho e despropositado ciúme começa lentamente a queimar como azia. A dúvida pela primeira vez surgiu em sua mente: estaria Tonks com ele apenas porque... não tinha mais Remus? Mas não iria pensar naquilo agora, não devia... se sentia tão egoísta e insensível... Snape voltou a se concentrar na mulher em seus braços. "É normal, Tonks, se sentir assim..."

"É, eu sei. Ah, tudo bem, a vida continua, blá blá blá... e", as covinhas despontaram-lhe dos lados do rosto; e ela estendeu um dedo e percorreu-lhe os lábios finos. "Sabe? Até que não está sendo assim tão ruim, essa continuação..."

Suspirando, ela aconchegou-se a ele. Mas o clima agora era definitivamente outro. Um braço possessivamente passado ao redor dos ombros dela, Snape fitou o teto por muito, muito tempo, tentando ignorar a sensação não muito boa que ameaçava tomar conta dele.

---

bem. estive relendo o capítulo 21 e definitivamente falta alguma coisa nele. quem sabe um pouco mais de ação; ou encurtar a cena e acrescentar algo mais inovador/menos repetitivo/mais ação. não sei. pretendo reescrevê-lo assim que tiver uma boa idéia. se alguém tiver uma sugestão, também, é só dizer. espero que esse capítulo tenha ficado um pouco melhor, tive que reescrever duas vezes; eu definitivamente não estou com cabeça pra fic: trabalhando, estudando e sendo perseguida por um louco-obsessivo de internet (não, ele não sabe das fics, aiiiinda bem. aqui ainda é território seguro e posso me expressar livremente; acho que até por isso atualizei antes do previsto D). mas não sei, tenho medo de estar "perdendo a mão" com essa fic, mesmo que já tenha planejado este e mais uns 5 ou 6 capítulos desde o começo /

talvez eu dê um tempo até recuperar o que eu tinha no começo / não queria, adoro escrever essa fic, me distrai dos problemas, mas... prefiro escrever capítulos bem-ecritos a postar tudo de qualquer jeito.

/fim do desabafo

por último, se você ainda não leu, vá AGORA ler o epílogo (e a fic toda de novo) da vinola. é lindo, doce e tudo de bom: sussurros.

(ok, os comentários praticamente ficaram maiores que o capítulo, hehehe, mas quem se importa? P)


	24. Na Teia da Aranha

_24 de Março de 2000._

Snape havia, sem dúvida alguma, despertado-a para uma ou outra sensação. Fazia quase um ano que Tonks não sabia o que era querer fisicamente alguém; e agora, quando ele a tocava, era como se ela estivesse descobrindo pela primeira vez como era ser acariciada por um homem. Desejá-lo de uma forma assustadora; dar ouvidos aos instintos mais secretos.

A vozinha no fundo da mente, embora mais fraca a cada minuto, ainda resistia. Mas Tonks não tinha mais muita certeza se queria deixar para depois. E de repente até o fato de Snape ainda não ter dito... "aquilo" deixava de ter tanta importância assim. Quando se beijavam, as mãos dele estavam em todo lugar. Quando ela tentava se desvencilhar, Snape simplesmente a segurava pelos pulsos e não a deixava ir, a fazendo sentir-se como se se enredasse mais e mais na teia de uma aranha que jamais desistiria de seu objetivo. Quando ele, por fim, permitia que o beijo terminasse, Tonks se sentia ridiculamente trêmula, as pernas haviam perdido toda a firmeza; e ela era incapaz até de articular a mais simples das frases.

Mas ainda assim ele não a deixava ir. Os dedos compridos se prendiam nos passantes da calça e a mantinham muito junto de si. E ele murmurava coisas doces e sujas no ouvido dela, com uma voz que vinha se tornando cada vez mais freqüente nos últimos dias: deliciosamente rouca, cheia de desejo, quase suplicante.

"Não posso esperar mais, Tonks."

Nem em seus sonhos mais delirantes ela havia imaginado um Severus Snape suplicando alguma coisa. Desejando com ardor. Tão controladamente descontrolado. Ela sorriu e percorreu os lábios dele com a ponta do dedo; e disse, erguendo a sobrancelha num desafio:

"O que foi que aconteceu com aquele Snape sempre tão frio e controlado?"

Ele sorriu e então, estendendo a língua, alcançou a orelha dela.

"Excelente pergunta. Também gostaria de saber o quê, exatamente, aconteceu a ele... sei apenas que a culpa é sua", ele sussurrou com voz de seda por entre lentos beijos e carícias, "e é muito justo que faça a sua parte para trazê-lo de volta, não concorda?"

Ela suspirou de olhos fechados. Oh, Merlin... o que aquele homem estava fazendo a ela? Snape a puxou para bem perto, fazendo-a sentir o estado em que o havia deixado; ao mesmo tempo em que beijava muito suavemente os lábios dela. Aquela combinação de suave e intenso; de beijos doces e o membro rígido pressionado contra o corpo dela... deuses. Certo, ela se entregava...

"... com uma condição, Severus. Quero ir devagar."

"O quê... não acredito no que temos aqui... uma Grifinória sem coragem..."

Ela estreitou os olhos; e sorriu.

"Severus Snape, você está me saindo um engraçadinho de primeira categoria."

"Culpa sua, já disse."

E como ele era adorável, acima de tudo, relaxado e implicando com ela daquela forma. Tonks tinha vontade de dar pulinhos de alegria ao comprovar o quanto sempre estivera certa... Snape só precisava se sentir realmente à vontade com alguém; e se revelaria surpreendente. Ela o envolveu carinhosamente num abraço; e inalou o cheiro bom que se desprendia das vestes e sempre a deixava maravilhada. Que perfume seria aquele?

"Sev... posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Ah, Tonks... se eu ganhasse um galeão para cada pergunta que você já me fez, já teria comprado Hogwarts inteira."

"Oh, céus... Bem... me diz, que perfume é esse que você usa?"

Ele franziu a testa e, virando o rosto, aspirou as próprias vestes.

"Não é perfume, tolinha. Você devia ter reconhecido isso, como a auror que foi... ou pretendeu ser", ele ergueu a sobrancelha; e um sorriso de zombaria se estampou em seus lábios. "É apenas o vapor da Poção da Cura que preparei mais cedo."

"Ooooh!" E ela, por meses, intrigada com os misteriosos perfumes que Snape usava. Aquilo, porém, era ainda mais adorável: o cheiro das poções impregnado nas roupas. Deuses. Ele era tão irresistível... Tonks afastou-lhe os cabelos para trás, deixando todo o rosto, habitualmente escondido, à mostra. Foi a vez dela beijá-lo até tirar-lhe sem fôlego; e as mãos dele desceram-lhe pelas costas, entraram sorrateiras por baixo da camiseta enquanto seus quadris se moviam lentamente para a frente, esfregando-se nela.

"Devagar."

"Você já me disse isso."

Por isso, ele ficou surpreso quando ela o puxou para a cama. Com um sorriso malicioso, Tonks apoiou as mãos no peito dele e empurrou-o, fazendo-o cair sobre a colcha de oncinha; mas Snape a puxou em plena queda, fazendo Tonks cair sobre ele. E então, eles riram; sim, Snape riu com ela. Suspirando, Tonks se apoiou sobre um cotovelo e ajeitou-se ao lado dele, as pernas entrelaçadas. Brincando com os intermináveis botões das vestes, começou a desabotoá-los muito lentamente. E aquilo o deixava ainda mais excitado do que se Tonks rasgasse sua roupa com os dentes. O lento desabotoar, um toque ocasional a mão em seu peito, a perna dele roçando de leve por entre as suas, roçando seu pênis... quando um numero suficiente de botões estava aberto, ela aproximou os lábios da pele muito pálida dele; e depositou os beijos mais suaves sobre seu peito, as mechas castanhas e sedosas dos cabelos dela deslizando sobre a pele pálida. Um gemido quase inaudível deixou os lábios dele.

Depois do que pareceu um tempo curto demais o beijando, ela abriu mais alguns botões e acariciou, com a mão espalmada, o peito pálido, enquanto se acostumava com a idéia de ser possuída por outro homem. Snape era ainda mais pálido que ela, e era magro e esguio: ela podia contar todas as suas costelas. Por fim, ela abriu os botões restantes e deslizou toda a camisa negra pelos ombros e braços até que ele estivesse nu da cintura para cima. Os olhos foram imediatamente atraídos para os vestígios da Marca Negra, que ela tocou com as pontas dos dedos, de forma muito suave.

"Está sumindo", ela sussurrou.

"Uhum", ele respondeu preguiçosamente, a cabeça jogada para trás. "Desde a queda do Lord... a cada dia vem ficando mais fraca. Embora eu pense que jamais vá desaparecer por completo."

"Provavelmente não. Magia desse tipo sempre deixa algum vestígio. Como elas são gravadas, afinal?"

"Morsmordre", ele disse simplesmente.

"Oh!" Ela apalpou o antebraço ossudo com todo o cuidado. "Dói?"

"Não"; ele então abriu os olhos, duas pérolas negras muito sérias. "Assusta você?"

"Me assustar? Você deve estar brincando"; e deu-lhe beijo rápido nos lábios. "Sabe que precisa de muito mais do que isso pra me assustar..."

"Hmmmm. Grifinórios...", ele desdenhou, num murmúrio, fechando os olhos outra vez quando Tonks se pôs a mordiscar sua orelha.

Oh, deuses. Ele estava mesmo se descontrolando e Tonks estava simplesmente adorando presenciar aquilo. Severus murmurando o nome dela entre gemidos... tão atraente... os lábios entreabertos, os cílios compridos, uma leve ruga franzindo-lhe a testa, as faces habitualmente pálidas ostentando um leve tom corado... ele era magro mas possuía músculos muito bem definidos. Os olhos percorreram toda a extensão de pele muito pálida e se detiveram no pênis ereto estufando as calças. Certo, ela também não queria esperar mais. Se estendeu sobre o corpo dele de forma que se encaixassem.

"Tonks...", ele disse num sopro, por entre os lábios dela. Os dedos insinuaram-se por baixo da camiseta, arrancando arrepios; e então, arrancando-lhe a própria camiseta. Snape inverteu as posições, deitou-se sobre ela e passou a beijar-lhe o rosto todo muito suavemente. Os dedos percorriam muito delicadamente a pele logo acima do tecido rosa do sutiã, fazendo-a ansiar por um toque mais intenso.

"Severus... por favor..."

"O quê?", ele perguntou sussurrando no ouvido dela.

"Ahn, inferno, pára de ficar me provocando e parte logo pro que interessa."

"Tem de aprender a ser mais sutil, Nymphadora...", ele sorriu ao vê-la engasgar quando usou o primeiro nome dela. "Achei que tivesse sido você mesma quem me pediu para ir devagar."

"Você é impossível, Sanpe. Impossível."

"Estou tendo uma excelente influência nos últimos tempos."

Ela revirou os olhos e então, arqueou o corpo para trás quando Snape obedeceu e fez as alças escorregarem pelos ombros, deixando os seios nus. Estes não eram muito grandes, combinando maravilhosamente com seu corpo magro. Ele os admirou por alguns instantes e então, curvando-se, percorreu a forma intumescida, redonda do seio direito com a língua... explorando, provocando... até atingir o mamilo rígido, excitado... que ele lambeu muito devagar... e sorriu de satisfação quando a ouviu gemendo alto logo acima de sua cabeça. Continuou sugando e mordiscado de leve; e seus dedos logo encontraram o outro mamilo, que ele acariciou com o polegar. E lá estava ela outra vez murmurando coisas desconexas e dedos puxando seu cabelo.

"Você gosta?" Ele perguntou, o bico do seio ainda em sua boca, erguendo os olhos para ela.

Ela apenas suspirou em resposta.

"Vou tomar isso como um sim", ele ergueu a cabeça e murmurou no ouvido dela, enquanto terminava de despi-la do sutiã.

Ela encaixou os dedos nos passadores da calça e o puxou para muito perto, sentindo outra vez a ereção dele contra seu corpo. Snape ergueu os olhos para ela, e sua expressão era malícia e desejo puros... e sem aviso a língua dele invadiu sua boca, e pela primeira vez não havia nada de sutil em Snape, apenas desejo em estado bruto. As mãos acariciavam os ombros, seios nus, a barriga, se insinuavam pelo cós da calça.

Tonks estava completamente fascinada pelo volume nas calças dele, que parecia a cada minuto maior, mais rígido e latejante. Ela entreabriu as pernas outra vez para senti-lo melhor e Snape projetou os quadris para a frente, arrancando-lhe mais palavras desconexas.

"Mais... oh, Sev... por favor... assim..."

Ela sentiu-o sorrindo cruelmente contra seu pescoço; e então, os dedos deslizaram barriga abaixo e desceram o zíper da calça; se insinuando por dentro dela, por dentro da calcinha. Ela sussurrou mais, como nunca, sentindo-o entre as pernas, encontrando seu sexo... deslizando facilmente para dentro dela, tão molhada, tão excitada... logo outros dois dedos se juntaram ao primeiro, e Snape exclamou de surpresa e delícia em seu ouvido... como ela estava úmida, lubrificada... só a voz dele já era capaz de levá-la às alturas, e agora, os dedos entrando e saindo, tocando-a de forma lenta e intensa... Tonks enlaçou uma perna na cintura dele para que ele a penetrasse mais fundo com os dedos.

Mas aquilo não era suficiente, ela queria ser preenchida, era gulosa e aquele volume nas calças dele, mmm. Delicioso. Ela deslizou as mãos até lá embaixo e acariciou-o por cima das calças.

"Tonks...", havia um leve tom de censura na voz dele, mas ela solenemente o ignorou.

Logo estava desabotoando as calças dele; e uma mão atrevida entrando por dentro dela... tateando, sentindo o membro muito rígido, latejante... era grande e grosso para alguém tão magro; a mão se fechou em torno do pênis, sentindo o volume, movendo-se para cima e para baixo.

"Tonks", ele murmurou, numa voz de quem já havia perdido o controle. Os dedos dentro dela perderam a firmeza e escorregaram para fora; e logo a haviam deixado completamente nua. Snape despiu as peças de roupa que lhe restavam e deitou-se sobre ela. Logo havia uma mão afastando as coxas dela, a outra procurando seu sexo e então, a cabeça do membro dele se insinuando para dentro dela. Snape apoiou os braços sobre a cama, acima dos ombros dela, e movimentou os quadris para a frente, fazendo o membro rígido deslizar para dentro dela.

Ambos suspiraram ao mesmo tempo; ela ergueu ambas as pernas e as cruzou nas costas dele. Ele apoiou o rosto ao lado do dela, os dedos firmemente pressionados em seus ombros. Tonks podia ouvir cada murmúrio, gemido e respiração dele; e sabia que Snape estava ouvindo exatamente as mesmas coisas vindas dela.

Ela se sentia como se estivesse se descolando do corpo; nunca supôs que fosse existir tanta química entre eles. Snape se movia para dentro dela com a mesma determinação e intensidade, às vezes mais rápido, às vezes mais lento. Mas sempre intenso, passional e doce. Beijava-lhe os seios, os lábios, o tempo todo ouvindo-a murmurar seu nome, mais, mais. Até que, o que pareceu ser muito rápido, os dedos dele se enterraram nos ombros dela, e ele murmurou em voz rouca, o quanto ela era deliciosa. Então, Tonks sentiu-se inundar com o gozo dele, que escorreu quente por suas pernas. Ela sorria como se despertasse de um sonho muito bom quando abriu os olhos, a tempo ainda de vê-lo trêmulo, mal se sustentando sobre os braços, os lábios entreabertos à procura de ar. Olhos fechados, a expressão de mais maravilhosa paz e satisfação no rosto usualmente tão tenso. Tocou-lhe a face com a mão, afastando a cortina dos negros cabelos. Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu; e se aproximou e depositou-lhe um beijo suave e trêmulo nos lábios.

Tonks suspirou. Aquilo estava tão certo... ele saiu de dentro dela e deitou-se a seu lado, um braço passado possessivamente sobre a cintura. Ela se aconchegou ao peito dele, ainda muito suspirante, novamente sem palavras.

"Foi... oh, Merlin! Inacreditável", ela disse por fim.

"Foi. Inacreditável", ele concordou, num murmúrio, e a beijou.

---

Então. Eu estava meio assim de colocar uma cena NC-17 só por colocar, aumentar audiência e tal. Mãs... consegui encaixa-la no enredo de forma a gerar mais angst. Mwahahah! Só aguardem o próximo capítulo. Enfim, é isso. Enjoy!


	25. E Se

_25 de março de 2000._

Severus Snape não era bom em expressar o que sentia. Sabia usar as palavras com maestria, mas para alfinetar, ironizar, ferir; nunca para amar. E isso jamais mudaria. Ponto. Havia sido maravilhoso, então, descobrir, naquela noite, que podia "dizer" a ela tudo o que lhe ia por dentro... apenas acariciando-a ternamente, aninhando-a nos braços, beijando-a e deixando os dedos correrem pelos cabelos. Tonks correspondia, suspirando satisfeita. Era incrivelmente mais fácil assim.

Aquela havia sido outra noite mal-dormida; mas hoje era sábado e não havia motivo para pressa. Foi por isso que, contrariando seus hábitos, Snape deixou-se ficar preguiçosamente na cama aquela manhã, braços e pernas entrelaçados nos dela, sentindo-se ser acariciado pelas mãos dela e pelos raios do sol que já ia alto no céu. De olhos fechados, relaxado como em poucas vezes se lembrava de ter estado, ele se dava conta de como em muitos anos seu futuro finalmente não parecia tão sombrio. A guerra estava terminada e ele pudera deixar de lado o perigoso papel de espião. Os Comensais que não haviam morrido estavam encarcerados em Azkaban. Não devia mais nada para ninguém e em pouco mais de dois anos estaria livre para fazer o que quisesse, onde quisesse.

E pela primeira vez que ele podia se lembrar também, o eterno mal-humor não acordara com ele de manhã. Também... era impossível não sorrir enquanto Tonks tentava fazer-lhe cócegas, com uma mecha dos cabelos ridiculamente longos.

"Oooh, não acredito!" ela disse, de súbito. Snape abriu um olho. Tonks estava com os seus arregalados e tapava a boca com as mãos."Não acredito!", ela repetiu.

"O que foi agora, Tonks?", ele perguntou, a voz abafada contra o travesseiro.

"Realizei o sonho de metade das suas alunas! Bem, só espero não ter que andar preocupada com uma louca surgindo de trás de cada esquina a partir de agora...", ela disse consigo mesma, e deu uma risadinha.

Ele franziu a testa e ordenou secamente:

"Explique-se."

"Ah, vai dizer que nunca recebeu uma indireta? Não? Oh. Tipo, metade das garotas que passam pelas masmorras a cada ano saem de lá completamente caidinhas pelo professor misterioso e caladão", ela concluiu, os olhos cintilando.

"O quê!"

"É, oras. Bom, pelo menos, era assim na minha época; duvido que tenha mudado... Hm, não, definitivamente não. Você não perdeu nada do charme com o passar do tempo, pelo contrário... Ainda não acredito que nunca te passaram uma cantada!"

"Tonks...", ele suspirou num tom de exasperação; e revirou os olhos. Claro que nunca havia recebido cantada alguma. Quer dizer, pensando bem agora, tinha havido uma ou outra vez em que ele captara uma imagem projetada muito fortemente, mas... sempre encarara aquilo como uma espécie de "armação" no estilo dos malditos Black e Potter. Bom, de qualquer forma, fosse o que fosse, ele não se via, de forma alguma, se envolvendo com alunas.

"Bem, claro que a outra metade sempre saía de lá aterrorizada", Tonks continuou.

Snape se apoiou sobre um cotovelo e, estendendo um dedo, pescou uma mecha dos fios vermelhos que agora cobriam as costas dela, que estava deitada de barriga.

"E você, fez parte de qual metade?", ele perguntou num tom falsamente casual, erguendo a sobrancelha.

"Huh, da segunda."

"Nenhuma paixonite adolescente, então?"

"Oh, não, definitivamente, não. Nossa, ainda me lembro da primeira aula de poções... você parecia tão alto; e tão ameaçador... devo ter derretido meu primeiro caldeirão nos cinco primeiros minutos de aula", ela fez uma careta.

"Bom saber que causo realmente o efeito desejado...", e então, sua expressão se abrandou e ele pareceu um pouco frustrado. "Não me lembro de você no começo. Apenas quando a Metamorfamagia se manifestou e então, tínhamos a nova sensação da escola", ele concluiu, levemente sarcástico.

"Não que eu quisesse ser", Tonks arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Bom, pra falar a verdade, eu era muito mais a palhaça da escola do que a sensação... Sabe? Aquela que podia ser quem as pessoas quisessem, só pra divertir. A que dizia coisas engraçadas e não passava cinco minutos sem fazer uma trapalhada", ela então enrolou uma mecha dos cabelos no dedo e estudou-a muito atentamente, franzindo a testa. "Aquela que ninguém nunca levou muito a sério ou nunca se preocupou realmente em saber como se sentia por trás da fama de palhaça."

Imediatamente, ele envolveu a mão dela na sua e passou um braço pelos ombros dela.

"Era realmente assim?", ele sussurrou por entre um beijo no canto dos lábios; ao que ela correspondeu suspirando de prazer. Depois, fez um muxoxo.

"Era, mas... eu sou quase sempre assim mesmo, não é? Não levo tão a sério... claro que às vezes enchia um pouco; e você sabe como os adolescentes são dramáticos", ela revirou os olhos. "Mas hoje... bem, deixa pra lá ela concluiu, erguendo-se de um pulo."

Snape assistiu-a caminhando até o banheiro, os cabelos cor de morango cobrindo-lhe as costas e se ondeando com os passos das pernas finas e muito brancas que despontavam por baixo da cabeleira. Ele se deixou cair sobre os lençóis, suspirando ridiculamente. Aquela última confissão havia sido uma novidade: ninguém se preocupar com a forma como ela realmente se sentia; e o fato de ter sido alvo de risadas não desejadas. Havia mexido terrivelmente com ele, feito-o traçar um paralelo com seus próprios anos de estudante em Hogwarts. De repente, ele se viu desejando ter sabido daquilo antes, para proteger a pequena Tonks de comentários maldosos. Snape estendeu os braços, espreguiçando-se.

Se bem que não adiantaria muita coisa, na época... ele franziu a testa e interrompeu os pensamentos quando os dedos, que haviam entrado sem querer por baixo do travesseiro dela, roçaram em algo. Num impulso ele ergueu o travesseiro... e deu de cara com Remus Lupin sorrindo e acenando para ele de uma fotografia. Perturbado, ele virou-a rápido para baixo, apenas para ver Tonks e Lupin se beijando em outra foto. E, por baixo de tudo, um pequeno maço de pergaminhos nos quais ele leu, ao passar os olhos rapidamente, palavras como "amor", "intenso", "impossível sem você", "eternamente seu", "Remus Lupin".

O que, em nome de Slytheryn, era aquilo? Snape congelou e sentiu o ar lhe faltando; e de repente não estava mais em sintonia alguma com o dia ensolarado lá fora. Algo parecia terrivelmente errado naquela descoberta. Era como se ele e Tonks houvessem passado a noite inteira se amando sobre os restos mortais de Lupin. Era mórbido. Severus colocou tudo de volta no lugar e deitou-se, o braço tapando os olhos, como se quisesse apagar aquela visão. Mas havia mais. Ele se sentia... traído.

Oh, ele podia compreender perfeitamente Tonks dormindo com lembranças "dele" debaixo do travesseiro enquanto estivesse... bem, sozinha. Mas agora... o quê, exatamente, aquilo significaria? Snape não bastava? Ela ainda preferiria Lupin? Ou estava com ele fisicamente... mas se imaginando com o antigo namorado? Nenhuma das hipóteses lhe parecia exatamente agradável. Algo ácido escorreu dentro dele e Snape cerrou os punhos. Tentando a duras penas se controlar; ele continuou de olhos fechados; mesmo quando ouviu o som da porta se abrindo e sentiu a cama afundando sob o peso dela.

"Já passou da hora de acorda-ar", Tonks cantarolou, tentando tirar os braços dele da frente do rosto. "Snape!", ela o repreendeu, quando não conseguiu. E então, deve ter notado os lábios dele muito contraídos, pois desistiu de lutar e perguntou num tom de inconfundível preocupação. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Ele inspirou e expirou profundamente várias vezes, virou-se de costas para ela e então, perguntou friamente:

"O que é isso debaixo do seu travesseiro?"

Ele ouviu-a erguendo o travesseiro e o som de papel em suas mãos.

"Oh."

"Pensei que havíamos combinado... nada de segredos entre nós", ele disse por entre os dentes cerrados.

"Nada de segredos? Será que não foi você quem esqueceu de contar alguma coisa?", ela perguntou, começando a se alterar.

"Me diga, Tonks, por quê?"

"Eu esqueci aqui embaixo, tudo bem? Porque na outra noite, não sei se você se lembra, a gente preferiu não dormir juntos. E eu ainda não consigo dormir muito bem sozinha. Pronto, foi isso, nada demais, não precisa ficar tendo ataquezinho de ciúmes!"

"Não é ciúme."

Ela mordeu o lábio, se controlando. Estava tudo tão perfeito e agora... aquilo! Ela havia dito a verdade a ele e estava cansada de tanto vai e volta. Queria apenas sossegar com alguém, com ele, se sentir outra vez segura com um homem.

"Snape, por favor... não vamos começar... você sabe... não tem porque... ele está... morto", a última palavra saiu num fiapo de voz trêmula; e rompeu a barreira de raiva e ciúme. Severus não queria vê-la chorando jamais. Num pulo, ele estava do outro lado da cama, tentando abraçá-la

"Tonks, me desculpa."

Ela se desvencilhou, pegou algumas roupas jogadas numa cadeira e, sentando-se na cama, começou a vestir-se furiosamente.

"E quanto a segredos... isso não é segredo algum. Só não acho que seria legal ficar comentando contigo que sinto falta dele. Ou prefere que eu comente?" Ela o olhou desafiadora.

Snape não respondeu, e começou a vestir-se também, calado. Mas que inferno, tinha se descontrolado outra vez por ciúmes e quase a havia feito chorar... mas, ao mesmo tempo, a velha dúvida o assaltara novamente: se Lupin estivesse vivo...

"E o que você acha que umas simples fotos vão causar? Me roubar de você? Me fazer te esquecer?" Ela se curvou, pegando um par de coturnos surrados debaixo da cama e os calçando.

"Não são as fotos, Tonks, mas o que elas representam", ele respondeu friamente. Mas como dizer mais a ela sem soar insensível? Claro que Lupin podia roubá-la dele, ainda! Talvez, até já estivesse roubando... talvez ele, Snape, jamais a houvesse realmente possuído...

"Pois eu acho que você devia se controlar um pouco", ela disse, abrindo a porta. Terminando de calçar as botas, ele a seguiu pelo corredor, se sentindo ao mesmo tempo com um ciúme incontrolável, sufocando pelas dúvidas e arrependido de ter arruinado um momento perfeito como estava sendo aquela manhã.

"Tonks, me escute."

Ela parou; e se virou. Seu rosto não estava mais furioso, mas magoado. Aquilo decidiu por Snape. Alcançando-a, tomou a mão dela nas suas.

"Perdoe-me."

"Ah, Snape... você devia ter pensado nisso antes!" O olhar dela era tão suplicante que ele desejou apagar aqueles últimos minutos da existência de ambos.

"Perdoe-me."

"Tonks! Esse... Snape está te perturbando outra vez?"

Os dois se viraram, para dar de cara com Harry Potter, que se aproximava de varinha em punho; e mais Gina, Ron e Hermione, parados logo atrás. As mãos imediatamente escorregaram umas das outras; e instintivamente Snape e Tonks deram um passo para trás.

"Não se meta, Potter."

"Ela é minha amiga, Snape."

"Ah, Merlin, essa agora. Vamos parar com isso!" Tonks se interpôs entre os dois; e se virou para o garoto. "Harry, não é nada do que você está pensando. Sério", ela insistiu, ao ver o olhar descrente dele. "Snape não estava me perturbando, não é mesmo...", ela se interrompeu, quando notou que Snape já não se encontrava mais ali. "Ah, droga, esquece. Não era o que pareceu, Harry, te garanto."

"Bom, se você diz...", ele guardou a varinha no bolso, ainda um pouco descrente. "Estamos indo treinar quadribol, tá a fim de assistir?"

Ela concordou e, durante todo o caminho até o campo, permaneceu tagarelando, embora, por dentro, remoesse aqueles últimos cinco minutos na companhia de Snape naquela manhã. Parecia ainda surreal demais o momento perfeito terminar abruptamente daquela forma. Aquele ciúme dele, que lhe parecia tão adorável, agora surgia como um pouco preocupante... ela não havia feito nada demais; e Snape nem sequer lhe dera tempo de se explicar antes de tirar conclusões. Por outro lado... até aquela ceninha, tudo estava sendo tão perfeito... ela não ia deixar um ciúme sem sentido estragar aquela reação. Ela realmente queria ficar com Severus... e, por esse motivo, ela apenas daria a ele um tempo para se acalmar, e então...


	26. Rosas São Azuis

A reunião daquela tarde se arrastava lenta e morosamente. E nada poderia ser pior para o estado de espírito de Snape.

Ele pensava sem parar sobre o que havia acontecido de manhã; e as desconfianças só haviam se tornado maiores e, pior: pareciam ter criado vida própria. Ele tentava domá-las, empurrá-las para o fundo da mente e prestar atenção aos boletins de desempenho que a diretora havia distribuído, mas tal tarefa se mostrava impossível de ser realizada. Da mesma forma, era impossível esquecer o modo como ele estava tomado pela mais maravilhosa das sensações, de ser amado, de finalmente haver conseguido atingir um certo grau de cumplicidade com alguém, e então... ver tudo isso sendo arrancado de si em segundos.

Ele expirou pesadamente, tentando mais uma vez focar os olhos no pergaminho; e tentando não pensar, ainda, que Tonks havia ido ao treino de quadribol com Potter em vez de se preocupar com ele, Severus Snape. Ele tentava ser racional e dizer a si mesmo que fora ele que desaparecera sem dar satisfação a ela, mas... era Potter. O maldito garoto interferindo, metendo o nariz mais uma vez nos seus problemas. E como ocorria a qualquer outra coisa que se relacionasse ao rapaz, Snape se via irracionalmente tomado por uma mistura de desprezo e raiva.

'Seja racional' era o mantra que ele tentava se impor naquele momento. Respirou fundo, tomou um gole de chá e preparava-se para esvaziar a mente quando alguma coisa completamente surreal e fora de lógica o atingiu: um pé; aparentemente descalço, por baixo da mesa. A xícara, na metade do caminho até o pires, caiu com estrondo sobre a mesa, atraindo os olhares de todos... e arrancando uma risadinha ao mesmo tempo divertida e culpada de Tonks, sentada exatamente à sua frente.

Murmurando algumas palavras de desculpas, Snape sacou a varinha, fez sumir o chá e tentou fuzilá-la com o olhar. De Tonks só se enxergavam os olhos negros e cintilantes, espiando por cima do pergaminho. Ele sabia, pela forma como eles estavam levemente contraídos, que ela sorria. Logo o pé descalço alcançou sua perna outra vez; mas agora, Snape estava preparado. Olhou disfarçadamente em volta da mesa: todos pareciam muito concentrados em seus pergaminhos.

Bem, que se danasse; ele não seria capaz de produzir muito aquela tarde. O pé subia pela perna, acariciando-o; e os olhos dela o hipnotizavam do outro lado. Ele suspirou ao notar que alguma coisa derretia dentro dele e, ora, vejam só... seus lábios haviam se curvado um quase nada para cima ou era apenas impressão? Bem, parecia que sim. Oh, Tonks... se ela tivesse a menor idéia de tudo o que causava a ele... Mas que inferno. Por que as coisas tinham de ser daquela forma? Ela era... inacreditável, no melhor dos sentidos. E ele a queria só para si, a sua Tonks. Para sempre. Sorrindo para ele com os olhos, os cabelos curtos e espetados que ele achava encantadores apenas nela; e o pé o acariciando, agora no joelho, depois deslizando pela parte interna da coxa. Ela se bem sentava na pontinha da cadeira; e Snape se pegou contando os segundos até que ela desabasse no chão.

Enquanto isso não acontecia, ele se sentia plenamente satisfeito em ser acariciado, em trocar olhares dissimulados por sobre os relatórios e em se sentindo liquefazer por dentro. Era impossível resistir. Oh, sim, ele a haveria de ter, não podia mais passar sem ela... precisava apenas descobrir o que fazer com o fantasma de Remus Lupin.

A reunião finalmente se encerrou e ela conseguiu permanecer firme em seu lugar. Cadeiras foram arrastadas, os professores ficaram de pé e lentamente começaram a deixar a sala. Tonks, porém, parecia muito entretida guardando penas e canetas dentro da bolsa. Snape, como vice-diretor que era, teria uma reunião particular com a diretora logo em seguida, por isso, continuou sentado também. Quando Madame Pomfrey surgiu à porta da sala procurando por McGonagall, Tonks aproveitou a deixa: ficou de pé, deu a volta na mesa, carregando em uma das mãos a bolsa e em outra, o coturno e, um pé ainda descalço, sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado dele, colocando as coisas no chão. Muito séria, ela escaneou o rosto dele com olhos ansiosos. Depois, sussurrou:

"Por favor, Severus. Acredita em mim. Nem lembrei que aquelas coisas estavam lá; nem pensei nelas", os olhos suplicaram enquanto as mãos tateavam em busca das dele.

Snape desviou os olhos. Ainda não havia resolvido o quanto as descobertas daquela manhã eram graves; precisava pensar um pouco mais no assunto. Tonks continuou, sussurrante, as mãos apertando as dele:

"Sabe, tô cansada de desentendimentos"; ela tomou fôlego e então, disse: "Quero mesmo ficar com você; vamos nos entender. Por favor?"

Ele suspirou, agora a encarando nos olhos. Mesmo que ainda não houvesse refletido o suficiente sobre o assunto, se entender com ela era algo que ele também desejava. Havia lutado e esperado tanto por aquela mulher... cinco anos. Seria estupidez desistir agora. Por isso, ele suspirou e concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Ela sorriu; e espiou cautelosamente em torno da sala. Então, aproximando-se de súbito, beijou-o demoradamente, os lábios entreabertos, através dos quais a língua dele se insinuou, depois do choque inicial daquele beijo quase público. Beijaram-se e afastaram-se sem ruído algum e então, ele meneou a cabeça, a censurando:

"Você é, sem dúvida alguma, o ser mais impulsivo, irresponsável e descerebrado que já eu conheci."

O sorriso dela aumentou e então, dando de ombros, Tonks curvou-se para baixo, a fim de calçar o coturno. O murmúrio na porta calou-se; e a voz de Minerva foi se aproximando:

"Muito bem, Prof. S...", McGonagall interrompeu a frase no meio, boquiaberta. Quando tornou a falar, seu tom de voz era cortante: "Nymphadora Tonks. O que significa isso?"

"Ah. Ah", ela se endireitou na cadeira, olhando para a diretora com olhos suplicantes. "Reunião meio longa, essa, não? Ah, bem, acho que esse maldito coturno encolheu, só pode ser isso! Começou a apertar meu pé, sabe, daí..."

Snape virou o rosto para o outro lado, fazendo força para não rir, enquanto Tonks gaguejava uma desculpa.

_28 de Março de 2000._

Depois disso, porém, as coisas não se tornaram nem ao menos mais claras. Sem saber porquê, era como se Tonks escorregasse por seus dedos. Não pedira mais a ele que dormisse com ela; e mal trocava alguns beijos distraídos. Quando a encarava, seus olhos eram tristes; e ela nada dizia. Apesar da crescente intimidade que adquiriam, Snape ainda era reservado demais para lhe perguntar qual era o problema... ou talvez, não quisesse ouvir a resposta. E agora, mais uma preocupação havia se adicionado às anteriores.

Ela nem sequer havia sido vista em Hogwarts hoje; e Minerva pedira a Snape que cobrisse as aulas dela. Temendo se revelar, ele nada perguntou à diretora. E passou o dia inteiro remoendo ressentimentos. Agora, na hora do jantar, ele não se sentia com fome alguma. Por isso, resolveu aproveitar o tempo livre e dar uma passada nas estufas, a fim de conseguir algumas raízes para as aulas do dia seguinte.

Mesmo que já fosse primavera, soprava um ventinho frio naquele final de tarde, que combinava maravilhosamente bem com o que ele sentia. Oh, mas que inferno, ele realmente devia ter ficado quieto no seu canto e jamais deixado aqueles sentimentos desabrocharem. Agora, porém, era tarde; não iria voltar atrás. Mas precisava descobrir porque ela andava estranha; e onde havia estado hoje. E depois, colocar um fim naquele ciúme absurdo que o consumia. Então, como se um ímã atraísse seus olhos e o forçasse a virar a cabeça, ele a enxergou, sentada ao pé de uma árvore à beira do lago. Só podia ser ela, quem mais em Hogwarts usaria cabelos rosa-chiclete espetados?

Ele parou; e respirou fundo. E então, se decidiu.

Tonks fechou os olhos; e sorriu para si mesma. Havia chorado tanto aquela manhã, a ponto de ficar esgotada. Mas agora... se sentia em paz. Era como se as lágrimas houvessem levado embora os últimos resíduos daquele ano terrível que vivera. Um ciclo havia se fechado. Não se despediria de tudo, é claro, pois Remus teria para sempre uma parte dela; e a havia feito pensar sobre coisas que jamais lhe passaram pela mente; e a feito descobrir um novo ponto de vista, mais sensível e compreensivo. Ela havia se tornado uma pessoa melhor ao lado dele; e não havia como voltar atrás. E aquela dorzinha da perda em seu íntimo ali permaneceria para sempre.

Mas agora... ela recostou a cabeça na árvore centenária atrás de si, e aspirou o perfume da rosa branca que trazia nas mãos, ouvindo o som dos grilos, um ocasional rumorejar da água do lago... e passos se aproximando.

Ela sabia que era ele, pelo modo leve e ao mesmo tempo decidido como caminhava. Aguardou; e abriu os olhos quando os passos pararam a seu lado. De fato, lá estava Snape, com uma expressão inescrutável no rosto. Ela sorriu para ele, e deu tapinhas no chão a seu lado, indicando a ele que se sentasse ali. Severus suspirou.

"Creio que não seja exatamente um lugar apropriado para sentar..."

"Mas vai te fazer muito bem, agir de modo impróprio de vez em quando", ela completou a frase, puxando-o pela mão.

Sem protestar, ele sentou-se, então, ao lado dela, fitando o lago; e se sentindo estranho e perturbado. Tonks fazia-lhe tão bem, ele a queria tanto, mas... de bônus com tudo isso, vinha a desconfiança e o sentimento nem um pouco agradável de estar sendo rejeitado. Ele se curvou para a frente, as mãos entrelaçadas na frente do corpo, fechando-se em si mesmo... simultaneamente longe e perto dela. Estava tão imerso em pensamentos que se sobressaltou ao sentir a mão dela em seu rosto, forçando-o a encará-la.

"Sabe, se você não me contar qual é o problema, eu jamais vou adivinhar... ainda mais com um Oclumente tão bom quanto você", ela suspirou. "E temos coisas a dizer um ao outro."

"Certo", ele murmurou, desviando os olhos. Tonks tinha razão, mas... ele ainda odiava se demonstrar fraco, preocupado, desprezado. Estava seriamente dividido entre o dever e o hábito.

"Faz um ano hoje", ela disse subitamente. Snape havia se esquecido por completo da data; e de repente sentiu-se um tantinho egoísta. Aquilo explicava o sumiço de hoje, e... ela tinha esse direito, ele podia compreender. Passou um braço em torno dos ombros dela; e perguntou suavemente:

"E como... você está?"

"Bem", Tonks disse, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele, uma das mãos balançando a rosa levemente em seu colo e a outra acariciando os cabelos dele, fazendo-o relaxar mesmo contra a vontade. "Voltei a ser eu mesma, entende? Não podia desejar nada melhor do que isso."

"Sabe", Snape suspirou e murmurou quase inaudivelmente, depois de hesitar alguns segundos, "pode ser irritante, muito mais desastrada e nem um pouco sutil, mas... essa é minha versão preferida de você."

Tonks sentiu o coração batendo mais rápido e um enorme sorriso se estampou em seu rosto, então, esticou o pescoço e beijou-lhe a face. Então, continuou:

"Mesmo que eu ainda... bem, pense nele..."

"Você pensa?" Snape perguntou levemente irritado, o corpo ficando tenso, a mão sobre o ombro dela tornando-se rígida.

Tonks suspirou.

"Sim, eu penso; estaria mentindo se dissesse que não e não é o que pretendo fazer com você. Snape, me escuta!", ela pediu, quando ele fez menção de se levantar. "É como se ele... fosse ter um pedaço do meu coração pra sempre. Oh, Snape, por favor. Tenho certeza de que em algum lugar aí dentro você ainda a ama e sente falta dela."

Talvez. Mas os casos eram bem diferentes. As palavras dela foram como um balde de água gelada. Então, seus olhos caíram sobre a rosa branca no colo dela.

"E ele... costumava dar rosas a você?", ele perguntou, sarcástico.

"Oh, sim, costumava", ela virou o rosto para o lado, "azuis. Ele conjurava rosas azuis. Mas, olha: esta é branca. Certo? Nada de tentativas de lembranças, aqui. Severus... eu adoro você com ciúmes, mas... nesse caso...", ela disse, outra vez o fazendo olhá-la nos olhos, "Pensar nele não quer dizer que eu esteja contigo e pensando nele naquele momento, entende? Muito menos quer dizer que... quanto te beijo, imagine que é ele, por Merlin! Que coisa mais horrível. E", ela sorriu, "mesmo que eu quisesse, não existem pessoas mais diferentes, em tudo, do que vocês dois. É como se cada um de vocês me completasse de uma forma diferente", sussurrou, e quedou-se em pensamentos.

Bem. Aquela talvez fosse a vantagem de se ter uma garota que falava demais. Ela respondia às suas perguntas antes mesmo que você as formulasse. Snape suspirou; e, completamente tomado pelo clima de confidências, perguntou hesitante e seco:

"E qual deles... é o melhor?"

"Nenhum dos dois."

"Mas você o escolheu."

"Sim, escolhi."

Snape se calou. Retirou o braço dos ombros dela e cerrou os punhos. Certo. Não havia a humilhação de estar sendo rejeitado ou usado, mas, por outro lado...

"Então, sou o segundo lugar, é isso?"

"Não, não é. Eu... o escolhi porque na época me pareceu muito mais real um relacionamento com ele. Oh, céus", ela meneou a cabeça, como o faria entender? "E você ainda conseguiu me deixar convencida de ter feito a coisa certa quando começou a agir como... um idiota, sabe."

Ele respirou pausadamente, lutando para se controlar.

"Mas... se conhecesse o Snape que conheço hoje...", ela se calou por alguns segundos, e então, deu uma risadinha, "provavelmente tentaria convencer vocês dois a embarcarem numa relação a três."

"Tonks...", ele a censurou, revirando os olhos. "Estamos tentando ter uma conversa séria."

"Mas isso foi sério! Quer dizer, ok, eu não saberia quem escolher. Remus tinha algumas coisas que você não tem... você tem outras que ele nem sonhava possuir."

"Como..."

"Hm, essa decisão ferrenha que você tem de lutar por algo que quer, por exemplo. Eu gosto disso. E... estou com você pura e simplesmente porque quero estar. Não é pra não ficar sozinha, pra tapar algum buraco nem nada do tipo. Huh?", ela estendeu o dedo e percorreu as linhas do rosto dele. Snape derreteu um pouquinho, o toque dela sempre fazia aquilo; mas ainda não sabia o que fazer com as novas revelações.

---

Gentem, essa fic está concorrendo ao Oscar de Fics do site Hogsmeade. Então, per favore! Vão lá e votem! Votem! Categoria "Destaque Popular" – Oscar (underline) fanfic (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com

E torçam por mim nas outras categorias! ;D

Obrigada pelos adoráveis comentários, Miri, Sheyla, Cris e Nina. Vocês não fazem idéia do quanto uma simples linha me incentiva! Bem, sei que a minha Tonks as vezes fica passional demais, mas prefiro achar que ela herdou esse temperamento intenso dos Black... mas ainda vou fazer um dialogozinho a respeito disso ;D


	27. Legilimência e Uma Decisão

_15 de Abril de 2000._

Foi a vez de Snape se afastar. A idéia de ter que dividi-la com as memórias de Lupin o incomodava cada vez mais, a ponto de, sempre que a via e se sentia tomado por todas aquelas sensações deliciosas que Tonks lhe causava, no instante seguinte vinha o desconforto. Ele não conseguia deixar de pensar nas cartas românticas do outro... e nas rosas azuis. Sentia-se vagamente humilhado por estas últimas; pois jamais seria capaz de imaginar uma rosa azul e conjurá-la para a mulher amada. Ele não tinha imaginação, criatividade e jamais seria romântico. Não era à toa que Tonks nunca esqueceria o falecido.

Snape jamais teve a ilusão de que seria fácil um envolvimento com Tonks. Primeiro, porque ela era uma Black, inegavelmente; e, como tal, possuía aquele temperamento tempestuoso e passional (claro que acrescido da jovialidade e espirituosidade que faltavam ao resto da família; e sem a crueldade característica que por outro lado sobrava aos antepassados). Segundo, porque as diferenças de temperamento eram gritantes; Tonks freqüentemente era curiosa e mandona; e ele preferiria morrer a revelar certos segredos... apesar disso, até o momento, essa enorme contradição não só havia lhe trazido compensações; e não era nem um pouco irritante como ele sempre esperara que seria.

Snape, porém, jamais havia suposto que o grande empecilho ao relacionamento deles seria um fantasma. Às vezes, se perguntava se não estaria exagerando e sendo ridículo. Mas então, se recordava das palavras dela, 'ele sempre vai ter um pedaço do meu coração', e de como ele não conseguia realmente aceitar a idéia de amar dois ao mesmo tempo; então ele se enfurecia com o destino; e se frustrava; e mergulhava cada vez mais naquela mistura explosva de sentimentos... uma mistura da qual ele não conseguia ver meio algum de sair. Se ao menos houvesse uma luz... Às vezes, ainda, se pegava pensando se valia a pena ir em frente. Estava tão acostumado à escuridão e à solidão... conseguiria se adaptar a alguém tão vivo?

Por isso tudo, Snape suspirou e desviou os olhos quando sentiu o olhar dela o inquirindo uma vez mais durante o jantar daquela noite.

Tonks, por sua vez, até podia compreender o que se passava dentro dele; o que não queria dizer que estivesse feliz com a situação. Ela o queria, mas que droga; e Snape complicava tudo com aquela possessividade e insegurança. Ela simplesmente não agüentava esperar mais. Tinha dado todo esse tempo a ele para pensar porque havia sido o que Lupin lhe pedira alguns anos atrás; mas estava no limite da paciência. Talvez fosse hora de usar seus próprios métodos...

"Snape, preciso que você me esclareça alguns pontos sobre aquele livro de feitiços antigos que me emprestou", ela disse, empurrando distraidamente os restos de comida no prato. "De preferência, hoje. Preciso do material para a aula de amanhã."

Ele hesitou alguns segundos. Deveria? Não deveria? Estava começando a se cansar daquela situação indefinida; mas estar tão próximo de Tonks e não poder tê-la toda para si era doloroso. Ela esperava, os olhos implorando uma decisão... olhos tristes, exatamente aos quais ele não resistia. Severus suspirou, derrotado.

"Como estão seus horários esta noite?", ele perguntou depois de um gole de suco de abóbora.

"Completamente livres."

"Às nove, então? Na minha sala?"

"Combinado", Tonks respondeu e passou a atacar a sobremesa.

E assim, às nove horas daquela noite, Tonks desceu para as masmorras para tirar dúvidas a respeito de um livro que não existia. Quando Snape abriu a porta, ambos permaneceram parados e mudos por alguns segundos, olhos fixos uns nos outros. Então, no instante seguinte, como se fossem ímã e ferro, seus lábios estavam a caminho de se encontrarem. Snape ainda tentou resistir antes de seus olhos se fecharem; mas era inevitável: bastava estar perto dela que seus pêlos se arrepiavam, seu coração batia mais rápido e todos os seus poros pareciam gritar pelo contato. Fazia tanto tempo que não a beijava assim... dias... saboreando os lábios dela, o interior da boca, sentindo a língua dela deslizando contra a sua... era tão... de repente, a imagem de uma rosa azul espocou em sua mente e ele se afastou.

"O que acontece?", Tonks perguntou, enquanto entrava e Snape fechava a porta.

Ele suspirou e desviou os olhos.

"Não quer mais ficar comigo, é isso?"

"Não", ele murmurou simplesmente, mal movendo os lábios. "Não é isso."

E, céus, ao contrário: como a queria.

"O que é, então?", a voz dela foi se aproximando, até que Snape sentiu a mão tocando sua face, naquele gesto já tão familiar de forçá-lo a olhar nos olhos dela. Era tudo o que não queria: sabia que, se o fizesse, estaria perdido. Snape então baixou os olhos, que passaram a focar os lábios, que Tonks mordeu. Então, suspirou.

"Sev..." Em que momento ela havia passado a cometer o enorme sacrilégio de chamá-lo de "Sev" ele não se recordava; sabia apenas que soava muito natural. A que ponto haviam chegado... "Por causa dele não... não tem a ver. Por favor", ela pediu, agora segurando firme o rosto dele com as duas mãos e fazendo-o se perder nos olhos suplicantes e cheios de sentimento. "Estamos perdendo tempo, não vê?"

Severus ergueu a mão, planejando libertar o rosto. Mas quando seus dedos encontraram os dela, ele mudou de idéia e deixou-os permanecerem ali. Ela abriu a boca mas deve ter mudado de idéia, pois nada disse; apenas o olhava muito séria e completamente tomada de sentimentos. Se houvesse algo oposto à oclumência, uma forma de projetar os sentimentos, era o que ela estaria fazendo agora. Snape quase podia ver as sombras se movendo por trás dos olhos dela; bastaria uma mínima penetração por parte dele... e então... a idéia lampejou em sua mente. Por que não? Bem, porque não. Não precisava daquilo, precisava? A idéiazinha insistiu. Seria rápido e Tonks nem notaria, praticamente cuspindo os sentimentos como estava. Ele poderia conferir a quem, realmente, pertencia o coração dela... Hipocrisia, ele pensou. Uma chance de resolver tudo, a vozinha respondeu.

Bem, era Tonks quem havia se colocado naquela posição perigosa e comprometedora de olhos nos olhos com um excelente Legilimente. O que adviria daí seria culpa apenas dela... Snape se interrompeu; não se aproveitaria... as emoções dela, porém, fluíam até ele, praticamente implorando para serem analisadas mais a fundo. Severus suspirou e, dizendo a si mesmo que era apenas para confirmar e não, bisbilhotar, disse mentalmente: 'Legilimens'.

E então, viu.

OoO

i 16 de Abril de 2000. /i 

Kingsley Shacklebolt caminhava em seus passos largos pelos corredores do castelo quando alguém se jogou em seu pescoço.

"Não acredito! Uma cara das antigas!"

Se desvencilhando; ele olhou Tonks de cima a baixo e então, abriu um largo sorriso:

"Você parece ótima!"

"E estou mesmo. Vem", ela disse, puxando-o pela mão, "me conta, o que está fazendo em Hogwarts?"; e o levou até a sala dos professores, enquanto a sineta tocava.

"Vim trazer um convite ao Harry. O próprio Scrimgeour sugeriu... treinamento de auror simplificado... e ele nem precisa dos resultados dos N.I.E.M.s."

"Conhecendo o Harry..." ela se interrompeu quando uma figura pálida vestindo negro adentrou a sala, carregada de vários rolos de pergaminho. "Bem, conhecendo o Harry... digamos que... que ele não vá exatamente aceitar sem questionar, huh?", ela concluiu gaguejando.

Ela o seguiu com os olhos. Sabendo que estava acompanhada, Snape nada faria a fim de não se trair; mas não resistiu a uma espiada. Como se houvessem combinado, em movimentos sincronizados ele e Tonks olharam um para o outro durante longos segundos. Então, suspirando, desviaram os olhos. Depois, dissimuladamente, deram mais uma espiadela rápida e então, corando, fitaram paredes opostas.

A cena, claro, não passou despercebida para o auror. Quando Snape saiu da sala, logo depois, Kingsley trazia uma expressão fechada.

"Ainda te perturbando, o Snape?"

"Aah, não. Aquilo foi só... um mal-entendido."

O amigo franziu a testa, completamente descrente.

OoO

Snape já havia perdido a conta de quantas noites passara em claro por causa dela. Quantas noites se revirando sob os lençóis, suando, tomando decisões a maioria das quais se dissolveria como fumaça assim que colocasse os olhos nela outra vez.

Mas a noite passada fora diferente.

Ele não havia dormido, quanto a isso não havia dúvidas. Depois do que havia visto na mente dela (o grande hipócrita!), Severus chegara à conclusão de que realmente precisava colocar um fim naquilo tudo. Faltava apenas um pequeno empurrão; e então... Snape franziu a testa; algo havia lhe chamado a atenção numa sala de aula fazia. Um frisbee dentado fazia estragos nas cortinas. Murmurando uma praga, retirou a varinha de dentro das vestes e fez desaparecer o objeto. Então, recostou-se na parede fria, tentando chegar a uma solução. E foi então que ouviu.

"... pois eu acho, Tonks, que você deveria se afastar completamente dele."

Ela suspirou, parecendo exasperada.

"Bem, você provavelmente o conhece bem, mas... devia se lembrar da ficha dele dos tempos de Comensal."

"Sim, eu sei, já vi milhões de vezes. Mas isso foi há anos, Kingsley! As pessoas mudam. Dê uma chance a ele. Por favor?"

Snape ouviu o auror suspirar pesadamente; e calar-se, como se pesando as palavras. Por fim, ele disse:

"Até podem mudar. Mas, se eu fosse você, depois de tudo o que Snape fez, eu tiraria ele da minha vida para sempre. Ele pode até ter sido leal ao Dumbledore, mas... nunca colocarei minhas vidas na mão dele. Não é seguro. Mais cedo ou mais tarde... ele vai acabar se revelando por completo. Por favor, pense nisso. Afaste-se dele."

Snape fechou os punhos, enterrando as unhas na palma da mão.

---

capítulo curtinho e meio sem-graça, de ligação. a calmaria antes da tempestade. e o que será que o morceguinho resolveu?

obrigada, Regina, miri (a serial killer), Cris e nina! D

comentários me fazem absolutamente feliz.

E também, notei um aumento nos acessos nesses últimos dias. **Curiosa.** quem é? Diz um oi, pelo menos! D

Ai, mil desculpas pra quem reclamou da confusão. É que eu uso asteriscos pra separar as seções do capitulo mas sempre esqueço que eles não aparecem nessa $& de fanfictionnet. Affe! já consertei.


	28. Xeque Mate

Snape fechou os punhos, enterrando as unhas na palma da mão. Como aquele auror intrometido ousava dizer aquelas coisas a Tonks? Pretender saber o que era melhor para ela? Ele sibilou uma praga por entre os dentes cerrados. Severus Snape mostraria a ele o quanto estava enganado, mostraria qual era a melhor opção para Tonks, oh sim... ele mostraria a todos esses metidos a sabe-tudo.

A idéia passara a noite toda fermentando dentro dele e agora estava finalmente pronta. Já havia perdido um tempo enorme sendo tão ciumento e tolo; era hora de consertar as coisas. O lábio superior tremeu de desdém quando Snape atravessou a porta e tomou a mesma direção das vozes. Caminhou apressado pelo corredor deserto, pelo Saguão de Entrada e assim que atravessou as portas de carvalho, os enxergou. A figura alta e imponente de Shacklebolt e a menor e esguia de Tonks encontravam-se a meio caminho até o portão de entrada, parecendo muito entretidos em uma discussão. Pois bem, ele esperaria. Tentando ignorar a visível cumplicidade entre os dois, Snape se acomodou nas sombras, cruzou os braços e pôs-se a pensar mais uma vez sobre o que havia visto na mente dela.

Como ela queimava por dentro por causa dele, exatamente da mesma forma que ele. Como a vida dela se tornaria incompleta sem a presença dele; e como Tonks temia cada vez mais que isso acontecesse... e novamente, Snape sabia qual era a sensação. Então, houve a grande revelação: Remus Lupin possuía, sim, uma parte do coração e dos sentimentos dela, que ficariam eternamente como se trancados em uma arca. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sempre que ele, Severus Snape, estava com ela, Tonks possuía olhos, pensamentos e emoções apenas para ele. Era como se jamais houvesse havido um Remus Lupin. E, ele odiava admitir, era realmente como Tonks havia lhe dito: nem ele nem Lupin eram perfeitos e talvez ele, Snape, jamais chegasse a completá-la onde Remus havia chegado. Talvez fossem as velhas desconfianças; talvez, um lapso de comunicação entre ele e ela; talvez, uma idéia pré-concebida que não admitia uma outra verdade... o fato é que ele jamais havia entendido muito bem como funcionavam as coisas dentro dela até a noite passada. Mas agora... ele sabia onde estava pisando e se sentia muito seguro. E tudo o que ele teria de fazer seria passar o máximo de tempo possível com ela, se fazer se sobrepor em seus pensamentos, tornar-se inesquecível.

Snape estreitou os olhos quando Tonks e o auror se abraçaram no portão, despedindo-se. Manteve o olhar fixo até ela dar meia-volta e retornar para o castelo, inteiramente tingida de laranja pelo sol que se punha. Então ele suspirou. Havia ainda uma última memória a ser analisada... seria impossível ignorá-la, pois era como se esta "gritasse" na mente de Tonks: ela apenas se sentiria segura com ele quando ouvisse... "aquilo". E ele devia a ela; e era por isso que estava ali. Snape engoliu em seco; será que finalmente conseguiria? Havia anos de hábitos contra os quais lutar... a própria personalidade...

Tonks retornou rápido demais e, ao dar de cara com Severus ali parado, os braços cruzados, o rosto de pedra, postou-se muito séria à frente dele, fazendo uma imitação quase perfeita da expressão que ele trazia.

"Tonks", ele a censurou, revirando os olhos e relaxando um pouco.

Em resposta, ela sorriu, suspirou e então, olhou para ele com olhos suplicantes, tudo isso em menos de cinco segundos. Depois, sem dizer uma palavra, virou-se a fim de entrar no castelo.

"Espere", ele pediu; e ela se virou ao sentir os dedos muito compridos segurando-lhe os pulsos.

"O quê?"

"Tonks, eu...", Snape limpou a garganta e então, emudeceu. Os dedos afrouxaram a pressão no pulso dela e escorregaram lentamente, como se desejassem aproveitar cada mínimo instante daquele contato. Tonks esperava, braços cruzados, a sobrancelha erguida. "Quero lhe dizer..."

"Que...", ela o incentivou, trazendo no rosto uma expressão levemente divertida. Agora que havia reparado melhor, Snape parecia menos hostil e rancoroso do que nos últimos dias, apesar de bem mais confuso e perturbado. Oh, Merlin, o que estaria se passando na cabeça desse homem agora? Estupefata, ela o assistiu meneando a cabeça, como se lutasse contra si mesmo.

Então, sem dizer uma única palavra, ele novamente a segurou pelo pulso e a arrastou para dentro do castelo.

oOo

"Então, você me arrasta até aqui embaixo pra uma... partida de xadrez?", ela perguntou, incrédula e divertida.

Snape tamborilou os dedos sobre um ombro, encarando a parede.

"Pensei que você gostasse", ele respondeu, parecendo entediado.

"Adoro. Só não entendo por que tanto stress pra uma simples partida, quando a gente já fez isso milhares de vezes! A não ser..."

"Não discuta", ele ordenou secamente. "Sente-se."

Tonks revirou os olhos; e obedeceu. Ele sentou-se na poltrona em frente, trouxe o tabuleiro com um aceno de varinha e, com outro breve movimento, acendeu a lareira. O silêncio dominou a sala enquanto ela examinava o tabuleiro e tentava entender o que tudo aquilo significava.

"O que foi?", ela perguntou, erguendo os olhos de repente. Havia sentido o olhar dele a perfurando.

"Nada", ele mentiu. Tinha a garganta seca, os pensamentos num redemoinho e em algum momento daquela partida ele teria de dizer a ela, era uma promessa. Desviando os olhos, ordenou a um peão negro que se deslocasse para a esquerda.

oOo

Snape jamais havia jogado tão mal em toda a sua vida. Porque não conseguia deixar de pensar, de tirar os olhos dela, pensar mais um pouco e então, dar mais umas olhadas disfarçadas. A tensão dentro dele só fazia crescer. Suspirando, ele se recostou contra o encosto da poltrona, mais uma vez tomando coragem. Tonks estava absolutamente adorável mordendo o lábio e franzindo a testa enquanto estudava uma jogada. Oh, Slytheryn... como era possível resistir? Porque se poupar de viver todo aquele... sentimento em sua totalidade? O coração martelava no seu peito quando ele se inclinou para a frente e esticou os braços, até encontrar as mãos dela. Os dedos deslizaram sobre os dela; e Tonks ergueu os olhos com o susto do toque repentino. Então, Severus se inclinou mais um pouquinho para a frente... e capturou os lábios dela em um beijo.

Como sempre, ela suspirou e então, entreabriu os lábios; Snape já conhecia cada movimento, sabia como ela suspirava e fingia, podia prever quando a língua dela invadiria sua boca... mas nunca ficava cansativo ou repetitivo. E, de qualquer forma, fazia já umas boas semanas em que ele não a beijava assim, sem nada na cabeça que não fosse prazer e satisfação. Segurando firme os pulsos dela, a puxou para mais perto e, de repente, se fizeram ouvir resmungos e palminhas. Franzindo a testa, eles se separaram, e olharam em volta à procura do som. Vinha de baixo; das peças do jogo: as brancas aplaudiam, entusiasmadas; e as negras resmungavam. Carrancudo, Snape ficou de pé e a puxou pela mão enquanto, com a varinha, fazia as pecinhas se recolherem de volta a uma caixa.

Então, decidiu. Seria agora. Sem mais delongas.

"Tonks...", e então, suspirou.

"O quê?" Ao ver que ele voltara a lutar contra si mesmo, não resistiu: "Snape, você tá tão estranho hoje. Me diz, o que é que tá havendo? Não agiu como você mesmo por um único minuto! Eu até poderia suspeitar que fosse a Imperius, mas dadas as circunstâncias... bem, não teria como, não é?" Tonks franziu a testa. "Olha, eu juro que..."

"Tonks."

"O queeê?"

"Cale-se", ele disse; e a beijou uma vez mais, lentamente, para reforçar as palavras. Então, a aconchegou junto a si, envolvendo-a num abraço muito apertado; e suspirou, fechou os olhos e disse, num jato de palavras: "Bem. Resolvi que não a quero mais longe de mim."

Tonks piscou. Teria mesmo ouvido aquilo? Ooh, havia sido um avanço e tanto em se tratando de Snape! Ele, que nunca admitia sentir coisa alguma, que adorava passar a idéia de que fosse feito de pedra e aço, e possuía um coração negro... não que ela realmente pensasse que era assim, mas, pela primeira vez, ele reconhecia o que sentia. E não era apenas um "quero você", mas algo muito mais duradouro. Ela se aconchegou mais junto a ele, feliz.

"Isso é ótimo, porque não tenho planos de te deixar em paz pelos próximos vinte anos."

"Vai ser duro, mas vou sobreviver", ele disse, e beijou-a levemente na testa. Mas ainda havia mais. Na verdade, muito mais. Eram tantas as coisas que Snape queria lhe dizer; como a simples presença dela a seu lado o fazia se sentir menos sujo por dentro; se sentir até mesmo uma nova pessoa, porque ela não se importava com seu passado, seus erros, as atrocidades que havia cometido. Tonks era tão melhor que ele... e, pela primeira vez, Snape pôde compreender como Remus se sentia em relação a ela. Mas ele não era Remus. Ele a queria, ele a teria. E que se danasse a nobreza de espírito. Então, Snape tomou fôlego mais uma vez.

"E... bem... eu... eu amo você", ele concluiu, num murmúrio quase inaudível.

Ela se sentiu derretendo e, no instante seguinte, chorando. Droga. Enxugou rápido as lágrimas com as costas da mão e então, ficando na ponta dos pés, colou os lábios aos dele. num beijo que durou minutos e deixou Snape completamente sem fôlego.

"Já estava na hora. Até pensei que a Mad... bom, deixa pra lá. Mas o que foi que aconteceu pra você finalmente", ela revirou os olhos, "me contar isso?"

"Bem... digamos que... andei analisando melhor certos pensamentos", ele respondeu; e então, desconversou. Não se sentia mais tão hipócrita, afinal, por ter invadido a mente dela. Aquilo havia resolvido tudo, não? E às vezes era preciso ignorar alguns princípios para resolver um problema.

"Preciso dizer que te amo?"

"Ora, você não vai escapar."

Tonks suspirou. E então...

"Eu te amo, Severus Snape."

E o beijou outra vez. Bem, e era aquilo. Agora, poderiam finalmente aprender a conviver um com o outro, ver se aquele relacionamento sobreviveria "na vida real" e, quem sabe, mais pra frente... Não estaria "tudo" bem entre eles; na verdade, aquele jamais seria um relacionamento calmo. Ele, por exemplo, nunca se acostumaria com o cabelo rosa que ela voltara a usar; nem com aquele jeito extremamente aberto e extrovertido, da mesma forma que sempre guardaria alguns segredos dela. Mas as coisas estavam, sem dúvida, da melhor forma que poderiam estar.

E agora, que estava tudo resolvido no plano sentimental, ele começou a se lembrar do quanto havia sido intensa e deliciosa aquela única noite em que haviam feito amor. Mmmm. Então, uma outra parte de seu corpo começou a achar a idéia bem interessante, também. Apoiando as mãos nos ombros dela, Snape a empurrou sobre a colcha de lã de um verde bem escuro. Tonks arregalou os olhos e protestava enquanto caía, então, agarrou as vestes dele; e Snape caiu por cima dela.

E riram.

---

e lá vem a lady com mais uma explicação furada, hahaha. quer dizer, pra mim, minhas explicações fazem todo o sentido do mundo; mas eu sei que nem todo mundo interpreta as coisas como eu ;)

blah. eu achei as pecinhas aplaudindo o beijo uma coisa altamente disney, mas não deu pra evitar. e eu jurava que xeque-mate era com "ch", foi um choque olhar no dicionário e ver que é com "x", fica tão feio, yucky.

ah... como dizer? esse foi o último capítulo. é, foi meio de repente, eu sei; e tinha até prometido encompridar a fic; mas, além de estar cada vez mais sem tempo (e eu simplesmente odeio deixar as coisas sem terminar), também resolvi usar a idéia nova pra uma continuação, uma parte 2, porque tem um tom totalmente diferente desta fic aqui (vai ser uma... comédia. é, eu vou escrever uma comédia romântica, ai que horror! o lado bom vai ser que vai dar pra explorar mais as cenas quentes; eu andava meio travada, confesso, pra escrever esse tipo de coisa mas agora voltei a pegar o jeito, uhu). bom, na verdade, ainda tem o epílogo, que vai mais servir como uma ponte pra próxima fic. devo postar no máximo até o próximo finde. depois... bom, eu conto mais nas notas finais ;)

nina. Regina (mesmo tendo chegado no finalzinho), miri, sheyla e todas as que comentaram durante a fic... vou sentir TAAAAAAAAAAANTA falta de vocês chora desconsoladamente


	29. Epílogo

_29 de Julho de 2000._

"Sev... você me ama?"

"Por que isso agora?", ele perguntou, a voz soando preguiçosa e abafada contra os cabelos dela.

"Porque você só me disse isso três vezes em todos esses meses."

"Tonks", ele suspirou, "quantidade não significa qualidade."

Snape ouviu-a fazendo um muxoxo e sorriu, olhos ainda fechados, uma mão percorrendo lentamente as costas nuas. Aqueles meses com ela haviam passado num piscar de olhos, como sempre acontece com algo muito bom. No caso, algo muito bom permeado aqui e ali por pequenos desentendimentos, era verdade; mas nada que não pudesse ser relevado. Personalidades absurdamente opostas iam se encaixando, se adaptando uma à outra da melhor forma possível...

Ele suspirou. Se a amava? Com toda a certeza, cada dia mais; tanto que se assustava e não sabia muito bem o que fazer com todo aquele sentimento. Era como uma poção que houvesse desandado e criado vida própria. Bem. Ele nunca fora e jamais seria o tipo que faz belas e românticas declarações; então esperava que algum dia Tonks se desse conta de todos os "eu te amo" que ele lhe dizia através de gestos, toques e, principalmente, implicâncias.

"Certo, então.Quantidade não significa qualidade", ela continuou. "O que me diz de reduzirmos nossa noites juntos pra... uma por semana?"

Os olhos dele se abriram de súbito; e Snape deu de cara com uma Tonks que tentava a todo custo segurar o riso. Então, ele estreitou os olhos.

"Você não agüentaria", ele sussurrou com voz de seda no ouvido dela e depois, fez a língua percorrer todo o pescoço até o ombro, enquanto a mão descia pelas costas, trazendo-a para bem junto de si.

"Mmm."

Oh, como ele nunca se cansava daquilo... do contato, do toque, da crescente excitação. Chegava a ser até vergonhoso, quem um dia poderia dizer que ele, Snape, passaria tantas horas... bem, daquela forma? Os lábios dela encontraram sua boca e varreram todo e qualquer pensamento de sua mente. Porém, minutos depois, quando sentiu uma mão descendo por seu corpo, controlou-se e a segurou pelo pulso.

"Depois. Temos o Banquete de Encerramento daqui a quinze minutos; e depois, ainda tenho que corrigir pilhas de exames."

"Droga", ela murmurou emburrada. "Como você pode ser tão cruel, Snape?"

"Sendo", ele respondeu, simplesmente; e os cantos de sua boca se curvaram um nada para cima. Tonks ia replicar mas se interrompeu quando uma coruja surgiu à janela.

"Talvez eu devesse abandonar, então, alguém tão cruel", ela disse, enquanto abria a vidraça e deixava a ave entrar.

"Se conseguir", ele respondeu se espreguiçando. Então, ficou de pé e começou a se vestir.

"Presunçoso."

"Tolinha."

Tonks mostrou-lhe a língua enquanto abria a carta; então, sempre lendo, uma ruguinha entre as sobrancelhas, pôs-se também a se vestir. Por fim, com um suspiro, deixou de lado o pergaminho.

"Mamãe", ela disse a ele, que se aproximava abotoando os últimos botões do casaco. "Quer saber o que vou fazer nas minhas férias. Aposto que ficaria louca se soubesse que metade delas vou passar com 'aquele traiçoeiro do Snape'", ela revirou os olhos.

Mas Snape não sorriu, pelo contrário: parecia muito tenso.

"Quando pretende contar a ela?"

"Estava pensando num jantarzinho íntimo, nós dois e meus pais, o que acha?" E, vendo a expressão do mais completo horror no rosto dele, jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou.

Snape a fuzilou com os olhos e seus lábios se crisparam enquanto a puxou pela mão.

"Vamos. Estamos atrasados."

"Pra variar", ela abafou uma risadinha, entrelaçando os dedos nos dele. "Mas, sério. Nessas férias vou amaciando ela aos poucos. Contar tudo, do mal-entendido e tudo o mais. Você vai ver. Mamãe pode ter um péssimo gosto pra nomes mas... não é tão má pessoa assim."

Snape apenas lançou-lhe um olhar enviesado; e nada disse.

"O que foi?"

"Se o gênio dela for igual ao da filha..." ele respondeu, olhando para a frente e tentando parecer muito sério.

"Snape!", ela o repreendeu, olhando para o teto.

oOo

"Parece que foi ontem que batemos com o carro do papai no salgueiro lutador!", disse Rony, alegre, tendo que falar num tom mais alto por causa das vozes animadas que enchiam o Salão.

"E que descobrimos toda a verdade sobre o Sirius", suspirou Harry, franzindo a testa e olhando para a mesa coberta de comida.

Os outros três se entreolharam e, rápidos, trataram de dar um jeito na depressão que ameaçava o garoto: Ron colocou-lhe um copo de suco de abóbora nas mãos, a namorada deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e Hermione perguntou:

"É. Mas agora, temos que olhar pra frente. E então, Harry? Já resolveu se vai aceitar o convite do Ministro?"

"Você realmente acha que eu vou fazer isso, Hermione?"

"Que eu saiba", disse Gina, "seu grande sonho sempre foi ser auror."

"É. Mas não quero nada do Scrimgeour. Se eu realmente decidir seguir essa carreira, vai ser por mérito meu... e se não der certo... digamos que eu tenha uma outra carta na manga."

Ele sorriu e tomou lentamente um gole de suco, enquanto os amigos o bombardeavam com perguntas. Mas, antes que pudesse responder, o burburinho no Salão morreu de repente. Seguindo o movimento de cabeças, os quatro se viraram... para ver adentrar o Salão, de mãos dadas, Severus Snape e Nymphadora Tonks. Harry engasgou com o suco, Ron soltou um palavrão, Hermione cobriu a boca com as mãos e Gina era o retrato da incredulidade.

"Mas o quê...?"

E o pior era: os dois pareciam tão absortos no que quer que estivessem se dizendo um ao outro que nem notavam o que ocorria à sua volta. Foi apenas quando estavam quase chegando à mesa dos professores que Snape estacou de repente; e sentiu as orelhas pegando fogo. Oh, Merlin! Tinham finalmente se traído. Sentiu a cor deixando o rosto e queria que um buraco se abrisse no chão. Tonks olhou para ele, franzindo a testa. Então, Snape indicou as mãos com um olhar. Ela mordeu o lábio, pensou um pouco e então disse, mal movendo os lábios:

"Amigos. Nós somos amigos. Não há nada de errado nisso."

Não ia funcionar, não pelo olhar inquisidor e, ele podia jurar, levemente divertido que todos os professores e principalmente Minerva McGonagall, estavam lançando a eles. Nem pelos murmúrios às suas costas, os quais ele tentou ignorar mas não conseguiu. Mas, é. Tonks estava certa. Pensando se valia gastar todas as economias em um vira-tempo, Snape manteve a pose e só largou a mão de Tonks quando puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse.

oOo

Tonks não parava de balançar a perna, remexer os pergaminhos e analisar frascos de poção com o nariz torcido, perturbando o silêncio das masmorras.

"Tonks."

"O quê?"

"Preciso terminar isto", ele apontou uma pilha de pergaminhos com pelo menos meio metro de altura, "até o final da semana. E com todo esse barulho..."

"Ok, ok, já entendi. Vou ficar ali na poltrona, tudo bem?"

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a mergulhar no trabalho. A cena da "entrada triunfal" dos dois no Salão não saía de sua mente. Não acreditava muito que fosse colar aquela história de amigos, mas pelo menos havia feito sua parte, agindo normalmente. Agora, era preciso que fossem ainda mais cuidadosos, ao menos enquanto ainda não contavam a Andrômeda Tonks. Snape ainda sentia as orelhas queimando quando empurrou os pensamentos pro fundo da mente, tentando se concentrar no trabalho. Porém, minutos depois...

"Sev?"

Ele bufou, olhando para o teto.

"O que foi?"

"Posso abrir aquela garrafa de vinho?"

Ele tinha prometido a ela que beberiam mais tarde. Mas agora...

"Me deixando trabalhar em paz..."

"Uh, desculpa."

E ele nada respondeu. A sala pareceu mergulhar outra vez num abençoado silêncio até que...

"Ops."

A taça escorregou das mãos dela e fez um estrondo ao bater no chão, tingindo as pedras de vermelho escuro. Snape bateu o calhamaço de papéis na mesa e fechou os olhos.

FIM

(notas e comentários no próximo capítulo!)


	30. Notas Finais

enxugando as lágrimas com um lencinho

COMO eu vou sentir falta dessa fic, viu. Foi, sem dúvida, a que eu mais gostei de escrever até hoje. Adorava construir cada capítulo, deixar o mistério no ar, ir dormir pensando "o que eu faço agora?" e sonhar com a resposta (acreditem, aconteceu mais de uma vez! E acabaram resultando em alguns dos momentos mais inspirados da fic), o pessoal que leu (sério. Eu pelo menos considero que fiz algumas amigas, pelo menos de fics, por aqui) e enfim. E foi tão engraçado como começou... até lembro da época em que achava Snape/Tonks um casal totalmente nada a ver; e estava trabalhando num enredo pra uma fic do SS com uma PO. Até que... um belo dia, eu vejo esse desenho:

www ponto lalalas ponto blogger ponto com ponto br barra aww ponto jpg

E eu achei liiiiindo, tão doce e comecei a pensar "Hmmm, até que pode ser." Aí, comecei a ver "coisas" naquela cena do livro 6, onde o Snape comenta sobre o novo patrono dela. Quer dizer... na verdade, é muito óbvio que ele disse aquilo porque tem raivinha do Lupin e coisa e tal; mas eu tenho uma mente insana e comecei a pensar que o Snape poderia estar com ciúmes! Mas ainda assim, não levei muito a sério. Até que, um tempo depois... "porque não colocar a Tonks em vez da PO?"; e foi assim que nasceu a fic. Foi como se tivesse baixado um santo em mim, hehehehe P contrariando todos os meus hábitos, escrevi MUITO rápido, tipo, 1 capítulo por dia fácil... 3, 4 por semana. A história simplesmente criou vida na minha cabeça (tanto que vai dar origem a mais uma fic longa e umas duas shorts, pelo menos ;D). E foi a que mais me deixou satisfeita com o resultado final.

Acho que os comentários que eu mais gostei de receber foram aqueles sobre o quanto minhas caracterizações ficaram boas (mesmo achando que poderiam ser melhores, mas aí, já é problema meu). Primeiro porque eu sou muito chata mesmo em relação a isso. Segundo, porque simplesmente não agüentava mais ler fics onde o Snape se apaixona e, da noite pro dia, vira outra pessoa. Acho que é muito possível, sim (aliás, mais que possível; é o que aconteceria, se ele fosse real ou se apaixonasse na série da Rowling) ele amar alguém, ser correspondido e continuar sendo rabugento e sarcástico. Como sabiamente diz o Ron Weasley sobre o Snape, "cogumelos venenosos não mudam sua natureza." Embora eu ache que meu Snape ficou até meio light nessa fic; mas, como eu já disse num capítulo aí, esse caso com a Tonks foi um caso à parte. Bem, e o terceiro motivo de eu adorar elogios à caracterização é: é um parto pra mim escrever a Tonks. Geeente, vocês não imaginam como é difícil. Porque vai completamente contra o que eu sou, a minha personalidade; confesso, eu faço totalmente o tipo enrustido/introvertido/misterioso/fechadão do Snape e do Lupin. Pra mim é muito mais fácil escrever esses dois, serve até como uma bela terapia porque eu coloco todas as minhas paranóias pra fora. Agora, a Tonks... ela é uma completa estranha pra mim, como funciona a mente dela... por exemplo, às vezes, ela teria que entrar num assunto; e a minha tendência é ir lá e fazer alguém perguntar pra ela, mas não! Porque a Tonks não fica lá esperando, ela mesma vai e puxa assunto (enquanto eu, fico super na minha como se nada tivesse acontecido até alguém resolver tocar no tal assunto). E voltando às caracterizações no geral, até mesmo a única fala que o Lupin teve na fic não poderia ser mais remusiana: mesmo caidaço pela Tonks, ele não dá o braço a torcer; e acha que ela vai preferir alguém mais (o Snape, no caso) a ele. Também adorei como o Sirius saiu, se bem que sou muito suspeita pra dizer isso, porque ele faz parte da Santíssima Trindade Potteriana, ao lado do Sevvie e do Remus.

Pra escrever essa fic, eu tive, antes de tudo, que ir contra também o que eu acho que vai acontecer com o Snape no livro sete. Bem, infelizmente... acho que ele não sobra pra contar história / Porque eu acho que vai ser muito mais coerente ele morrer; esteja do lado do Dumbledore (e nesse caso eu adoraria ver o Harry matando ele e só depois descobrindo que o Snape, afinal, sempre foi inocente e então, o Potter se afunda em remorso, mwaahahah! Ou ainda, morrendo pelas mãos do próprio Voldemort); ou do lado negro (acredito que, se ele for realmente um cara maligno, vai ser difícil ficar vivo). E às vezes, meu desejo secreto é que o Snape não esteja nem do lado do Voldie nem do DD; simplesmente esteja do seu próprio lado e não está fazendo nada mais, nada menos, do que passar a perna no dois supostos maiores bruxos vivos – e sim, eu vou escrever uma fic a respeito disso! Agora, tudo o mais relativo a teorias de livros é o que eu realmente acho... Snape inocente, apaixonado platonicamente pela Lilly (e no meu mundo ideal, ela ficaria realmente com o Snape e deixava o mala do James Potter chupando o dedo, argh! Como eu odeio esse cara, é o personagem que eu mais detesto em toda a série), matou o Dumbledore porque era um plano e tudo o mais. Pena que a fic foi bem mais centrada no romance (até porque não adiantaria eu escrever outro tipo de gênero. Não adianta: eu só sei escrever romance. No máximo, alguma análise psicológica. Enfim). Adoraria ter escrito mais sobre a guerra, os últimos momentos do Moody antes de destruir a Horcrux de Ravenclaw (e fala sério, eu gostei muito dessa que eu inventei), uma luta entre a Nagini e a Fawkes, enfim.

Também queria ter colocado mais algumas cenas com o Harry, mas melhor não, se não, a fic virava Snape/Tonks/Harry P porque ficou meio estranho ele super deprimido no começo e depois, todo saidinho. Não é bem assim; ele nunca vai ser 100 feliz, vai ter traumas pro resto da vida e tal; porém, a Ginny é uma promessa de um futuro melhor; por isso ele mudou tanto quando ela acordou (e olha que eu nem sou grande fã dela; mas... fazer o quê). Também quero deixar registrado meu protesto pela Rowling ter matado a Amelia Bones. Ô serial killer de primeira, essa Rowling, viu! Porque a Amélia sempre foi minha favorita pra substituir o Fudge como Ministra e eu adoraria colocar ela aqui (não fui com a cara do tal Scrimgeour), mas... ela tinha que morrer, grrr.

Tem alguém lendo ainda? )

Bem, vamos lá. Agora, algumas curiosidades inúteis sobre a fic:

- como boa nerd que sou, tive que colocar algumas referências. O título do Capítulo 20, Uma Nova Esperança, é exatamente o mesmo do primeiro filme da série Star Wars, o episódio IV, de 1977 (sim, eu amo, haha! Acho o Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader um personagem fascinante; e sempre quis um Han Solo pra mim /suspiros). O Capítulo 23, Na Teia da Aranha, é uma referência à uma das revistas do Homem-Aranha no Brasil, Na Teia do Aranha P

- Músicas. Nesse aspecto sim, sou praticamente uma Tonks com toda aquela obsessão pelas Esquisitonas (aliás, só pra constar, eu VENERO as bandas que formaram as Weird Sisters do filme 4 – Pulp e Radiohead). Enfim. Temos algumas referências a músicas também, durante a fic. No Cap. 11, na última parte, temos "people tend to hate me/ 'cause i never smile", que é da música The Seeker, do The Who (é até razoavelmente conhecida, toca naquele filme "Beleza Americana"). Cap. 17: "love is so confusing / there's no peace of mind", logo no começo. É Heart of Glass, do Blondie, uma das minhas bandas preferidas (tem umas letras ótimas sobre "estar apaixonado" P). E o título do Cap. 16, Burn Baby Burn, é uma música do Ash. Isso pra não falar de n referências a Lovesong, do The Cure (thanks, Ludmila!), algumas intencionais, outra não, espalhadas por toda a fic. Aliás, essa é a canção definitiva desses dois...

**Cure - Love Song Lyrics**

Whenever I'm alone with you You make me feel like I am home again Whenever I'm alone with you You make me feel like I am whole again Whenever I'm alone with you You make me feel like I am young again Whenever I'm alone with you You make me feel like I am fun again However far away I will always love you However long I stay I will always love you Whatever words I say I will always love you I will always love you Whenever I'm alone with you You make me feel like I am free again Whenever I'm alone with you You make me feel like I am clean again However far away I will always love you However long I stay I will always love you Whatever words I say I will always love you I will always love you 

(ainda fico boba quando leio; é linda! Obrigada de novo à Ludmila/Lady Gray pela recomendação!)

- Livros: A Leveza e O Peso é uma referência gritante a um dos meus livros preferidos, A Insustentável Leveza do Ser. O título é meio... hm, pomposo e o livro é cheio de divagações filosóficas, mas, acreditem, é ótimo! Bem, é um romance, hahah, mas o foco central, eu diria que são mais os personagens do que o relacionamento em si, tanto do casal principal, Tereza e Thomas, quando dos secundários (Sabrina, Karenin – a cachorra) e por aí vai. E blah, vou parar por aqui se não fico horas falando do livro.

- também coloquei a data do meu aniver numa daquelas datinhas de capítulos, haha. Vamos ver, alguém adivinha? P Dica: tá pertinho.

Como eu já falei, vou escrever a continuação dessa; então, só pra dar um gostinho, o TRAILER!

oOo

"Mas o que foi aquilo?" perguntou Ron com uma careta. "A Tonks... e o Snape?"

"Pois eu acho que pode muito bem não ser nada de mais", disse Hermione.

"É", concordou Gina. "Não sei se você reparou, maninho, mas eles andaram juntos o ano todo", e olhando em volta da Sala Comunal quase vazia, perguntou: "Cadê o Harry, hein?"

"Aqui!" respondeu ele, acenando com um pedaço muito velho de pergaminho. "Vamos tirar essa história a limpo..."; e, aproximando-se dos amigos, estendeu a varinha, bateu no pergaminho e disse: "Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom."

Então, eles viram. E o silêncio que caiu sobre a sala foi quebrado apenas pelo som do fogo crepitando na lareira. Então...

"Não posso acreditar."

"Você sabe que o mapa não mente. Se ele diz que os dois estão... hm, vocês sabem, nas masmorras, é porque estão."

"Poção do amor, só pode! Snape deu a Tonks alguma poção do amor."

"Harry, vamos ser razoáveis..."

"Não, Mione", interrompeu Ron. "Harry me disse que esse Ranhoso chegou mesmo a ir na casa dela, não foi, cara?"

"Foi. E ele mandou o Lupin... o Lupin, vocês tão entendendo? Não um qualquer, mas o Lupin... mandou ele praquela missão com os lobisomens. Tudo pra ficar com ela."

"Harry, isso não combina com o Snape."

"Mas foi, Hermione."

"Então... a poção do amor faz todo o sentido, claro!" disse Ron.

"Temos que salvá-la. Pelo Lupin... e porque a Tonks não merece isso!"

"Apoiado, apoiado!"

"Harry... eu ainda acho que vocês vão se meter numa encrenca..."

Mwahahaha! Bom, nem Tonks nem Snape aparecem no trailer, mas, diz aí: isso promete. Vão rolar altas emoções, garanto! E ainda tem a volta da Andrômeda, uma bela participação dos Weasley (ui, a Molly inclusive!), do Kingsley, mais tensão Harry/Snape (aliás, o que será essa carta na manga do Harry?) e um amor do passado voltando à tona. Mal posso esperar pra escrever ;) Alééééém dessa fic, também to planejando escrever mais uma SS/NT, que não tem nada a ver com esse universo. Provável excerto do prólogo:

Ele se virou e deu de cara com um anjo. Só podia ser um anjo: uma moça belíssima, a mais bela que havia visto em toda a sua vida. Muito pálida, um rosto como que esculpido em mármore. Fios loiros quase brancos e olhos da cor do céu, toda vestida num diáfano tecido branco.O anjo abriu a boca; e disse algo que ele não compreendeu:

"O Lord manda lembranças", na voz mais gélida que ele já ouvira. E então... "Avada Kedavra!"

E a última coisa que o Ministro da Defesa da Grã-Bretanha viu, antes de fechar os olhos para sempre, foi uma maligna luz verde. Snape, escondido nas sombras, meneou a cabeça. Não entendia e não aprovava aquele teatro todo. Para que se mostrar tanto? Mas então se lembrou: por mais que ela mostrasse, nunca seria ela mesma. A Comensal Sem Máscara, como o Lord gostava de chamá-la, como se fosse um animalzinho de estimação favorito. Ainda assim, ele não concordava com toda aquela exposição num trabalho como este. Nymphadora devia ter os mesmos deveres de qualquer outro Comensal da Morte.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que resmungava para si mesmo, uma pontinha de orgulho lhe inflou o peito: aquela era, provavelmente, a sua experiência mais bem-sucedida. Dava orgulho vê-la agir de forma tão tola e patética em companhia "deles"sem jamais se trair; fingir achar a ele, Snape, um grande cretino... quando na verdade as coisas eram muito diferentes. Bem, claro que, ultimamente, a experiência muito bem sucedida parecia estar criando vida própria e andasse um tantinho rebelde. Talvez tivesse sido indulgente demais com ela... Mas não poderia ser de outra forma: tal como as ninfas que lhe davam nome, ela era uma força da natureza, que não podia ser controlada. Pelo menos ela ainda lhe tinha algum respeito... e aquele algo mais, nunca dito mas perfeitamente sentido. Suspirando, ele ficou de pé e se aproximou da cena do crime onde ela, como que hipnotizada, contemplava o cadáver caído a seus pés.

"Nymphadora", ele a chamou, trazendo-a de volta à realidade e estendendo-lhe o uniforme de auror. "Temos de ir."

Ela pareceu despertar de um transe; e então, agiu da forma muito eficiente que lhe era peculiar: em segundos vestiu a capa e, se concentrando, fez surgir aqueles ridículos cabelos cor-de-rosa espetados. Então, ela lhe sorriu.

"Tonks."

"Você primeiro", Snape ignorou a brincadeira e ordenou; e num estalido ela desapareceu de vista. Então, erguendo a varinha, gritou: "Morsmordre!"; e aparatou em seguida para o número doze do Largo Grimmauld.

Então. O que será? O que não será? Hehehehe. Bom, seja lá o que for, tô bem empolgada com essa fic também, acho que vai ficar sensacional! Mas vai demorar bem mais pra sair, porque preciso resolver algumas coisas antes.

No mais, pros meus leitores Lupin/Tonks, finalmente uma boa notícia: a próxima não vai demorar, mesmo! O roteiro tá quase todo fechado e, pra variar, vou fazer algumas crueldades com os dois, mwahahah! Mas, ao mesmo tempo, vai ter toda aquela fofura e melosidade que caracteriza meus escritos, infelizmente. Ah sim, se alguém quiser ser avisado de fics novas, tanto de um quanto de outro ship, ou ainda, de outros ships que eu vou escrever (gente, mas vai ser coisa mais adulta mesmo, incluindo slash e etc), é só avisar, dizendo qual tipo interessa. Claro, quem já pediu, já tem aviso garantido. Bom, de qualquer forma, agora que eu terminei essa, vou realmente dar um tempo (algumas semanas, pelo menos); meu concurso ta quase chegando e eu PRECISO passar (aliás, torçam por mim, por favor? Olhos suplicantes).

E maaaais algumas coisinhas que eu deixei pra trás... Falha nossa! Falando da Tonks, às vezes acho que perdi um pouco a mão da personalidade dela durante a "fase negra"; talvez eu reescreva algumas cenas mais pra frente. Quer dizer, tudo bem que ela estava passando por momentos péssimos, terríveis e estava se mantendo inteira com muita dificuldade, mas... ainda assim... não sei. De qualquer forma, seria irracional ela estar sofrendo pelo Lupin e continuar toda alegrinha; acho que ela inevitavelmente ficaria meio OOC. Outra coisa que eu deixei passar FEIO e só fui ver depois: mas que raios de chaves esses professores usam nas salas? Eles deveriam usar senhas, é o mais lógico. Tenho que reescrever isso também; e na próxima fic, as senhas já aparecem (sabe, que nem aquelas pra entrar no Salão Comunal das Casas).

Ah! To precisando muito de um favor, quem puder me ajudar, eu vou ficar MUITO agradecida, mesmo! To tentando fazer uma espécie de cronologia das fics de HP no Brasil; e procurando aquelas antigonas mesmo (e tentando também descobrir quem foi a maravilhosa criatura que escreveu a primeira por estas bandas), então, se alguém se lembrar (nome, autor) e também tiver links de fics escritas em 2001 ou ANTES, eu pediria, suplicaria, que me passasse )

Ufa. Baixou a Tonks agora, hein! Sei lá, acho que foi um modo inconsciente de adiar ao máximo o fim, mas... ele chegou :

Antes, alguns agradecimentos pessoais: Regina, miri, nina, blue memory, Sheyla e Cris Snape, Sandy Mione, gabrielle, lizzy malfoy, Centaura enfim! Todas as que me acompanharam desde o primeiro capítulo até as que começaram a ler agora, quem desistiu no meio, quem leu tudo várias vezes... quem me adicionou nos favoritos (wheee!); e até a quem não comentou (chato!), meu "muito obrigada"! )

Bom, é isso! Se cuidem; e até a próxima.

/lágrimas e mais lágrimas escorrem.


End file.
